Fracture
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Quand on a été élevé pour faire le bien, pourquoi souffre-t-on? Léonardo ne méritait pas son sort et Raph veut faire payer tout le monde. Y compris lui-même. T-cest. termes sensibles.
1. Prologue: Géhenne

_Ceci est donc la fic que j'ai essayé de faire selon les goûts de tous, sans oublier les miens. Je n'ai pas pu prendre en considération tous les éléments, mais je vous jure que j'ai essayé. Je vous donne ici quelques explications qui vous serviront à comprendre l'univers de « Fracture »_

 _Cette fanfic n'est pas entièrement canon, mais il s'agit bien de nos 4 frères tortues mutantes ninjas de 15 ans, qui vivent avec un rat dans les égoûts. Les 2 différences notables que j'ai souhaité intégré dans cette histoire afin d'avoir un nouveau matériel est que :_

 _Les tortues n'ont rencontré encore aucun antagoniste/protagoniste, humain ou mutant. La raison est que, tel le conte original de la petite Sirène, Splinter a décidé que les tortues ne pourront monter à la surface que à leur 16 ième anniversaire. Le problème est que, comme je l'ai déjà fait, Splinter leur a donné des dates de naissances différentes, accordés aux équinoxes/solstices. Mon histoire commence fin mars, alors que Léo vint de fêter ses 16 ans. Splinter a monté avec lui à la surface et Raphael, ne peut pas attendre jusqu'au 21 juin._

 _Cette impatience leur coûtera cher…_

 _L'autre différence est que chaque tortue a une particularité. Ce ne sont pas des super-héros et je fais pas un cross-over des 4 fantastiques ou des X-mens. Par exemple, Léonardo aura une grande résistance physique, comme à la fatigue ou à la faim, mais pas surhumaine, seulement très développée. Donatello, ça sera son intelligence, par exemple. J'avais besoin de ces caractéristiques spéciales pour mon intrigue._

 _Pour le reste, il y aura un mix de ma tête et de l'univers du film de 2007 et la série de 2012._

 _Dernier avertissement :_

 _Ce ne sera pas une fic d'horreur, ni une death fic. Seulement, elle sera très violente. Public mature seulement._

 _Illustration utilisée avec la permission de P-JOART_

* * *

 **Prologue : Géhenne**

* * *

 _-Eo…_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un gargouillis tellement il avait crié. Il devait voir son frère, sinon il allait vraiment crever. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir fort. Il ferma les yeux, totalement épuisé. La sueur coulait dans ses yeux. Il avait soif. L'eau était presque à portée dans un récipient par terre, dans la cellule. Mais hors d'atteinte à cause des sangles qui le retenait au mur. Une délicatesse supplémentaire de la part de leurs séquestreurs.

 _-Eo.._

Il voulait voir son frère. Il savait que c'était égoïste de vouloir le voir, car cela voulait probablement dire qu'il allait assister à son énième viol par leurs tortionnaires. Mais Léo, même couvert de la salive et de la semence des méchants hommes, demeurait un point d'appui sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer pour demeurer fort. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ou la mort.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés dans cet enfer? Il avait perdu toute notion et repères.

Tout était de sa faute, se répéta—il mentalement pour la millième fois. S'il n'avait pas désobéi à Maitre Splinter, Léo ne serait pas là, quelque part, torturé d'une autre façon. Sans doute, leurs tourmenteurs avaient dû se lasser du granit de Léo. Comme ils s'étaient lassé, lui, de le torturer.

Par instinct, il regarda son corps. Les cicatrices étaient à peine visibles, ne laissant pas imaginer qu'il avait été brûlé, fouetté, écorché à plusieurs endroits et incisé partout.

Les hommes les avaient d'abord laissés tranquille, lui et Léo. Le temps de percevoir leurs faiblesses, de les étudier. Puis, ils avaient voulu étudier leurs spécimens de plus près. Devant leur refus de collaborer, ils avaient employé la manière forte. Le premier qui avait attiré leur attention était lui, bien entendu. Alors que Léo ne les foudroyait que de son regard glacé, se drapant dans son honneur, Raphael avait hurlé toutes les menaces et les jurons qu'il connaissait, leur promettant de les étriper. Alors, bien entendu, il avait attiré leur attention. Vaut mieux lui que Léo, avait-il pensé.

De toute façon, Raph, depuis le début, suspectait qu'ils en arriveraient là. Raph cherchait la confrontation physique, de toutes les fibres de son être. Ils l'avaient donc battu. Encore et encore, non car cela le brisait mais davantage pour étudier ses capacités de régénération. Ensuite, ils avaient essayé avec Léo, à sa grande horreur. Ils l'avaient coupé le long de la cuisse. A leur grande déception, Léo n'avait pas hurlé et sa plaie avait continué à saigner abondamment.

Les hommes avaient voulu savoir : la tortue fière avait sûrement de quoi de spécial, comme la tortue au bandana rouge. Léo n'avait rien dit. Le battre ne semblant pas amusant ni éducatif, le chef à travers le haut-parleur avait exigé qu'on le viol, afin d'abaisser son arrogance.

Et c'est ainsi que la véritable tortue avait commencé pour Raphael. Les hommes avaient vite compris. Les deux tortues se souciaient davantage de l'autre que d'elle-même. Alors, pour torturer Raphael, ils abusaient de Léo. Pour torturer Léo, ils s'amusaient à déverser des insectes sur lui, ou leur sceau d'urine, ou le battait. Car il avait beau guérir rapidement, il n'était pas immunisé à la douleur. Ils s'amusaient donc à les humilier, à tour de rôle.

On l'obligeait à garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'ils prenaient Léo de force. Sinon, les hommes menaçaient de faire bien pire à son grand frère. Peu de choses atteignaient Raphael, en temps général… mais ceci le matait.

Il avait perdu le compte de combien de fois son frère, son héros, avait été maintenu et violé devant lui. Il les voyait écarter brutalement les jambes musclées et plonger en lui, encore et encore, et encore.

Raph n'avait jamais rien vu de sexuel au-delà de ce qui était présenté pour un public en bas de 14 ans. Ils étaient tous vierge. Leur père ne les avait jamais renseignés sur le sujet car peu importait, ils ne connaitraient jamais ni amour, ni plaisir de la chair. Ils étaient des ninjas, élevés dans un idéal de justice et de bonté.

Léo était le meilleur d'entre tous. Il était loyal, courageux, généreux et honnête. Alors, pourquoi était-il puni? Leur père leur avait parlé du karma. Léonardo ne méritait aucunement d'être privé de son innocence par des inconnus sur le plancher froid d'une cellule. Léo n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. JAMAIS.

La première fois, Léo avait beaucoup saigné. La dernière fois, encore, il y avait eu des traînées rougeâtres se mêlant au sperme de ses agresseurs.

Raph avait vomi, supplié, pleuré, tiré sur les sangles, hurlé les pires imprécations. Ils avaient ri.

Le chef avait demandé après un certain temps qu'on les sépare. Léo, qui avait tout supporté plutôt stoïquement, avait alors flanché. Il avait promis aux hommes d'être sage s'ils le laissait avec Raphael. Léo avait supplié comme un enfant. C'était le plus déchirant spectacle que Raph n'avait jamais vu. Son grand frère brisé.

Ce n'est pas ce que leur père leur avait promis.

Leur père leur avait promis un destin de héros, de justiciers. De défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin, suscité par les dieux pour éradiquer le mal. Et c'était leur récompense pour leurs 15 années d'entrainement? C'était ce qui les attendait à la surface? Raph regrettait bien sa désobéissance et espérait que le karma en fait ne le punissait pas lui, à travers Léonardo.

Où était son père et Mikey et Donnie? Qu'attendaient-ils pour les secourir?

Et pour la millième fois, alors qu'il tirait encore sur ses sangles, malgré ses poignets entaillés, ses pensées le menèrent à il y a quelques heures, jours ou semaines, il ne savait plus, avant cette géhenne. Quand il était bien libre de ses mouvements, dans le Dojo et que Léonardo était fièrement devant lui, en position de combat.


	2. Sweet sixteen

_Flashback._

Nous étions le 21 mars. Léo avait 16 ans ce jour-là, du moins selon ce que leur père et Sensei avait édicté. Raph savait tout la connerie dont on entoure le seizième anniversaire des gens normaux. Mais, ici, chez eux, la dimension était encore plus importante : c'était un véritable rite de passage qui séparait l'enfance de l'âge adulte. Léonardo allait découvrir le monde extérieur. Musique de suspense.

Il ne savait si c'était cette promesse, mais il trouvait son frère différent ce jour-là. Il lui semblait irradier. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, il était beaucoup trop envieux de son aîné pour le moment. Léo allait monter à la surface avec Maitre Splinter, alors que lui allait demeurer là à materner Donnie et Mikey. Et leur père et Léo qui prônaient tant la justice! Quels hypocrites!

Selon le décret de leur père, il devrait attendre son propre anniversaire, le 21 juin, pour sortir, accompagné de Léo. Ensuite, Donatello pourrait les rejoindre le 21 septembre et pour clore, Mikey, le 21 décembre. Alors, leur équipe serait complète et ils pourraient remplir leurs glorieux desseins : sauver le monde et protéger les opprimés.

Tu parles!

Du plus loin qui se rappelait, leur père les avait préparés en vue de cet objectif. Levés à l'aurore, leur entrainement n'aurait pas été reniés pas des Spartiates et il ne croit pas Léonidas en avait autant demandé à ses 300 soldats que leur Sensei leur en demandait. Seulement y penser crispaient ses muscles, pourtant développés.

Léo, de toute éternité, avait été le plus doué. Du moins, aux yeux de son père. Tout d'abord, Léo ne se plaignait jamais, demeurant toujours le dernier debout, alors que les jambes flageolantes de Raph s'écroulaient sous lui. Il avait la souplesse et l'efficacité que son père prisait comme étant les qualités les plus élémentaires, chez un ninja, avec la patience et le contrôle de soi. Pour cela, il avait été décrété l'ainé et considérant que Léonardo était un signe de renouveau pour son vieux clan décati, il avait déterminé que le premier jour du printemps serait son anniversaire.

Mais Raph savait que c'était de la connerie comme à peu près tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de leur vieux Sensei. Ils avaient tous le même fichu âge, puisqu'ils avaient muté tous la même journée.

Il avait tellement rouspété qu'il avait réussi à se faire élire second fils, quoiqu'il ne soit pas le second préféré, et de loin. Alors, pour être soi-disant cohérent, Raph avait reçu le solstice de l'été étouffant comme journée anniversaire. Parce que Raph était la tête chaude, la tête brûlée de la famille.

De même, ses cadets s'étaient vu octroyé les jours marquant l'arrivée de l'automne et l'hiver. Comme si cela avait un sens.

Un jour, le père leur avait lu ce conte débile de petite sirène qui veut devenir humaine, après avoir sauvé de la noyade un Prince et il avait eu une illumination.

Ou un accès de sénilité, si vous aviez demandé son avis à Raph.

Il avait donc déterminé qu'aucun de ces fils ne pouvaient monter à la surface avant leurs 16 ans. De plus, ils devaient être accompagnés. Puisque Léo était le premier, Maitre Splinter l'accompagnerait. Mais ensuite, au tour de Raph, Léo monterait aussi avec lui. Leur Sensei craignait que seul, il pouvait lui arriver malheur.

Quelle connerie! Il n'avait pas besoin de Léo pour le chaperonner. Il était parfaitement capable de veiller sur sa propre sécurité, merci.

Il était donc là, à remuer ses sombres pensées. Leur Sensei avait conservé Léo près de deux heures dans sa chambre afin de présider une quelconque cérémonie ésotérique pour souligner le passage de Léonardo dans la vie adulte. Léo en était sorti, embaumant le bois de santal ou le patchouli ou une merde d'encens que Léo et Splinter aimaient faire brûler. Raph détestait ces tête-à-tête, non par jalousie, mais car il craignait que l'inhalation quotidienne sur d'aussi longues périodes affectent Léo comme elle affectait Maitre Splinter.

En lui faisant perdre la boule.

Donnie disait que l'encens était surtout cancérigène et un truc sur les ovaires des souris, puis que Maitre Splinter souffrait seulement d'un post-trauma, mais Raph n'en avait rien à foutre. Il ne voulait pas que Léonardo marche sur les pas de Splinter.

Son grand frère était devant lui, son regard azuréen planté tranquillement dans le sien. Seul Léo pouvait supporter ainsi son regard plein de rage sans en paraitre affecté. Rien ne l'affectait, jamais et cela l'enrageait sans fin.

 _-Alors, vous avez-fini avec vos gri-gris?_

 _-Raph, ne sois pas mesquin. Maitre Splinter a seulement tenté de me préparer au monde extérieur._

La voix de Léonardo était calme comme son apparence. Raphael n'aimait pas cela. Il voulait voir Léo flamber de colère comme lui. Les rages de son grand frère en bleu étaient ÉPIQUES, mais si rares. C'était le moment où enfin, il avait l'impression d'être proche de son frère. Ils partageaient enfin quelque chose. Il n'était plus le parfait aîné en contrôle.

- _Te préparer à quoi, hein Léo? A faire les poubelles avec lui pour nous rapporter les déchets dont les gens normaux ne veulent plus? T'as besoin d'une autre copie déchirée des aventures du Capitaine Ryan et de sa bande de tarés?_

Touché.

Il avait vu la bouche de Léo se tordre, sa précieuse maitrise de soi, si légendaire, prêt à voler par les fenêtres, alors qu'il luttait contre son envie de répliquer à l'injure. Finalement, la raison l'emporta chez-lui, à la grande déception de Raphael.

- _C'est si enfantin, Raph, ce que tu dis. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Si je vois une figurine, ne crains pas, je vais te la rapporter, pour qu'elle rejoigne les autres que tu caches dans ta chambre,_ avait répliqué tranquillement le leader, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Ils étaient partis. Ils étaient revenus.

Les yeux de Léo brillaient comme des pierres précieuses lorsqu'il fit le récit de son expérience. Raph aurait pu n'être que jaloux. Il l'était. Mais une autre énergie soudain se levait. Il regarda son frère raconter ses découvertes avec un enthousiasme qu'il déployait rarementet soudain, il le trouva…

Mignon.

Raph avait beau essayer de stimuler sa colère, de l'aiguillonner contre son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver son frère.

Beau.

Le lendemain, malgré que Léo n'agît pas différemment qu'à l'accoutumé, le sentiment ne s'en alla pas. Il se surprit à dévisager son grand frère à plusieurs reprises. Durant leur combat, au Dojo, son père le rappela à l'ordre.

 _-Raphael. Porte attention. Tu es distrait, mon fils. Léonardo vient de t'entailler le bras._

Stupide, Raph regarda le sang perlé sur son avant-bras émeraude.

Son grand frère s'excusa :

- _Pardon, Raph. Je croyais que tu bloquerais._

Raphael haussa les épaules avec maussaderie. Il était bien plus honteux d'avoir été surpris perdu dans le bleu des yeux de son frère ou à lorgner les muscles de ses biceps rouler sous sa peau verte qu'inquiet de cet estafilade. Les blessures chez lui cicatrisaient vite, très vite.

Cela avait intéressé Don, dont l'intellect, toujours en éveil, cherchait des dérivatifs à son oisiveté par manque de ressources. Selon la théorie de son génial frère, le mutagène avait altéré plus que leur apparence. Il leur avait accordé des « dons ». Cela ne fit conforter leur père dans son idée qu'ils avaient été suscités par les dieux pour un avenir glorieux.

Le fait est que Léonardo ne se fatiguait jamais. Une nuit, Raph avait décidé de demeurer les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps que Léo. Il avait échoué. De son propre aveu, Léo ne dormait pas plus que trois heures par nuit, sans que cela altère sa forme physique au Dojo ou son moral. Raph, s'il ne dormait pas ses sept heures, au moins, avait une humeur exécrable, le lendemain. Pas Léo.

De plus, son grand frère passait des heures dans le Dojo, répétant sans relâche les mêmes pas. Il fallait le sortir de force et Léo poussait les hauts-cris qu'il allait bien.

De même, il ne mangeait presque rien et rien, jamais, ne semblait l'atteindre. Il n'avait jamais été malade. Même le jour où ils avaient volé le saké de Maitre Splinter, la tortue de jade n'avait pas été incommodé par l'alcool.

Raph, pour tenter d'égaler son frère, si impressionnant, s'était entrainer d'arrache-pied. Il était tout en muscle et le plus fort, mais après trois heures de kata, il s'écroulait. Il n'avait pas sa résistance, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Donnie était un cerveau. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

Mikey, lui, était rapide. Il courait comme le vent. Un jour, il avait battu de 18 bonnes secondes le record du meilleur sprinteur du monde. Malheureusement, cet exploit, fait dans les tunnels des égouts de New-York, demeurait inconnu des humains.

La journée avait continué dans la même veine et Raph n'en pouvait plus. Il devait sortir prendre l'air. Il n'en n'avait rien à cirer des conséquences. Léo était revenu transformé de son périple et il voulait y aller aussi. Maintenant. Pas attendre ce fichu solstice d'été. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait, quelques mois?

Il était sorti, alors que tout le monde dormait.

Tous? Bien sûr que non.

Léo, le ninja qui ne dormait jamais, l'avais suivi.

Il l'avait confronté une fois à la surface. Léonardo, le fils parfait, lui avait reproché sa désobéissance, son impatience, sa duplicité. Il avait hurlé ses 4 vérités en retour et leurs cris avaient attirés les hommes. Ils avaient bien leurs armes, mais ils ne pouvaient lutter contre les pistolets à tranquillisants. Jamais leur père ne les avait prévenus que ce genre de chose arriverait, que ce type d'arme déloyale était utilisée dans les rues et non en milieu sauvage. Il leur avait dit qu'ils seraient des sauveurs. Et là, qui allait les sauver?

 _Fin du flashback._

Et il était là, les poignets suspendus à un mur, appelant de sa voix brisée par l'effort son grand frère.

Comme il regrettait les choses qu'il avait dites à Léo, dans sa colère. C'est son frère qui avait raison. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Et dans sa pensée conditionnée par son père, à croire aux dieux, au karma etc., il se disait que…

Peut-être ses pensées impures vis -à-vis de son frère était la cause de ceci? Léo payait le péché de Raph.

Il n'avait pas pensé aussi loin. Jamais plus que posé rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de son frère et lui tenir la main. Il le jurait.

S'ils s'en sortaient, il doutait que cela arrive un jour. Aucun autre être ne toucherait Léo.

 _-Eo!_

Du bruit. Était-ce les hommes qui soudain, regrettaient leur mal et qui ramenaient Léo? Ou leur famille qui venait les secourir? Ils devaient être disparu depuis au moins deux semaines. Impossible que Maitre Splinter ne remue pas le monde pour trouver son précieux disciple.

Il fut déçu.

C'était les hommes, sans Léo. La rage lui fit retrouver la voix.

 _-Sales ordures! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère?_

L'homme en noir ricana :

 _-Ton frère a eu du bon temps. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas le voir._

Il ne savait s'il devait éprouver de la joie ou de la peur. S'il voyait Léo mort…Il allait vraiment perdre la carte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Un pincement froid dans le cou et puis, les abysses…

 _ **Si vous êtes inquiets du tour de la fic ne vous en faites pas. Les secours approchent. On a traversé je crois le pire.**_


	3. La délivrance

Il avait eu des visions de Léo hurlant, se tordant, les yeux fous. Puis ensuite, le regard bleu se mouiller de larmes. Il voulait consoler son frère, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Puis, l'expression de Léonardo changea de nouveau et il se sentit soudain envahi de plénitude.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit. Il était de retour dans sa cellule, mais ce n'était pas le plus extraordinaire : Donatello était devant lui.

- _Raph,_ appela-t-il, _es-tu capable de marcher_?

Il avait peur que cela soit une hallucination dut à la soif ou à la faim, mais étrangement, alors qu'il reprenait davantage conscience, il s'aperçut qu'il allait assez bien. Il sentait quelque chose de différent en lui. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif et avait le sentiment d'être plus léger.

Que s'était-il passé alors qu'il était dans les vapes? Comment ses frères et leur Maitre les avaient retrouvés? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils devaient partir MAINTENANT.

Mais jamais sans Léo.

Il hocha la tête, tout en se mettant debout.

 _-Faut chercher Léo. Ils l'ont amené. Je pars pas d'ici sans lui._

 _-Tu es blessé, Raph. Tu devrais peut-être remonter par notre chemin et nous laisser trouver Léo, nous-même…_ proposa doucement le benjamin.

Raphael secoua la tête avec obstination.

 _-Non, Mikey. Ça se passera pas comme ça. Je quitterai pas l'édifice sans lui._

Splinter le questionna avidement :

- _Mon fils, sais-tu où es détenu ton frère? Nous devons discrètement le…_

- _Merde avec la distraction,_ s'époumona Raph tout en pouvant enfin mettre la main sur ses sais qu'on avait mis à sa vue, mais hors de portée, pour le rendre encore plus furieux. _J'vais tuer tout le monde._

- _Mon fils, ce n'est pas la voie enseignée par le Bushido, tu peux être blessé, mais…c_ ommença le vieux rat.

 _-J'en ai rien à foutre du Bushido. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Léo._

Raph hurlait, tout en tremblant de rage. Ce n'était pas une bonne stratégie, mais il en avait rien à faire de l'opinion de son père. Lui, n'avait pas vu le visage de Léo alors que ses agresseurs le prenaient à tour de rôle. Il n'avait pas vu leur frère lutter pour demeurer détaché, alors que le sang coulait sous sa queue.

Le reste fut comme rêve. Il désarma sa première victime qu'il poignarda rapidement directement dans l'aorte. Son chemin fut un véritable carnage, ne portant aucune attention à ses deux autres frères et à leur vieux Sensei qui tentait de le restreindre et murmuraient des paroles de désapprobation. Il tuait sans discernement et sans aucune hésitation, tout ce qui était entre lui et son frère. Tous ceux qui avait pu potentiellement le blesser. Aveuglé par la fureur et son envie de vengeance, l'instinct le porta jusqu'à une aile qui ressemblait à un mélange de laboratoire, d'hôpital et d'asile. Un interminable corridor, ponctué de portes identiques, se dressait devant eux.

Raph alla à une de ces portes verrouillées électroniquement qui lui sembla familière. Une émotion étrange l'envahit.

- _Il est ici, Don._ _J'en suis sûr,_ affirme-t-il tout en caressant la porte du bout de ses doigts _. Je le sens. Il est de l'autre côté. Sers-toi de ton foutu cerveau et ouvre cette putain de porte!_

 _-Raph, il y a plusieurs portes identiques…_

 _-C'est cette porte, je te dis!_

Alors que Donnie s'affairait avec le verrou, impressionné par l'assurance démontrée, Raph ne put y tenir. Il se sentait comme possédé par une force inconnue. Il devait être avec Léonardo. Il se mit à tenter de défoncer la porte de métal. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait bien que c'était futile, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Une agitation le possédait et un besoin de se dépenser qui noyait toute rationalité

Enfin, Donnie réussit à ouvrir la porte et Raphael se rua à l'intérieur. Tel qu'il l'avait prédit, leur frère en bleu se trouvait là, allongé et sous monitoring. Un soluté était branché dans son bras et ses yeux clos indiquait qu'il était inconscient ou dormait.

Donatello étouffa à peine un juron en voyant Léonardo.

Les yeux de Raph ainsi que ses doigts parcouraient le corps de jade couvert d'ecchymoses, alors que Don, comme statufié avait déjà sans doute compris ce que lui ne voyait pas. La seule chose qu'il comprenait était que Léo, son Léo, avait été souillé et blessé.

 _-J'vais tuer les salauds qui ont fait ça, grogna-t-il_

 _-Tu l'as sans doute déjà fait,_ commenta Don d'un ton absent, son regard critique scannant la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ordinateur et un sourire éclaira son visage habituellement sarcastique.

- _Mikey, prends Léo. Je vais porter l'ordinateur. Sensei et toi aussi, Raph, si tu en es capable, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour porter du matériel._

Le benjamin protesta que ce n'était pas le temps pour Donnie pour mettre main basse sur des trucs de haute-technologie, même s'il bavait de remplacer son PC 2003, mais il s'avança tout de même pour prendre Léo. Il fut stoppé par Raphael qui grogna, en montrant les dents :

 _-N'approche pas!_

Mikey, ébahi de la réaction vive, fit deux pas vers l'arrière en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Leur Sensei tenta de l'amadouer :

- _Raphael, mon fils. Nous savons que tu as beaucoup souffert durant ta captivité et que tu ne veux que protéger ton frère. Tu es blessé, laisse Michelangelo ou moi-même le porter. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre._

Raph secoua farouchement la tête et gronda à nouveau d'un air menaçant en faisant un bouclier de son corps, lorsqu'il vit leur père faire un pas vers lui. :

 _-Non. A moi._

Il savait que leur père ne ferait aucun mal à Léo et que leurs demandes étaient raisonnables, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait plus que personne ne s'approche de Léonardo, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas lui-même pourquoi. Seulement l'instinct le lui dictait.

Donnie, totalement indifférent aux démonstrations d'agressivité de Raphael, débrancha l'ordinateur et se mit à faire un tas de ce qu'il souhaitait amener avec eux.

- _D! Je sais que t'es excité par tout ce matériel comme un gosse à Noel, mais on a comme un problème ici_ , tenta Mikey en pointant leur frère aux sais qui montrait les crocs.

 _-Laissez-le le porter,_ conclut Donatello, avec exaspération. _De toute façon, s'il allait assez bien pour égorger une quinzaine de personnes, il peut bien porter Léo!_ _Et non, espèce d'idiot, si je veux amener ce matériel, ce n'est pas que pour moi! C'est que d'un toutes les infos sur ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Raph et Léo doivent être consignées dans cet ordi. De deux, il était ici, sous supervision médicale. De toute évidence, il a besoin de soins et de ce matériel. De même, Raph doit être examiné et je n'ai presque rien pour ce faire. Et de trois, j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais une telle occasion d'améliorer mon équipement._

Mikey roula des yeux devant l'opportunisme de son frère mais prit l'ordi, alors que Raphael délicatement s'emparait de son frère inconscient.

D'autorité, Donnie mis entre les bras ballants de leur père une boite contenant une unité d'oxygène d'urgence, des dossiers, des médicaments, des pansements, des seringues et des gants chirurgicaux.

 _-Allons-y. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui s'est passé, mais il n'y a pas un moment à perdre. Je dois savoir le plus rapidement possible qui étaient ces hommes, ce qu'ils voulaient et ce qu'ils ont fait à nos frères._

* * *

Merci MPtoux. Le début était hard, mais obligatoire.


	4. Bishop

Raph en arrivant au repaire respira à peine mieux. Il aurait dû s'écrouler de soulagement, de se savoir enfin chez-lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Il devait avant mettre son frère en lieu sûr. Voyant que Raphael, passait devant la porte de ce que Donnie appelait pompeusement son « labo », sans s'arrêter, se dirigeant de toute évidence vers sa propre chambre, le scientifique plissa le front : malgré qu'il tînt, lui, debout, l'état de la tortue émeraude était aussi préoccupant. Sa considération pour Léonardo, bien qu'excusable, était excessive, selon lui, frôlant la possessivité. Le long du chemin du retour, à Mikey inquiet et à leur Sensei silencieux, il avait expliqué que parfois, les personnes vivant un traumatisme ensemble développaient des liens particuliers entre elles. Cela avait paru les contenter comme explication, mais Don, lui, n'était pas convaincu. Il devait examiner ses frères sur le champ et ensuite, brancher ce nouveau bébé dit-il en jetant un regard amoureux vers le tout dernier modèle Mac. Il secoua la tête : le but était d'abord de trouver tout ce qu'il pourrait aux sujets des sévices endurés par ces frères et leurs conditions actuelles. Ensuite, il se pâmerait sur la haute-résolution de l'écran et la vitesse du processeur.

Donnie, quoiqu'il ait protesté lui aussi à la mise à mort sauvage des tourmenteurs de ses frères, ne l'avait fait que mollement. Les cris de Mikey étaient tout aussi faux, il en aurait juré. Lui et ses frères partageaient un lien très fort et quiconque blessait l'un d'eux était sûr de s'attirer les représailles des autres. Léonardo, le plus solide d'entre eux, reposait dans un état qui semblait assez critique et Raph, pourtant si peu impressionnable, de toute évidence était hautement perturbé de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il serra les dents. 25 jours. Ses frères avaient vécu ils ne savaient quels supplices terribles durant 25 jours! Tout cela car leur père refusait qu'ils l'aident dans ses recherches pour ses ainés!

Le cœur de Donatello et de Michelangelo avait saigné durant l'absence de leurs frères. Ils n'avaient eu aucun moment de repos, se prenant mutuellement dans leurs bras. Donnie s'était retrouvé à la place de Léonardo, comme consolateur et chef de famille et il avait détesté cela. Il était un scientifique et un ingénieur. Et également, pensa-t-il avec angoisse, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un médecin pour eux. Il était le seul qui pouvait les examiner et, si cela était possible, les soigner.

- _Raph,_ appela-t-il doucement. _L'état de Léonardo nécessite au moins un examen, et peut-être, des soins. Et toi aussi. Suis-moi au labo. Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Léo. Tu pourras demeurer tout le temps que tu souhaiteras._

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Raph hésita un moment, puis se décida et rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers le labo, tenant toujours leur frère évanoui dans ses bras. Cet état si long d'inconscience inquiétait fortement Donatello. Sans doute avait-il été puissamment anesthésié, durant ce qu'il semblait avoir été une opération. Il frissonna en se repassant tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête, revenant toujours au même, mais se disant que c'était irréalisable. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Mais voyant Raphael couver d'un œil possessif son aîné, refusant de le quitter d'une semelle et que quiconque s'en approche, il douta. Peut-être.

Il commença par prendre les signes vitaux de la tortue inconsciente, son état physique semblant pire que l'état mental de son autre frère. Il se demandait comment serait Léonardo à son réveil, car, constata-t-il, son frère, dû sans doute à sa constitution de fer, semblait relativement en forme. Il n'osait par contre pas trop le toucher, Raph grondant inconsciemment à chaque fois. Sa cicatrice à l'abdomen n'était pas infectée et il ne faisait pas de fièvre. Il était hydraté et sa pression pas trop préoccupante.

- _Pourquoi ils l'ont coupé, là, Donnie?_ Questionna Raph, suivant du doigt la cicatrice _. Ils savaient que Léo ne guérissait pas comme moi. Ils nous ont bombardé de questions sur le « pouvoir » de Léo. Ni lui, ni moi, on a rien dit. Est-ce seulement un pouvoir?_

Donnie ne répondit pas, procédant les informations tout en faisant une prise du sang à son frère en rouge. Il aurait dû se douter que leur capacités spéciales entraineraient un jour la convoitise. Puis, cédant à la curiosité, il demanda si les hommes avaient demandé autre chose et ce qui semblait les intéresser.

 _-Ils voulaient savoir s'ils en avaient d'autres. Si on avait des sœurs ou des frères. On a nié, tu crois bien. On voulait pas qu'ils se mettent à votre recherche,_ expliqua Raph, tout en demeurant immobile alors que le sang était tiré. _Tu vas faire quoi de mon sang, Donnie?_

 _-Tu vois cela? C'est un appareil d'analyse hématologique et une centrifugeuse. C'est ce que je portais, alors que tu portais Léo. Cela servira à voir quelle drogue ils ont mis dans ton sang ou peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait. Je pourrais ensuite faire le même type d'analyse à Léonardo._

Oui, il regrettait que ce fut dans ces circonstances, mais le malheur arrivé à Léo et Raph lui permettait enfin d'avoir du vrai matériel, afin de pouvoir les aider, plus efficacement. Tous.

Mal à l'aise et semblant agité, Raph se leva dès la fin de la seringue ayant quitté son bras, pour retourner au chevet de son frère, qui gisait sur une simple civière, que leur père avait trouvé abandonné quelque part.

 _-Donne-moi des couvertures, Donnie. Et des coussins. Beaucoup._

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de la demande. Raph n'était pas du genre à réclamer du confort, cela appartenait plutôt au rayon de Michelangelo :

 _-Tu as froid?_ Questionna-t-il avec curiosité

- _Nah. Pas moi. C'est pour Léo. Je dois le couvrir. Il doit être au chaud._ Expliqua Raph avec une emphase totalement hors de son caractère.

Sans un mot, n'osant même pas signaler que jamais de sa vie leur aîné s'était plaint du froid ou de quoique ce soit, mais le visage exprimant la plus pure consternation, Donnie extirpa du bas d'une vieille armoire, un plaid usé, mais chaud et observa, sidéré, Raph arranger la couverture autour de son frère comme un cocoon protecteur.

- _J'ai besoin de plus, Donnie. Il n'est pas assez à l'abri. Va chercher ses oreillers, les miens, nos draps. Les vôtres._

Les yeux verts de Raph brillaient de détermination, alors que frénétiquement il s'emparait du coussin que Donnie utilisait pour sa chaise de bureau.

Osant à peine laisser en plein manie, son frère en rouge auprès du bleu, Don ne passa que la tête hors du labo.

 _-Mikey! Va chercher la literie de Léo et de Raph! Ça suffira,_ expliqua -t-il à la tête chaude.

A la grande désolation de Mikey, Raph démontra des signes clairs de nervosité à son entrée et refusa net que le benjamin s'approche de Léonardo.

 _-T'es pas médecin. Ta présence n'est pas obligatoire_ , fut sa seule justification.

Leur Sensei eut la même réponse, et aucune des deux n'eut le courage de protester que, n'étant pas médecin non plus, Raph n'avait rien à faire au chevet de Léo.

Raphael, après avoir enseveli son frère sous une montagne de couvertures, luttait contre l'instinct de couvrir le corps de Léo du sien. Il savait que c'était inutile. Il savait qu'aucune menace ne pesait sur son frère, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher qu'avec peine, comme il tentait avec difficulté de mordre sa langue plutôt que de gronder à chaque fois que Donnie s'approchait d'eux.

Pour le moment, il était bien. Aucun mâle n'était près d'eux. Il pesta, se reprenant. Ce n'était pas des mâles, c'était ses frères. Aucun danger de ce côté. Donnie avait mis l'échantillon de son sang dans sa machine et avait branché son nouveau jouet. Il entendit bien des jurons proférés à voix basses, mais il ne se retourna pas. Ses yeux demeuraient vrillés sur la forme allongée sur la civière. Avec rage, il détailla les marques violacées qui ornaient Léo, particulièrement sur sa clavicule. Ces animaux l'avaient sauvagement mordu, en plus. Il devrait retourner là-bas et vérifier s'ils avaient bien tué tout le monde et s'acharner sur leurs cadavres. Mais quand Léo sera tiré d'affaire, décida-t-il.

Il fut surpris de voir Donatello, pâle, mais mortellement sérieux, soudain devant lui.

- _Raph. Que te souviens-tu exactement,_ demanda-t-il d'une voix mécanique.

- _Pas envie d'en parler, Don,_ coupa-t-il, reportant son regard sur le beau visage de jade. Personne ne devait plus jamais en parler. Pour ne pas raviver les souvenirs et les souffrances de son grand frère.

 _-C'est important…pour Léo._

L'argument porta.

- _Ces hommes, nous ont torturé. Enfin, moi physiquement…Léo…_

- _Sexuellement,_ répondit rapidement Don, pour aider Raph, essayant de ne pas démontrer le déferlement d'émotions qui l'habitait. _C'est écrit dans ce dossier. Et ensuite?_

Raphael serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar une autre fois. Voyant que son frère ne parlait pas, Donnie tenta d'orienter le sujet autrement.

- _Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu te souviens du temps que tu étais seul, avec lui._

- _On est demeurés seuls au début,_ commença-t-il avec reluctance. _Pas si longtemps, une demi-journée peut-être, je ne sais pas. Puis, ensuite, ils étaient toujours là à faire des tests. Ils se sont amusé à me blesser de toute les façons imaginables. Quand ils m'ont vu guérir, ils se sont intéressés à Léo. Je te l'ai dit, ils voulaient connaitre son don. Le chef…_

 _-Nommé Bishop_ , interrompit Donatello, en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas hurler de rage. Il ne devait pas inquiéter Raphael. Pas avant qu'il ait parlé à Léo.

 _-Peu importe son foutu nom, puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu. Cette ordure, après_ _un certain temps, il a voulu nous séparer. Pour tester Léo. Je l'ai plus revu. En fait, les hommes sont revenus une fois et après, j'ai plus vu personne. Combien de temps on est demeurés-là, Donnie?_ Ça _été si long! Chaque minute a été un calvaire et…_ Les sanglots menaçaient d'éclater, il tenta de se calmer pour demander : _comment vous avez-nous retrouvé_

Donnie fit un geste. Cette histoire était pour un autre jour. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation. Même si tout s'alignait pour accréditer ce qu'il avait déjà lu. Il avait besoin d'être sûr, au moins de l'innocence de Raphael, malgré que de toute évidence, la pauvre créature n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur était réellement arrivés, ne suivant que cet instinct brusquement aiguisé.

- _Donc, tu ne te rappelles pas que tu es demeuré 4 jours avec Léo dans une chambre adjacente à cette pièce que nous avons vu?_

 _-Quoi? Non,_ protesta Raphael avec énergie. _J'ai plus vu Léo, je te dis. J'ai assez souffert de son absence pour te l'affirmer. Pourquoi,_ questionna-t-il suspicieusement.

Donnie soupira et regarda vers le sol. Il ne savait comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Raph était une tortue simple et qui prenait la vérité aussi bien qu'un coup de poing. Il y alla donc de but en blanc.

- _Tu ne t'en souviens plus, car tu as été drogué par un produit réveillant ton instinct animal. Peu importe,_ continua-t-il rapidement, voulant en finir et ne sachant s'il aurait le courage si Raph l'interrompait _, ils vont ont réunis et…les marques de dents et les ecchymoses sur le corps de Léo…ont été faites par toi, Raph._

Le visage de Raphael se tordit de rage et de dégoût.

- _Comment t'ose me balancer une telle horreur à la figure, Donnie? Tu trouves pas que j'ai assez souffert? Alors que toi et Mikey, vous étiez peinard ici, je voyais Léo se faire défoncer sur le sol, par des mecs, l'un après l'autre, putain!_ _Alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer ou crier! Il ne cessait de me dire qu'il allait bien et que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour que je reste fort! Et je ne pouvais rien faire, à part les supplier d'arrêter! Ils m'ont forcé à regarder. Ils m'ont dit que si je fermais les yeux, ils allaient lui enfoncer un tisonnier brûlant, Donnie!_

Alors que Don se recroquevillait de honte et de chagrin, comprenant et acceptant le fait que son frère avait besoin de ventiler, il n'opposa aucune résistance à l'assaut verbal, sachant qu'il allait continuer, alors que Raph reprenait son souffle, les yeux exorbités par la fureur.

- _Alors, Donnie quand j'ai assisté aux premières loges au martyr de mon grand frère, il y a absolument aucune possibilité que j'ai pu lui faire du mal! Y a aucune drogue assez puissante pour que je perde assez la boule pour battre et mordre Léo! Tu entends : Aucune!_

Raph postillonnait à deux centimètres de son visage, martelant son doigt avec rancœur sur son plastron. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il devait expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Pas après tout le calvaire qu'il avait traversé. Mais il avait le droit de savoir et tant pis, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre le réveil de Léonardo. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche, pour aussitôt la refermer quand il vit un mouvement sur la civière et deux yeux bleus envahi de stupeur :

 _-Donnie? Et Raph?_

Le dernier prénom avait été prononcé par Léo avec une crainte si palpable que cela serra le cœur de ses deux frères. Mais pour des raisons différentes.


	5. Le réveil

_-Léo!_ Le cri des deux frères, retenti avec un égal soulagement, malgré tout. Raph, par contre, fut le premier à le rejoindre, afin de l'enlacer`.

Il fut plus blessé du raidissement du corps de son frère et de l'accélération de sa respiration entre ses bras que de tout ce qu'il avait subi là-bas. Il le serrât dans ses bras tout de même et respira dans le creux du cou de la tortue de jade. L'odeur particulière de Léonardo était présente, mais elle ne fit que l'apaiser brièvement. Quelque chose de primitif s'éveilla en lui à nouveau. Il devait protéger Léonardo.

Il se retourna pour gronder vers Donatello qui était beaucoup trop près d'eux, à son point de vue. Le scientifique ne sembla pas surpris :

 _-Raph,_ articula-il fermement, mais doucement _, je comprends que tu veuilles les protéger. Je ne suis pas une menace, ni un rival. Je suis ton frère Donnie et un médecin. Je dois soigner Léo. Ce n'est pas toi. La drogue qu'il t'ont donnée circule encore dans ton système._

Tout en parlant, Donnie jeta un regard éloquent à son frère en bleu et remarqua son flanchement à l'utilisation du pluriel, qui avait passé inaperçu pour Raphael. Léo comprit rapidement l'échange muet. Raph devait être éloigné, mais il n'écouterait pas Donatello.

Donnie vit l'effort surhumain que Léo déploya pour demeurer calme :

- _Raph. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un thé. Et un bain chaud. Peut-être aussi, tu pourrais regarder avec Mikey pour me faire une soupe._

Avec peine, Donatello remarqua le déchirement que vivait son frère Raphael, partagé entre le désir de prendre soin de Léo et celui de demeurer à ses côtés. Mais il devait s'isoler avec Léo, savoir si l'aîné savait et ce qu'il comptait faire à ce propos.

- _Raphael. Je ne veux que parler à Léonardo. Je ne le toucherais pas pendant ton absence, promis._

Raphael hésita encore. Il ne comprenait pas comment s'éloigner de Léo lui était soudain si difficile. Certes, il aimait son frère et avait souffert mille morts de le voir malmené, mais est-ce que cela justifiait que soudain, l'idée qu'il ne soit pas sous ses yeux lui apparaisse si pénible? Avait-il un syndrome post-traumatique comme Maitre Splinter?

Il se retourna vers Léo et son cœur manqua un battement devant l'air absolument terrifié de son aîné, quand il le regardait. Est-ce que cela se pouvait que Donnie ait raison? Qu'il ait fait du mal à son grand frère, sans le vouloir? Il se senti se désintégrer intérieurement devant ce regard de biche aux abois, si insolite chez son Fearless.

Léonardo avait peur de lui. Cela était sans doute dû à de la confusion, certainement. Mais, malgré sa reluctance, pour son propre bien, il devait s'éloigner et laisser Donnie vérifier ce qui n'allait pas avec Léonardo. Il céda :

- _Okay, Léo. Je te prépare ça._ _Sois calme. Nous sommes en sécurité, à la maison, Donnie va s'occuper de toi. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, Léo. C'est une promesse. Je veillerai sur toi._

Étrangement, ses paroles de réconfort semblèrent avoir un effet inverse sur la tortue, qui conserva la nervosité d'une bête traquée.

Il lutta pendant un moment contre le besoin d'embrasser son frère, avant de quitter le labo. Il n'allait pas bien lui-même, songea-t-il. Ce désir de demeurer à proximité de son aîné était anormal. S'éloigner était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, aussi désagréable cela était. A chaque pas qui l'éloignait de Léonardo, ses tripes hurlaient leur désaccord. Il se força à avancer tout de même.

Donnie sentant que le plus dur était accompli, séparer Raphael de Léonardo d'au moins six mètres, enfonça le clou, quand il vit son frère devant la sortie du laboratoire :

 _-Prends ton temps, Raph. Je dois parler avec Léo. Ferme la porte derrière-toi. Nous t'appellerons si besoin est._

Cela ne fut pas long, un quart d'heure à peine, avant que l'agitation le reprît. Il était demeuré assis à la table, regardant son benjamin d'abord préparer son repas préféré mais, après avoir à peine touché aux raviolis à la sauce tomate que Mikey avait posé devant lui, il se leva brutalement, l'éclat maniaque dans ses yeux s'étant rallumé.

- _Raph, reprends-toi mon vieux. Tu dois manger et reprendre des forces_ , s'opposa Mikey. _Bois au moins un verre d'eau ou de lait._

Raphael secoua la tête.

- _Non. Je dois aller jeter un œil sur Léo. Fait trop longtemps que Don est seul avec lui,_ déclara -t-il aussi sombrement que sommairement.

- _Mais D est notre docteur de famille. Il sait ce qu'il fait._ _T'as pas à t'inquiéter._

Michelangelo, qui connaissait son frère comme le creux de sa main, vit bien que Raphael n'était pas convaincu. Quelque chose tracassait Raph, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir. L'absence de ses grands frères avait été suffisamment pénible. Il ne pouvait endurer l'idée qu'ils avaient été torturés. Pour que Raph, qui avait toujours professé l'indépendance et n'avait jamais supporté la gouverne de Léo, subitement devait avoir sa carapace collée à la sienne, les choses devaient avoir été encore pires que ce que Donnie et lui avaient craint. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine leur père admonester Raphael sur son besoin de se nourrir.

- _Non,_ cracha Raphael avec fureur. _Pas sans que Léo mange. Et puis, tout est de votre faute pour commencer!_

Leur Sensei recula et Mikey soupira en retirant l'assiette de devant son frère. Raphael et le rat n'avaient jamais eu une relation simple, du plus loin qu'il se rappelait. Le fossé s'était élargi davantage dans les derniers mois, Raph n'adhérant pas d'un iota à la philosophie de leur Sensei et étant incapable de faire semblant comme Donnie qui lui, était trop intelligent pour y croire. Mikey, lui, n'avait su où se ranger. Il admirait beaucoup son frère Léo et avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Si Léonardo, si sublime, croyait leur Sensei, ne devait-il pas y croire lui aussi? Mais le comportement de leur père durant l'absence de ses frères lui avait ouvert les yeux. Raph et Donnie avaient raisons : leur Sensei avait été autrefois un grand homme. Son fond était bon, mais son esprit s'était ébréché, suite à la perte de son épouse et de sa fille. Sa mutation accidentelle et le séjour forcé dans les égouts, alors qu'il avait vécu plus de 40 ans au soleil, n'avaient qu'empiré son cas. Il était devenu fou.

Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur lui et même, ils devaient éloigner Léonardo de l'influence malsaine de leur Sensei, qui bourrait la tête de leur ainé d'idéaux surannés et dangereux.

Il n'écouta pas la dispute entre eux, qui fut brève. Raphael était fort, très fort et sa capacité à ne pas pouvoir être sérieusement blessé le rendait d'une témérité folle, déjà en temps normal. Mais son comportement actuel, absolument primitif, était encore plus dissuadant. Il était dangereux de s'opposer à lui dans cet état déraisonnable. Leur père avait beau ne plus avoir toute sa tête, il lui restait un lambeau d'instinct de survie. Il se tut.

Avec inquiétude, il regarda son frère heurter de toutes ses forces la porte du laboratoire. La panique de Raphael était absolument disproportionnée pour sa séparation d'à peine 20 minutes avec Léonardo. Il ne pourrait vivre avec deux autres membres de sa famille fou à lier. Il en serait incapable. Leur vie était déjà difficile, mais le dernier mois avec été un enfer et Mikey et Donnie avaient passé à un cheveu d'empoisonner Splinter, pour s'en débarrasser et pouvoir chercher Raph et Léo à leur guise.

Raph, après avoir tambouriné à la porte comme un forcené, en hurlant les pires imprécations contre Donatello, le frère avait qui il s'attendait le mieux habituellement, songea avec angoisse Mikey, le menaçant de lui arracher la tête s'il n'ouvrait la porte du labo immédiatement, fut satisfait.

Donnie et Léo apparurent, son frère en mauve portant leur leader qui agrippait son abdomen, avant d'être repoussé par Raphael qui prit sa place. Mikey nota le changement qui s'opéra sur la physionomie de Léo au même moment. Tout son visage se crispa, comme si le contact de son compagnon de détention le brûlait. Cela le remua profondément et un regard vers Donatello le confirma dans son appréhension. Donnie et Léo, ses deux frères les moins expressifs, semblaient ravagés, comme porteur d'un lourd secret. Est-ce que Raph allait mourir? Se métamorphoser pour de bon en bête sauvage? Il semblait bien parti sur cette voie.

Raphael aussi vit le mouvement de recul de son frère à son contact. Il frémit :

- _C'est donc bien vrai, Léo, ce qu'a dit Don? Je te fais mal? Ils m'ont donné quelque chose qui m'a fait perdre la tête et je t'ai blessé? J'suis désolé, Léo! Je le vois bien que t'as peur de moi…Mais tu devrais pas! Je vais te protéger maintenant! Je veux prendre soin de toi!_

Léonardo ne put supporter l'air douloureux de son frère, malgré que ses promesses de protection et de bons soins le fissent frissonner. Le plus gentiment qu'il put, il l'assura que tout allait bien.

- _Non, Raph. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis encore un peu à cran, c'est tout. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour m'en remettre. J'ai aussi besoin de solitude. Tu comprends? J'ai besoin de retrouver mon intimité. Mais sache que je sais que rien n'est de ta faute. Ce n'était pas toi._

Raphael hocha la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir, mais ne voulant obliger son frère à entrer dans les détails devant leur famille.

Donnie s'éclaircit la gorge :

- _Raph, Mikey. Léonardo a souffert particulièrement de sa détention. J'aurai besoin de…euh de persil. Pour commencer._

Mikey plissa des yeux, il avait déjà vu ce nom comme ingrédient sur des boites de conserve et ne voyait pas l'utilité de ce qui donnait de la saveur à la sauce tomate préfabriqué à la santé de Léonardo. Raph, lui, haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais si c'était ce que Léo avait besoin, cela lui suffisait come information.

- _Vous trouverez ceci dans des restaurants ou des épiceries. J'en ai besoin d'environ 200 grammes. Pour être certain._

- _Aucun problème, D. Tiens Léo, tu peux toujours prendre les raviolis de Raph. Y a du persil dedans, c'est écrit sur la boîte,_ proposa avec un entrain exagéré Mikey.

Il fut ébahi de voir Léo aussitôt se précipiter vers l'évier pour vomir tripes et boyaux. L'instinct poussa Raph à se précipiter au secours de son aîné qui le repoussa doucement.

- _Je vais bien, Raph. Seulement le stress. Tu peux te reculer._

Cela rappela douloureusement à Raphael les dénégations de Léo alors qu'il se faisait violer à répétition _« Ne t'en fais pas Raph. Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sens rien du tout »_ Alors que le sang qui coulait démontrait le contraire et que Raph voyait bien son frère ravaler ses hurlements et ses sanglots. Il en avait marre que Léo tente de le protéger, en lui mentant.

- _Tu vas bien, mon cul, oui! Je le vois que ça va pas Léo! Tu es grisâtre, tu as peur de moi, tu sembles souffrir encore au ventre et là tu vomis. Je veux savoir ce que ces salauds t'ont fait! J'veux savoir ce qu'ils m'ont obligé à te faire. Et je veux le savoir maintenant,_ s'énerva Raph.

Un nouvel échange muet s'échangea entre Léo et Donnie. Raphael ne devait jamais savoir. Donnie hocha la tête, mais l'anxiété sembla de trop pour le leader qui revomit dans l'évier.

- _Raph, Léo a vraiment besoin de persil…c'est une plante qui dissipe les nausées. Ils ont fait des expériences sur lui et Léo a…l'estomac fragile. Si le persil n'apporte pas le résultat escompté, nous trouverons autre chose. Dans deux jours, tout sera fini, promis._

La voix de Donnie était apaisante et les yeux de Mikey suppliants, mais ce fut la vue de Léo, courbé douloureusement devant l'évier qui le convainquit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une anxiété sourde le grugeait, mais il n'avait aucune raison valable de s'opposer. Donnie était le scientifique. Donnie savait quoi faire pour soulager Léo. Et quoique la situation lui déplaisait, il ne s'opposa pas quand Mikey le tira par le bras.

- _Tu te sens capable de remonter,_ questionna gentiment le benjamin,

- _Ouais,_ _pour Léo, je ferai n'importe quoi. Et puis, là, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Les hommes sont mauvais,_ déclara sombrement la tortue émeraude.

Mikey hocha la tête et il accompagna son frère vers la sortie.


	6. Confessions d'un mourant

Le persil n'avait pas guéri Léo. Le leader, si plein de promesses naguère, s'était étiolé pendant près de deux semaines encore, sous le regard à la fois inquiet et jaloux de Raphael. Alors que chaque fibre de son être était vouée à s'occuper de Léo, celui-ci le repoussait avec politesse, mais obstination. Et Raphael, impuissant le voyait de plus en plus devenir l'ombre de lui-même et n'osait même plus tendre les bras quand Léo, autrefois si inépuisable, s'évanouissait, après un de ses entrainement intensif au Dojo qu'il s'entêtait à faire, malgré qu'il ne pût rien garder de ce qu'il mangeait.

Par contre, Donnie ne rencontrerait pas la même résistance. Le jeune chef demeurait des heures, cloitrés avec lui dans son labo. Donatello ne sortait que la nuit, avec Michelangelo afin de ramener toujours plus de médicaments et d'équipements, afin de soigner Léonardo.

Raphael avait exigé des réponses et il s'était heurté à un mur. Léo niait qu'il se passait quoique ce soit, alors que tout chez-lui démentait ses propos. Donnie avait prétexté le foutu secret professionnel et Raph avait beau le menacer des pires sévices, souligner que Don n'était même pas un fichu vrai docteur pour commencer, rien n'en n'était sorti.

Il avait voulu voir alors sa propre fiche médicale et les dossiers le concernant, espérant y trouver un début de réponse sur l'étrange langueur qui saisissait le leader. Donatello ne pouvait lui refuser la vérité à son sujet, tout de même.

Eh bien, le salaud de toute évidence le pouvait car il nia avoir à cacher autre chose que ce qu'il lui avait déjà avoué et avoir détruit toutes les informations au sujet de leur détention demeurées dans l'ordinateur.

Il voyait toujours les yeux inquiets de Donnie scruter Léonardo et cela l'ulcérait. Ses deux frères partageaient un secret, dont il ne savait rien, malgré qu'il fût sûr d'être concerné. Deux fois, le scientifique avait tiré et analysé son sang et n'avait soupiré qu'un vague « normal » quand il l'avait abreuvé de questions. Non, rien n'était plus normal. Léo buvait sa fichue tisane de persil deux fois par jour et il n'allait pas mieux. Mikey pillait à chaque jour un nouveau mélange d'herbes tout en ajoutant une sorte d'huile dégoutante. A chaque fois qu'il sentait l'huile de ricin son estomac se tordait. Pas étonnant que Léo vomisse tant après l'absorption de ces mixtures.

Puis, un soir terrible, Léo avait poussé un hurlement si déchirant que ses entrailles s'étaient liquéfiées de peur. Malgré la panique et la quasi-certitude d'être rejeté à nouveau, il avait accouru dans le labo où Léo dormait toutes les nuits désormais. Possédé par une force surhumaine, alimentée par un instinct inconnu, il avait tenté de défoncer la porte. L'empreinte de sa carapace était toujours là, dans le métal déformé. Il l'avait fendu dans sa rage, accordant peu d'importance au fait de se blesser, car quelque chose de plus vital se déroulait de l'autre côté, il en était persuadé.

Il avait hurlé : sa rage d'être impuissant, son chagrin d'être mis de côté et séparé de la tortue qui importait plus que tout au monde pour lui, depuis ce soir fatidique.

Il avait dû lui-même s'assommer en se projetant contre la cloison. Le fait était que, éventuellement la porte s'était ouverte, devant lui, alors qu'il était étendu par terre.

Il s'était éveillé différent.

Léo était différent lui aussi, prostré. Donatello avait vieilli de plusieurs années en une nuit. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé et soudain Raph ne sentit plus le même besoin de tourner autour de son frère. Quelque chose s'était brisé, en même temps que sa carapace s'était fracassé sur la porte. Léonardo ne voulait pas de lui eh bien tant pis.

Léo avait cessé de s'entrainer et dès que Raph entrait dans une pièce, il en sortait. Après moult discussions dont on l'avait tenu à part ainsi que Mikey, il avait été décidé que Léo devait entamer un voyage spirituel afin de se « retrouver » Raph n'avait pas aimé l'idée. Son père et Donatello eut beau lui démontré que Léonardo, atteint émotivement et physiquement devait se refaire une santé à l'air pur et au soleil, cela ne changeait rien.

Le soir que Léo quitta, il n'était pas là. Il était à la surface. Il n'avait plus peur. Il avait vaincu son traumatisme, pourquoi Fearless n'y arrivait pas? Il n'aimait pas l'idée de son frère faible dans une forêt amazonienne, où des bêtes sauvages ou pire, des hommes, pouvait l'attaquer et le détruire à nouveau.

Quand il était rentré, un bandana bleu trainait sur son oreiller. Il avait pleuré.

C'était il y a deux ans. Depuis, beaucoup de chose avaient changées.

Il avait appris que pas tous les hommes étaient mauvais. Ses frères et lui avait sauvé une fille nommée April qui les n'avait pas traités en monstre. Elle leur avait présenté son copain Casey, qui était devenu son meilleur pote. Il n'avait pas été proche de quelqu'un autant depuis Léo. Lui et ses frères ne partageaient plus la même complicité. Ils avaient connu le monde extérieur et refusaient d'être confinés. En découvrant, par le biais d'April et de Casey, des objets du quotidiens neufs et de la nourriture fraiche, le besoin d'argent s'était fait sentir. Donnie et Mikey s'étaient chacun trouvé un emploi dans leur compétence qui respectait leur anonymat, leur salaire améliorant considérablement leur ordinaire, pour lequel April les approvisionnait. Raph aussi avait son emploi. Il détroussait les membres des gangs criminels après leur avoir éclaté le crâne. Il gardait ce qui l'intéressait de leur marchandise pour son propre usage récréatif. Il donnait 400$ par semaine à Donatello pour le « loyer » proclamait-il, pince sans rire. Mikey et Don donnait chacun 200$ pour la cagnotte commune. Raph, lui, prétendait donner également la part de Léo.

Léo…il lui manquait tant. Sans lui, il tombait en morceaux. Il avait toujours eu un côté obscur et, sans son frère pour le tirer vers la lumière, il sombrait. Ils le faisaient tous.

Jamais il n'avait reçu la moindre nouvelle de Léonardo, mais malgré tout, à l'insu de tous, Raph dormait toujours avec son bandana en main.

Il y avait eu d'autres moments, qu'il avait tenté de cacher. Quelques mois après le départ de Léo, cela avait commencé. Une envie dévorante d'être physiquement avec quelqu'un. Il avait arpenté les rues sombres de la ville, trouvant son compte où lorsqu'il ne le trouvait pas, le prenant de force. C'était mieux que de s'attaquer à ses frères.

Et cela n'était rien à côté de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Léo.

Cela l'avait repris en mars, à peu près en même temps que ce qui aurait dû être le 17 anniversaire de son frère. Puis, à nouveau à la fin de l'été.

Il n'en parla pas à Donatello. Le lien de confiance entre eux était devenu presque inexistant.

Heureusement que Léonardo n'était pas là, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le voit, réduit à à peine mieux que leurs agresseurs.

Cela faisait près de deux ans et il était là, à veiller un vieil homme mourant, ou plutôt un rat. Maitre Splinter, sans son pupille adoré, sans son reflet grandiose, n'était plus qu'un sénile animal grelottant. Aucun de ses autres prétendus fils ne s'en préoccupait, outre que le strict nécessaire de le garder en vie. Et cela n'avait pas été suffisant, car il était mourant.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. C'était de la faute du rat si Léonardo avait quitté. Donnie ne pouvait le veiller, ayant du travail ainsi que Mikey le jour. Raph, ne sortant que la nuit pouvait bien demeurer là.

Splinter délirait et Raph eut vraiment envie d'abroger ses souffrances quand le rat se plaignit de ne pas avoir vu ses petits-enfants.

- _De quoi tu causes! On est des mutants…t'aurais pas eu de petits enfants. Tu peux mourir sans regret,_ répondit nonchalamment la tortue en roulant des yeux.

- _Le persil, Raphael…je te demande pardon…le persil…_

Les yeux d'or vert s'ouvrirent, soudains intéressés. Pourquoi Splinter mourant parlerait de ce fichu persil?

- _Persil…pas pour nausée. Pas dans ce cas-là._

Le vieux rat avait peine à parler, mais sentant l'attention de son fils vrillé sur lui, il continua.

- _Persil…plante ancienne…reconnue pour ces propriétés abortives._

Un coup au sternum lui aurait moins coupé le souffle. Il sut instinctivement que c'était vrai, mais il ne put y croire. Sa logique s'y opposa.

 _-Et alors? Quel est le lien avec Léo? Y en a pas. C'est un mâle. Tu délires, Splinter!_

Le rat eut ce regard halluciné qu'il avait parfois, mais pour une fois, Raphael n'eut pas envie de s'en moquer.

 _-L'homme, Bishop, que ton frère m'a dit, travaillait pour un ennemi à moi. Il a voulu s'emparer des capacités de ton frère afin de créer une garde rapprochée à mon ennemi, Shredder. Il a accouplé ton frère à des femelles, pendant des jours. Mais, ensuite, il a préféré mixer vos dons, à tous les deux. Pour des descendants indestructibles et infatigables. Il a changé ton frère, lui ajoutant des organes femelles. Il vous a, que Bouddha me protège, forcé à vous accoupler ensemble. Plusieurs fois._

Blanc comme neige, sachant que tout concordait, malgré tout, Raph nia :

 _-Ça aucun sens, vieillard, ce que tu dis. En admettant cela, il aurait fallu des années pour que les bébés grandissent…_

 _-Les tortues ont des portées considérables. Il en souhaitait une vingtaine. Des petits. Il voulait en disséquer quelques-uns…voir le secret dans leurs gênes, essayer de séparer l'Adn…Les autres auraient testés des hormones de croissances rapides. C'est un scientifique redoutable…il aurait trouvé. J'ai vu…avant que Donatello parte disposer de leurs restes…j'ai vu 5 œufs. Les vôtres, mes fils. Cela a affecté la santé de ton frère…il m'a tout avoué. Je lui ai dit de partir. Donatello a dit que c'était pour le mieux…Pardonne-moi Raphael…_

Raph n'écoutait absolument plus et ne put donc accorder son pardon au mourant.

Il se demandait seulement si un docteur pouvait plâtrer ses propres jambes brisées et si, sans dents, les explications de Donatello demeureraient intelligibles.

 _Désolée pour ma fic sombre. Le romanesque s'en vient…éventuellement. Au prochain chapitre, Don crache la vérité-au complet- et Léo fait son retour._


	7. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

Alors qu'il traversait le Dojo et le séjour, pour se rendre jusqu'au labo, des centaines de pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête. Il tenta de superposer des flashs de souvenir de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux années, espérant y découvrir quelque chose qui viendrait contredire la confession de Splinter. Le vieillard, qu'il soupçonnait fou depuis des années, devait avoir eu un ultime délire. Mais, au contraire, à mesure qu'il s'approchait du labo, il devait l'admettre.

Tout concordait.

Il se rappelait les ecchymoses de Léo et où elles étaient situées. Et Donnie lui-même l'avait avoué : il en était responsable. Sauf que Donatello n'avait pas précisé la « nature » de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Léo, alors qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Raphael avait présumé qu'il avait battu Léonardo, mais il pouvait admettre que cela n'avait aucun sens. Le visage de son frère était indemne et ses blessures constituaient surtout à des meurtrissures, qui ne correspondaient pas à des coups de poings. La clavicule avait été couvert de morsures. Il savait désormais que mordre le col de ses partenaires était coutumier chez lui. Les autres ecchymoses n'avaient pas une assez grande circonférence. Pas plus grosse que ses doigts, par exemple et se concentraient sur les cuisses et les bras de Léo.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi con! Peut-être qu'il aurait pu croire que ces marques venaient des précédents agresseurs de Léo, mais ceux-ci ne l'avait pas mordu, tout sauvage qu'ils étaient. Il y avait assez assisté. De même, les bleus étaient trop gros pour être ceux de doigts humains. Pourquoi de toute façon remet-il cela en cause? Donnie l'avait prévenu : les marques étaient les siennes.

Ensuite, il y avait eu toute la nervosité de Léo à son égard. Pas étonnant. Après avoir subi les viols de ses tortionnaires, il avait dû subir ceux de son propre petit frère. Léo s'en rappelait et, sachant qu'il avait souffert de le voir maltraité, il n'avait pas voulu que Raph se sente coupable. Il s'était donc tu.

Ensuite…ensuite et son cœur coula en y pensant, il y avait eu toutes ses nausées et cet état général de faiblesse. Tout ce qu'avait déjà subi Léonardo, juxtaposé à son opération et cette…grossesse, avait dû effectivement le rendre malade.

N'empêche que, dans l'heure suivant son réveil, Léonardo, de concert avec Donatello, avait décrété la fin de cette grossesse. Sans lui en parler.

Devant la porte du laboratoire, il arrêta un bref moment. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait su? Il devait admettre l'ignorer. Il se souvint de cette époque. Don disait que les « hormones » l'affectaient. Il se souvint que, lors des deux semaines suivants leur retour, il avait été excessivement protecteur de Léonardo. Il savait pourquoi : malgré que sa conscience l'ait oublié, l'instinct animal, lui, se souvenait et savait qu'il devait s'occuper de son partenaire et de ses petits à naitre. Qui l'ait su par une odeur, un souvenir refoulé ou l'intuition, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Parce que cela n'était plus.

Léonardo et Donatello l'avait privé de la chance unique d'avoir peut-être, une descendance.

Il se prit à rêver un moment encore, à ce qu'aurait pu être leurs enfants. Il sourit amèrement. Avec leurs deux personnalités, il est certain que leurs enfants n'auraient pas été du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Cela aurait été de fiers combattants. Et effectivement, avec leurs gènes mutants, de redoutables guerriers. Indestructibles.

S'ils avaient pu éclore.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait puisque Donatello et Léonardo en avait décidé autrement.

Et pourquoi Donatello? Donnie n'était pas le père! Ce n'est pas parce que Donnie portait un sarrau que des perles et des roses coulaient de sa bouche ! Il aurait dû être le seul consulté!

Pourquoi Léonardo ne l'avait-il pas fait?

Il en avait assez de poser des questions et poussa la porte d'un coup de pied.

Donnie, blasé, sa tasse de café à la main et son casque d'écoute sur la tête, fit signe à Raph de se taire, sans même le regarder.

 _-Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas ce type de ligne téléphonique!_

Raph n'en avait rien à foutre des clients de Donnie, du travail « propre » de Donnie et du salaire de 750$ par semaine de Donnie qui faisait s'extasier Mikey. On l'avait privé d'êtres vivants, qu'il aurait pu faire sauter sur ses genoux au lieu de voler et d'égorger des petits criminels et qu'il aurait bercé la nuit, pour calmer leurs cauchemars, au lieu de faire la fête. Et en plus, on l'avait privé de la chance d'être enfin considéré comme quelque chose de plus qu'un petit soldat ou un petit frère par Léo. Il aurait pu être pour lui un amant, un conjoint, un partenaire. Il avait vieilli et mieux compris le trouble qu'il avait ressenti envers son grand frère, juste avant leur enlèvement. Il avait désiré Léo. Et toute cette agressivité n'était qu'une pathétique parade pour cacher à quel point il lui était aussi cher. Léonardo, effectivement, ne pouvait qu'être le plus idéal des partenaires, pour lui, malgré leur caractère divergent. Il aurait insufflé de la vie et de la passion à Léonardo et lui, en retour, lui aurait partagé sa compassion et sa tempérance. Autant il avait besoin que ses ardeurs soient rafraîchis, autant que les murs de glace dont s'entouraient Léonardo devaient fondre. Des petits auraient créer un lien supplémentaire entre eux, permettant aussi une cicatrisation plus rapide de leurs blessures, et auraient été un parfait prétexte pour mettre chacun de l'eau dans leur vin, tout en préservant leur immense orgueil qu'ils avaient en commun.

Ils auraient pu être heureux, autant que des mutants vivants dans des égouts puissent l'être. Pour Léo, pour eux, il aurait tout fait pour devenir un être meilleur.

Mais Donnie, avec sa science et ses concoctions de sorcière, l'avait dépouillé de son unique chance d'avoir sa propre famille.

D'un coup de talon bien placé, il fit se fracasser la tasse à l'effigie de la compagnie qui employait Don.

Donatello, outragé, coupa la communication et se leva, prêt à foutre son pied quelque part à son frère, malgré ses trente-cinq kilos de plus en muscle.

Voyant le regard ambré luire d'une lumière mauvaise, Donnie recula.

- _Tu sais_ , déduit-il simplement.

L'aveu coupa presque les jambes de Raphael. Il avait presque souhaité que Donnie s'insurge qu'il n'avait rien à cacher et le foutre à la porte. Mais il venait de l'admettre. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Sous le choc, sa rage s'évanouit.

Donnie ouvrit son tiroir et pris une bouteille de Tia Maria et se remplit à moitié ensuite une seconde tasse de café. Après avoir ajouté le Tia Maria, afin d'emplir la tasse, Donnie pris une gorgée, jetant un regard désabusé à son frère.

- _Ça sera peut-être moins lourd à porter maintenant que tu sais. J'ai voulu te le dire…mais Léo n'a pas voulu._

Le prénom fouetta Raphael, éveillant sa colère.

- _Va te faire foutre. Tu feras pas porter le chapeau uniquement aux absents_ , gronda-t-il.

L'informaticien rétrécit les yeux devant l'accusation :

- _Hé! Tu crois que c'est moi qui avait le droit de veto là-dedans? Tu crois que c'est mon avis qui a pesé dans la balance? C'était le corps de Léo. C'était son choix, pas le mien._

- _Ah ouais? Et moi, le père, j'avais pas voix au chapitre?_

- _Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai voulu t'en parler. Léo n'a pas voulu. Il a dit que c'était une bénédiction que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Il avait peur que tu te supprimes, si tu savais. Il a voulu t'éviter la honte, le remords et d'avoir à faire un choix. Il a dit que…savoir que tu as été…que tu as fait comme eux, aurait été trop pour toi. Que tu ne l'aurais pas supporté._

Raph avouait qu'en quelque part c'était vrai, à l'époque. Avec la distance, le souvenir de leur détention était moins atroce. Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Donnie s'évertua à défendre son point de vue:

- _Léo ne pouvait pas les garder. D'un, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu les mener à terme, c'était beaucoup trop exigeant pour son corps. Et même, Léo lui-même aurait pu y rester. Ensuite, les avoir t'aurait révélé leurs origines et il ne le voulait pas, pour ton propre bien._

Le cœur de Raph battait à tout rompre. Il avouait que son frère avait été généreux et courageux, à son habitude. Il demeurait qu'il aurait préféré un dévouement moins noble et que son grand frère lui fasse assez confiance pour lui avouer son secret.

- _Il aurait pu m'en parler, Donnie. On aurait figuré ensemble quoi faire, par la suite…_

 _-Raph, tu ne te voyais pas! Tu étais un animal, couvant Léo d'un regard possessif. Mikey a même dit qu'il s'étonnait que tu ne pisses pas tout simplement dessus pour mieux marquer ton territoire! Dans ces conditions, tu aurais dépecé quiconque aurait menacé la couvée de Léo. Ça l'a effrayé. Comprends-le. On l'a accouplé de force à son propre frère après lui avoir fait subir une implantation d'organes internes féminins. Il se retrouve fécondé et traité en femelle conquise par son propre petit frère!_ Expliqua le scientifique

 _-C'est pas vrai! Je traitais bien Léo._

 _-Oui, je ne dis pas le contraire. Demeure que Léo est le chef. Maitre Splinter l'a décidé et nous l'avons accepté. Il a toujours été traité en tant que tel et se retrouver soudain le protégé au lieu du protecteur a dû déplaire à son égo._

 _-Ah ouais? Et pour une question d'égo, vous avez bousillé des œufs innocents? S'insurgea la tortue rouge._

 _-Non, Raph…c'est plus compliqué que ça et je t'ai déjà expliqué. C'est exactement pour ce genre d'attitude qu'il n'a pas voulu t'en parler. Quand Léo reviendra, tu…_

 _-Et donc, après tout ça, n'oublions pas, Léo a tout simplement mis la poussière sous le tapis et a pris des vacances,_ ricana sarcastiquement Raphael.

 _-Pas du tout, Raph!_ s'opposa la tortue olive avec aplomb. _Léo s'est éloigné pour beaucoup de raisons. Sa santé était vraiment chancelante. Ensuite, nous n'étions pas certains s'il possédait une des caractéristiques particulières des femelles tortues et il ne pouvait attendre de le découvrir ici._

 _-C'est-à-dire?_

 _-Les femelles tortues conservent en elles durant cinq ans le sperme des mâles. Elles peuvent donc concevoir, sans accouplement durant ce délai,_ expliqua Donatello devant le regard soudain brillant de son frère. _Léo, en ce cas, voulait pondre dans un milieu plus propice et éloigné. Il ne voulait pas que tu sache et, s'il devait avoir des petits, il ne voulait pas qu'ils tombent en les mains d'hommes malintentionnés. Et ce n'est pas tout. Léo, avant son opération a reçu la même drogue que toi. Elle a eu un effet moindre chez lui, agissant davantage comme du vulgaire viagra, alors qu'il s'accouplait aux mutantes femelles en captivité. J'ai tout lieu de croire qu'elle a éveillé chez lui, comme chez-toi, un gêne reptile, dormant chez-moi et Mikey : la saison de reproduction. Léo n'avait pas envie que vous vous retrouviez toutes les deux au même endroit durant cette période.,_ conclut-il

- _Comment sais-tu cela? Et si Léo a été aussi drogué comment se rappelle-t-il tout cela? Peut-être pour commencer, je ne suis même pas le géniteur._

Raph voulait lui-même écraser l'espoir qui papillonnait en lui que peut-être au Costa Rica, Léo s'occupait de leurs enfants et qu'ils s'ébattaient tous dans une cascade d'eau pure, attendant qu'il les rejoigne. Il imaginait la tortue de jade s'étendre au soleil, entourée de leurs petits aux yeux du même turquoise que l'eau. Il se coucherait à ses côtés, ses petits grimpant sur son plastron.

- _J'ai lu les dossiers et visionné tous les films,_ interrompit Don, fermement. _Tout est très complet. Bishop était un homme très organisé et minutieux et rien n'a pas été consigné, jusqu'à notre arrivée à votre secours. Léo n'a été sailli par aucun autre mâle suite à son opération. Tout a été documenté et.._

- _Tu as vu des vidéos?_ questionna à nouveau Raph, la bouche en agape.

- _Oui_ , rougit Don. _Pour euh…la science. Je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé…_

- _T'as vu les vidéos de moi et de Léo,_ réitéra, incrédule, Raph.

- _Pas tous, ils étaient trop nombreux et longs et bon_ , se justifia Donatello, _c'était répétitif et assez malaisant._

 _-Dis-moi, Don…est-ce que je l'ai fait souffrir?_ bredouilla-t-il.

C'était la question qui le torturait.

- _Je crois que c'était surtout la psyché de Léo qui souffrait. Tu as été brutal, mais puisque Léo ne t'offrait qu'une résistance verbale, tu n'as pas été jusqu'à être violent. J'ai conservé un film pour…_

- _Merde Don...t'as gardé ça? Tu te branles sur Léo, sale petit pervers?_ Cracha, Raphael, dégoûté.

 _-Quoi? Non!_ nia farouchement Donatello. _Je le gardais comme preuve. Au cas où, je ne sais, il arriverait quelque chose à Léo et qu'il te confierait vos petits, afin que tu saches que c'était bien les tiens. J'ai conservé aussi le hum…sixième œuf. Léo l'ignore car il aurait désapprouvé. Il a tenu à un enterrement digne pour les autres, mais, je suis désolé, Raph…ils n'étaient pas à terme, mais même morts, je voulais savoir s'ils étaient viables, si Léo pouvait vraiment porte une descendance qui pourrait potentiellement survivre. J'étais aussi curieux de leur apparence alors, j'ai ouvert un des œufs…_

Le coup de poing parti, c'était tout ce que Raph avait trouvé pour faire taire Donatello. Il comprenait l'intérêt scientifique de cet œuf, mais cela demeurait son petit et même mort, il ne pouvait supporter ce manque de respect. Léo ne l'aurait supporté non plus.

Donnie se frotta la mâchoire :

- _Ouais, je l'ai sûrement mérité, reste que la découverte le valait. Je n'ai pas touché au corps du fœtus, mais il était conforme à ce que l'on peut s'attendre de la part de deux tortues mutantes._

- _C'est-à-dire?_ grogna Raph, peu content des termes employés par Donatello.

- _Identique à nous. Parfaitement constitué._

Des larmes de regrets montèrent aux yeux de Raphael. Léo avait eu le ventre plein de petits « parfaitement constitués »et lui, l'imbécile aveugle, n'avait rien vu. Et là, ce ventre-là était vide. Mais…

Il s'illumina, laissant l'espoir l'envahir, déjà prêt à faire ses malles.

- _Donc, Léo est peut-être quelque part, en Amérique Centrale, avec nos petits? Tu as dit que, même sans accouplement…_

Donnie secoua sombrement la tête.

- _C'est ce que je croyais. Je n'avais rien pour en être sûr. L'opération sur Léonardo était une première. Mais, nous savons désormais qu'il n'en n'est rien. Léo devait demeurer au Costa Rica 2 ans. Après ce délai, je jugeais qu'il n'y avait plus de danger._

- _Et alors?_

- _C'est ce que j'ai voulu te dire tout à l'heure, Léonardo m'a averti de son retour. Selon moi, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures. Dès la nuit tombée. Son avion se pose dans 30 minutes, s'il n'y a pas de retard. Ensuite, le temps qu'il fasse assez sombre et qu'il soit sécuritaire pour lui de venir jusqu'ici._ Déclara Donnie avec une certaine lassitude.

Raphael pâlit;

- _Comment…comment t'a-t-il avisé?_

- _Courriel. Qui eut cru que Léo comprendrait autre chose que l'Art de la Guerre et le Bushido? Je lui avais laissé mon adresse et, tu peux rire si tu veux, mais Léo a ressenti que Splinter allait sur sa fin. En bon fils aîné, il veut recueillir son dernier soupir et il me signale que « tout danger est écarté, le délai étant passé ». Regarde. Une personne de confiance l'a écrit pour lui._

Raphael lu les trois lignes sèches supposément de la part de Léonardo. Une nausée d'anxiété le prit. Il ne savait comment prendre cette nouvelle. Léo lui avait épouvantablement manqué, mais les dernières révélations avaient été troublantes.

Il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec son frère, dont lui seul se souvenait. Et Donnie, ce sale pervers.

Léo avait fait comme si rien ne s'était pas passé. Ou plutôt tenté. Fearless était un fichu mauvais comédien.

Léo s'était ensuite débarrassé de leurs petits. Dans son dos. Il se rappela avec un frisson le cri déchirant de Léo, cette nuit-là. Quand il avait expulsé de son corps leurs œufs, prématurément, de par son fait à lui et Donatello.

Léo avait finalement fui pour élever loin de lui, seul, LEURS autres potentiels petits. S'ils étaient venus au monde, Raph n'en n'aurait probablement jamais rien su.

Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de consulter Raphael, le géniteur.

Son opinion, ses désirs, ses besoins, n'avaient pas d'importance aux yeux du Fearless Leader.

Pas plus que s'il avait été un donneur de sperme anonyme.

Y en a qui aurait pu dire que Fearless avait été courageux, de prendre toutes les difficiles décisions à son compte et de souffrir en silence, allant jusqu'à l'exil. Ouais, y en a qui aurait pu dire cela, mais pas Raphael. Pour Raph, Léonardo n'était qu'un sale fils de pute.

* * *

Dans le film de 2007, lors du retour de Léo d'Amérique Centrale, la rancœur de Raph à son égard est intense. Donc, voici ce que j'ai imaginé, qui expliquerait cette longue absence de la part du leader et l'agressivité de Raphael, sauf qu'il n'est pas un gentil NigthWatcher

Pour ceux qui s'inquiète, ça finira bien, mais en général, je préfère mettre du drame et de la tempête avant le beau temps. Cela nous le fait apprécier davantage. Mon baromètre n'annonce pas de beau temps avant plusieurs chapitres. Vous êtes prévenus ;)


	8. Première confrontation

Raphael passa le reste de la journée dans le Dojo, frappant le sac de sable de ses poings. Il imaginait démolir le visage de Léo. Son visage…était-il semblable à celui de ses souvenirs? Il se rendit compte que, malgré qu'il pensât à son frère toutes les nuit, avant de dormir, l'apparence de Léonardo se couvrait d'un voile. Il se souvient de grands yeux, très bleus et de la teinte vert feuille de sa peau. Cela n'avait pas dû changer, étant des traits permanents, mais pour le reste…c'était flou.

De toute façon, peu importe le visage de son frère.

Il le haïssait et il ne pourrait qu'y voir dans chaque ligne les stigmates du crime de Léo. Menteur, trompeur, hypocrite, égoïste et meurtrier.

Chaque qualificatif était ponctué d'un coup plus sec sur le sac.

Il avait fait jurer à Don de la boucler. Le scientifique avait promis sans difficulté, prétextant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'immiscer _dans leurs affaires._ Qu'il y avait été entrainé malgré lui…

Tu parles…

Ses jointures étaient en sang, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Sa vie était un cul-de-sac de toute façon. Il mourrait jeune, d'overdose ou finalement d'une balle qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'éviter. Et ensuite, fin de la lignée de Raph.

Personne pour se battre, personne pour demeurer en vie.

On l'avait privé de tout ce qui aurait pu avoir un sens.

- _Bonsoir, Raphael._

Il sursauta. Cette voix…

C'était la même que dans ses souvenirs, mais plus mâle. Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement, laissant son ainé approcher.

 _-Tu ne me salue pas, Ototo?_

De toute évidence, Donatello avait tenu sa promesse. Léo ne pousserait pas la comédie d'être civil s'il savait que Raph était au courant. Ototo. Petit frère. Il ne serait jamais connu comme étant autre chose. Il avait été un pseudo fils et un frère, point. Jamais sur sa pierre tombale, en admettant qu'il en ait une un jour, ne serait inscrit : » il fut un merveilleux époux et un père dévoué. »

Personne ne portera son deuil. Jamais.

Lorsqu'il senti son frère tout près, derrière lui, il ne put résister et, après avoir réussi à forcer ses traits à se tordre en un visage le plus neutre possible, c'est-à-dire, méprisant, il se retourna.

Un étranger, et en même temps, Léonardo, se trouvait devant lui.

Il s'attendait à voir la veulerie marquée le visage de son aîné ou la souffrance. Peut-être le regret. Son frère, avant son départ, tenait à peine sur pied. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Léonardo avait grandi, certainement, d'un bon 15 cm, frôlant le 1m90, et donc, encore, plus grand que lui-même. Sans doute, l'air pur et le soleil avait dû être pour quelque chose dans cette poussée. Il se tenait droit et semblait aussi solide qu'un chêne, comme s'il n'avait aucun sang sur les mains. Sa peau était d'un vert plus profond que dans son souvenir, lui donnant justement la couleur riche d'une luxuriante forêt tropicale. Leur peau pouvait-elle donc hâler au soleil?

Le visage de son frère avait perdu sa rondeur juvénile, l'os de la mâchoire étant finement marqué. Cette figure était virile, mature. Personne en le regardant aurait pu croire que cette créature si martiale avait porté des petits.

Les bras, les épaules et, remarqua-t-il en regardant plus bas, ses jambes, n'étaient que longs muscles, sans une once de gras, comme s'il était une divinité de jade et non une créature de chair. Pour sûr, Léo n'avait pas dû se nourrir de pizza durant son périple. Probablement des insectes, pensa-t-il avec dégoût, avaient dû constituer son ordinaire. Un tatouage de quelque chose de monstrueux était incrusté dans un de ces biceps. Cela s'accordait parfaitement avec sa personnalité impitoyable, décida-t-il.

Les yeux bleus étirés, par contre, surgissaient du lot, refusant d'être ignorés et Raph se rendit compte qu'il en avait mésestimé la splendeur, durant leur séparation. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère sans son bandana, depuis l'enfance, qu'ils lui semblaient tant irradier. Leur nuance de bleu, décida-t-il n'était pas naturel et devait avoir été causé par le mutagène. Il avait baisé plus de cinquante personnes, tous avec des yeux bleus, se rendit-il compte soudainement et aucune n'avait cette teinte. Il ne savait le nom exact, il n'était pas poète. Il savait que la juste comparaison était sans doute avec une pierre précieuse, mais soudain, son vocabulaire, si peu fourni, lui échappait.

Une impression de force et d'assurance se dégageait de Léo et cette sorte d'arrogance hérissa Raph à l'extrême. Comment osait-il se présenter ainsi le front haut, après ce qu'il avait fait! Il souriait même, de ce petit sourire satisfait et sûr de lui.

Léonardo dût remarquer le changement qui s'opéra en lui. Son sourire s'évanouit, se transformant en mimique emplit de sollicitude :

- _Raph?_ appela-t-il doucement. _Tu ne sembles pas content de me voir? Je sais que tu t'opposais à mon départ, mais tu vois…je suis revenu._

Revenu, oui. Le ventre plat et les bras vides, le visage et les yeux aussi limpides que s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Cette comédie le rendait malade. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à Léo. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre à ce sujet. Un détail de plus et il perdait la tête et étranglait son frère sur le champ. Ensuite, il se ferait sauter à lui-même la cervelle, pour ne plus se rappeler.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ , trouva -t-il la force de grogner, en pointant le biceps de jade, pour changer de sujet. _Le croque-mitaine?_

Qui dévore les enfants. Merde voilà qu'il y repensait.

- _Mon tatouage? Non, c'est une divinité qui…_

- _Une divinité,_ rugit Raph. _Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois?_

Les divinités sauvages mésoaméricaines pour lesquelles on procédait à des sacrifices humains.

A chaque fois que ses yeux se poserait sur Léo, il y repenserait. Du sel sur ses plaies.

Il ne pourrait pas oublier cela aussi facilement que son enlèvement. Il ne serait plus jamais normal.

Léonardo plissa ses yeux. Il s'enflammait toujours aussi facilement, mais il brûlait d'un froid cryogénique.

 _-Et toi, toujours aussi colérique?_ jeta-il dédaigneusement, _je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi. Je suis venu voir Maitre Splinter._

Raph fit un grand geste ostentatoire.

- _Bien entendu que tu n'es pas venu pour moi! Je ne compte pas,_ ajouta-il, avec une fureur mal-déguisée. _Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, mais il est sûrement déjà mort,_ conclut-il avec une indifférence outrée, afin de blesser son frère aussi fortement que lui-même l'était _._

Léo pâlit de plusieurs tons.

- _Comment peux-tu dire cela? S'il en avait pour si peu de temps, pourquoi est-il seul?_ S'écria-t-il, bouleversé. _N'as-tu aucune sensibilité, Raphael? C'était notre père, notre seule famille! Que dirais-tu de mourir seul, dans le noir?_

Paroles malheureuses…Il aurait eu une famille. Il ne serait pas mort seul…Lui, insensible? Ébloui par un élan meurtrier, Raph ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le cuir tiède de son sac de sable, tentant de se restreindre.

 _-Léo,_ articula-t-il avec difficulté. _Va-t'en, va-t'en avant que je ne te tue._

Léonardo demeura silencieux trois secondes, le temps sans doute de s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu. Soudain, un petit rire condescendant cascada de sa bouche.

- _Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que tu me battes._

Raphael ouvrit grands les yeux devant ce défi, lancé avec arrogance.

Il se retourna, piqué au vif :

 _-Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec ça._

Le leader, croisa les bras, adoptant sa pose de héros sûr de lui et de l'adoration des foules. Raph haïssait cette posture et maintenant plus que jamais.

- _Tu as sans doute oublié durant mon absence que j'étais meilleur que toi. Je le suis toujours,_ déclara le jeune chef avec aplomb.

Cet arrogant fils de…

- _Ça t'en sais rien, garçon de la jungle. T'étais pas là. Je t'ai pas attendu pour m'entrainer alors que tu gobais des mouches en vacances_ , pesta haineusement la tortue émeraude.

- _Je n'étais pas en vacances,_ hurla, Léo, courroucé. _J'étais en formation. Pour être un meilleur leader. Pour vous. Pour toi, Raph._

De toutes les conneries de merde qu'il avait entendues dans sa vie, c'était la meilleure.

Alors que la main de Raph descendait vers son sai, envoyant au diable la retenue, une voix appela Léo.

- _Mon fils. Mon Léonardo. Est-ce toi?_

Le visage de Léo se transfigura et il tourna le dos à Raph, l'oubliant.

 _-Père!_

L'appel de Léo vibra dans le cœur de Raph.

« Père ». Voilà un titre qu'il n'aura jamais.

* * *

 _Je suis contente que vous aimiez, malgré que cela demeura une histoire sombre. J'ai essayé d'inclure des événements de 2007 avec l'apparence des tortues de 2012, puisque que dans la dernière série, je trouve que les traits des tortues sont mieux définis. Mais après cela, tout sera seulement imaginaire. Peut-être n'aimerez vous pas la tournure qui va suivre, et je sais que je vais perdre plusieurs lecteurs, mais j'espère que cela rejoindra quelques uns d'entre vous, malgré tout._


	9. Souvenir de voyage

Il n'alla pas jusqu'à frapper son frère dans le dos. Il le laissa voir le vieillard. Sans doute tous allaient fêter le retour de l'enfant prodigue. Il ne voulait pas voir cela. Il avait besoin de sortir, de ventiler. Il était près de minuit. L'heure pour lui de sortir.

Il revint après la descente de son adrénaline à 5h30 du matin. A son grand étonnement, tout le monde était éveillé et à la table de la cuisine. Il se senti projeter dans le passé à voir tous ses frères réunis.

Il cligna ses yeux rougis et regarda l'heure, pour être certain de ne pas s'être trompé. Fearless, bien entendu, ne dormait jamais. C'était un fait avéré qui n'avait pas dû changer. Il prétendait toujours que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se lève tôt ou une connerie du genre. Tu parles : quel avenir? Mais que faisait Mikey debout alors qu'il ne s'éveillait jamais avant 10h30? Justement, enjoué et ne semblant pas du tout incommodé de s'être levé tôt, le benjamin l'appela :

- _Hé, Raph! Tu arrives pile poil! Léo allait nous raconter son voyage!_

- _Rien à foutre. Il peut bien avoir fait les puces à des singes, je m'en balance,_ clama Raphael. La migraine commençait à se faire sentir. Il devait se faire un café bien fort, même s'il allait se coucher par la suite.

Léo fit un geste de nonchalance, afin de montrer le peu de cas qu'il faisait de Raph.

 _-Que veux-tu savoir Mikey? Ce n'était pas si intéressant, tu sais._

La fausse modestie de Léo fit se grincer les dents de Raphael alors qu'il pulvérisait les grains de café. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un fan club de Léonardo chez-lui. Il s'imagina une discussion imaginaire avec des hordes de journaliste. _« Oui, bien sûr, Léonardo Hamato vit chez moi. C'est un maitre Ninja, un justicier et un globe-trotter maintenant. Oh? Vous ai-je mentionné que c'était aussi un hypocrite et un infanticide? »_ Il grimaça. La situation était intenable.

- _Ben je sais pas…pourquoi ce tatouage, tiens. Je croyais pas que t'étais dans les tatouages, mon frère plutôt le contraire, en fait._

Raphael roula des yeux. Le tatouage de « divinité » de Léo ne l'intéressait pas, ni les raisons qui l'avait poussé à le faire, quoiqu'il fût d'accord avec Mikey. Cela ressemblait peu à Léonardo. Mais ce fut la reluctance à répondre de Léo qui suscita son attention.

 _-Je l'ai fait pour dissimuler une cicatrice._

La réponse de Léo avait été sèche et péremptoire, afin de signifier son désir de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Bien entendu, Mikey, avec le cervelet d'une peluche, ne saisirait pas le non-dit de leur frère.

-Ah ouais? Une cicatrice de quoi? T'as jamais cherché à dissimuler les cicatrices de tes affrontements avec Raph. T'as affronté des tribus cannibales? Un fauve?

La réponse fur polaire, mais précise :

-Un serpent.

Malgré que Donnie saisisse le désir de Léo de ne pas poursuivre la discussion à ce sujet, sa curiosité scientifique, qui le poussait même à écailler des œufs, se précisa mentalement Raph, voulut savoir.

 _-Vraiment, Léo? Quel genre de serpent? Il y en a des très dangereux en Amérique centrale…_

- _C'était le plus dangereux de tous. Tête de lance, que les habitants l'appellent,_ répondit froidement le leader.

Voyant que Donnie semblait choqué, Raph décida de se retourner. La discussion valait peut-être la peine d'être entendu si même le scientifique était à cours de commentaires. Voyant que Léo ne poursuivait pas sur son combat épique contre le serpent et que plutôt sombrement, son regard se perdait dans sa tasse de thé, Donnie souffla :

- _Comment as-tu survécu?_

Léo haussa les épaules, comme si le fait d'être en vie n'avait aucune importance.

- _Mes gênes mutants. Je me suis seulement endormi…j'étais épuisé et le venin était plus puissant que ma volonté malgré que je voulusse demeurer éveillé…à mon réveil, il n'y avait plus rien. J'ai cherché des jours…il n'y avait rien,_ finit-il, tragiquement, ses yeux perdus dans l'invisible.

Un silence pesant suivit ce discours décousu. Un malaise s'empara de Raphael. Son instinct soudain s'éveilla de nouveau. Pourquoi Léo aurait-il, épuisé, voulu demeurer éveillé? Qu'aurait-il cherché des jours? Ce n'était pas son genre de chercher à extraire vengeance d'un serpent, pour une simple morsure. Un serpent n'apporte pas d'objet inanimé non plus, seulement des proies. Léo aurait-il eu leurs œufs là-bas et les serpents aurait gobé les œufs ou dévoré les nouveau-nés? Cela se pouvait-il?

Mais que 'est-ce que cela changeait? Il demeurait que Léo était parti, conscient de la possibilité d'avoir des petits et qu'il avait pris la décision d'élever leur famille seul. Si Raph avait été là, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il aurait tué ce foutu serpent après qu'il ait mordu Léo ou mis les bébés en sureté. Tout cela n'était que de la faute de Léo, décida-t-il, de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant et d'être parti sans lui.

Et d'abord, y avait-il eu vraiment un serpent pensa-t-il avec une haineuse suspicion. Peut-être que Léo les avait éliminés eux-mêmes et sachant que Raph savait, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour couvrir ses crimes.

Une pensée plus positive lui vint : si cela était vrai, Léo alors pourrait encore en avoir d'autres. Donatello avait parlé d'une possibilité qui s'étirait jusqu'à cinq ans et il leur restait encore trois années devant eux.

Il mit le lait dans son café en songeant amèrement que, même si c'était le cas, Léo ferait encore la même chose : avorter dans son dos. Léonardo ne voulait pas de lui, ni de leurs enfants. Il eut une brève tentation de quérir le Tia-Maria du tiroir du bureau de Don, malgré l'heure. La réalité était trop atroce pour l'affronter à jeun.

Il n'écouta pas son frère raconter à Mikey, qui ne lâchait pas le morceau, la signification ésotérique derrière le tatouage de jaguar. On pouvait compter sur le plus jeune pour s'attarder autant sur des choses sans importance.

Donnie renchérit, après s'être levé pour regarder de plus près le bras de Léonardo, blasé :

- _Mais Léo, tu n'as aucune nécrose…c'est fascinant…Sans soins spécifiques, tu aurais dû perdre ton bras…et la mort aurait dû s'en suivre._

Évidemment que le Dr Don est fasciné… _« vautour »,_ pensa Raph

Avec une impatience mal déguisée, le jeune chef se dégagea.

 _-Ce n'est pas arrivé, Donnie! Que veux-tu que je te dise!_

- _Mais je voudrais t'examiner,_ tenta le médecin de famille

De sa voix la plus glaciale, la tortue de jade répliqua :

- _Il n'y a rien à examiner. Il n'a plus, rien, Don_

Les yeux de Raph glissèrent inconsciemment sur le plastron de son frère. Il pensait comprendre : le venin avait dû abimer autre chose, à l'intérieur. Détruire la réserve de sperme ou peut-être les organes féminins récemment plantés et donc ne possédant pas les gênes mutées plus résistants du porteur de katana. Il avait dû souffrir, pensa-t-il, sans aucune empathie. Et il était revenu sachant que toute trace de Raphael en lui avait disparue

Car tout était de sa faute pour commencer.

Il prit une gorgée de café avec un soupir autant de satisfaction que de frustration. En ce moment, six petits auraient pu être présents.

Il y revenait toujours. Avant la fin du moi, il allait sauter à la gorge de Léo, pour sûr Et faire payer Don, songea-t-il soudainement. Sans ses connaissances, rien ne serait arriver. Donatello se savait en sursis. Même Michelangelo n'était peut-être pas si innocent qu'il y paraissait, songea-t-il en rétrécissant ses yeux de suspicion.

Le benjamin demandait à Léo s'il avait rencontré des femmes.

 _-Parait que les Latines sont chaudes_ …commenta Mikey, d'un ton suggestif.

Soudain, Raph ne sut pourquoi, mais la question du plus jeune le chatouilla désagréablement.

- _Ferme-là Mikey,_ aboya-t-il

Le visage de jade poli ne bougea pas d'un trait, mais les prunelles de lapis-lazulis glissèrent du côté de Raphael.

-Raphael, articula avec une sorte d'hésitation Léo, tu ne m'as pas posé de question sur ce qui était arrivé au serpent.

Raphael fut pris de court un instant. Il ne savait que dire :

« J'en ai rien à foutre de toi? »

« Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça « ?

Non, il ne poserait jamais l dernière question. Il allait pleurer pour sûr et il ne voulait pas que son frère voie à quel point il était blessé, qu'il découvre à quel point il l'avait aimé.

Cela sorti tout seul :

- _Bah, plus inquiet pour le serpent que pour toi, en fait. Tu es un serpent beaucoup plus dangereux que lui. Un prédateur impitoyable. Je m'étonne plutôt que ton sang l'a pas fait crever_

Il arriva quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir :

Léo le gifla à toute volée.

La réaction le prit par surprise. En général, son aîné avait la retenue de l'inviter au Dojo avant et ils réglaient leurs différends les armes à la main ou à coups de poing.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il bredouilla, trop perplexe pour répliquer physiquement :

 _-Tu parles d'une réaction de femme._

Sans relever l'insulte, Léo lança un sac dans les bras de Raph qui l'attrapa, par reflexe.

 _-Je t'ai fabriqué le même qu'à moi._

Raph, trop curieux pour résister, regarda à l'intérieur. Avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion, il extirpa un obi et des protections entièrement recouvertes de peau de serpent.

 _-Arg! Dégoutant, dude! Pourquoi seulement Raph a un cadeau?_ S'exclama Mikey

Léo haussa les épaules :

- _Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre et tu as dit que c'était dégoutant. De toute façon, il n'avait pas assez de serpents Tête de-Lance pour nous quatre. J'ai éradiqué l'espèce dans la foret où j'étais. 72 pour être exact._

Hypnotisé, Raphael déposa sa tasse et caressa la peau. Semblable à la leur, mais différente. Il songea à la signification derrière le présent. Léo avait tué ces serpents, en son nom également. Il frissonna. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il savait que Léonardo n'arpenterait pas une jungle pour tuer des serpents, sans une fichue de bonne raison. Il ne voulait mettre des images sur ses doutes. Il allait vomir. Ce n'est pas cette offrande qui lui rendrait ce qu'il avait perdu. Il devait prendre deux cachets et aller dormir.

Léonardo dut comprendre son mouvement :

 _-L'entrainement débute dans un quart d'heure, Raphael._

Il n'y avait eu aucun entrainement supervisé depuis deux ans. C'était autrefois un moment qu'il aimait assez malgré tout, mais que le diable l'emporte, s'il allait jouer au petit soldat de son frère.

 _-Faites-le sans moi. Je vais me coucher_ , bougonna-t-il.

- _Maitre Splinter a déclaré que j'étais l'unique Maitre maintenant._ , riposta le leader.

- _Pfff!_

 _-Raphael, tu vas apprendre à m'obéir! Nous devons recommencer les patrouilles afin de remonter à la surface et remplir notre destinée._

- _T'es pas mon Maitre, Léo et tu me forceras pas à quoique ce soit! J'ai jamais adhéré aux conneries de Splinter et ça sera pareil avec toi._

 _-Très bien, alors, on ne pourra pas jamais savoir si tu peux me battre_ , répliqua nonchalamment Léo.

Raph savait que c'était de la foutue psychologie inversée et Léo était vraiment con s'il croyait qu'il allait tomber dans ce piège.

 _-Va te faire foutre. Je le sais, moi et ça suffit._

Et tranquillement, il sortit de la cuisine pour aller se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Est-ce que Léo faisait exprès de crier si fort ses ordres? Il entendait l'exaspération poindre de façon sous-jacente dans les critiques de son frère.

« Non, Mikey, recommence… »

« Donnie essaye au moins de me convaincre que tu es éveillé »

« Vous ne pouvez être essoufflé, nous n'avons commencé qu'il y a 50 minutes. »

Raph sourit dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Pour sûr, Fearless devait être déçu. Mikey et Don n'étaient pas de la compétition. Raph avait bien tenté de prendre la relève de Léo et de diriger l'entrainement de leurs frères, afin de s'occuper l'esprit de façon plus constructive. Mais le manque d'enthousiasme évident de ses benjamins conjugué à une ou deux remarques acerbes de leur Sensei sur comment Raphael n'atteindrait jamais la sphère de perfection dans laquelle baignait Léonardo, l'avaient promptement découragé. Qu'ils aillent au diable, s'était-il dit, et voilà qu'il en payait le prix.

Il avait poursuivi l'entrainement seul, bien que n'ayant plus de partenaire de match de la taille de Léonardo pour les combats armés. Pour se consoler, il s'était dit que peu d'opposants maniaient le ninjato, même dans les sombres ruelles du Bronx. Raphael avait depuis belle lurette trouvé un entrainement efficace qui lui convenait mieux que d'enchaîner les katas ou de méditer. Un jogging d'une heure à une heure trente dans les tunnels ainsi que deux heures quotidiennes de musculation. Environ trois à quatre fois semaines, Casey descendait le voir et ils se faisaient un petit échauffement d'une heure également. Puis, le soir, le véritable entrainement commençait et là, à sa plus intense satisfaction, tous les coups étaient permis. Il courait, sautait, d'un toit à l'autre, grimpait et se battait tous les soirs de 23h à 3ham. Il avait même pratiqué l'art des ninjas de la discrétion, afin de surprendre ses victimes. Certes, il ne serait jamais bon comme Léo, mais il ne s'étalait pas de tout son long ou n'éternuait pas en mission comme Mikey.

Casey lui avait aussi appris quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas appris de son grand frère : le maniement d'armes à feu ou d'autres armes prohibées.

Coordonné à sa capacité à guérir à une vitesse de 1850% plus rapide que les humains normaux, selon Donnie, il était redoutable.

Une machine à tuer.

Il avait cherché les enfoirés fils de pute longtemps. Le chef, Bishop, il était certain de ne pas l'avoir tué. Il aurait reconnu sa voix n'importe où. Puis, il l'imaginait avec une relative prestance. Ceux qu'ils avaient tué n'étaient que des pions, il en était persuadé. Puis, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur les deux salopards qui avaient eu le plus de plaisir à abuser de Léo. Il pouvait bien en vouloir à son frère, il demeurait de sa famille et personne ne cherchait noise aux membres de sa famille.

Il les avait donc cherchés, ayant perdu toute naïveté. S'il les revoyait, il les frappait le premier et dur. Rien à faire du bushido ou d'un quelconque code de l'honneur. S'étaient-ils soucié de l'honneur de Léo?

Soupirant de frustration, il regarda de nouveau le plafond, tout en faisant un maximum d'effort pour ignorer encore les sons provenant du Dojo

Léo était furieux. Et il s'en réjouissait.

Il songea si Léo, voyant qu'il était le seul à avoir gardé la forme, le féliciterait. L'idée l'emplit d'une chaleur qui le mit en colère contre lui-même. Qu'en avait-il à foutre de l'approbation du Fearless Leader? Lui, s'était-il soucié de la sienne?

Ce si haut et puissant Léonardo…lui-même dans la jungle, comment avait-il pu se tenir en forme? Grimper aux arbres et tuer des serpent…peut-être pêcher pour se nourrir…Sans aucun doute, Léo en ce moment, se sentait performant car il se comparait à des spaghetti mous comme Mikey et Don…Mais contre un vrai combattant comme lui, Fearless ne tiendrait pas.

Il imita la voix du jeune chef :

« Nous ne saurons alors jamais si tu es meilleur que moi…tu parles! »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il eut beau se dire qu'il tombait dans le piège de Léo, il avait besoin de constater de visu ce que Léo avait fait comme « progrès »

Il entra sans prétendre être subtil. Il ne voulait pas être surpris à espionner la performance de Léo à la dérobée. S'il y avait une chose dont Raph ne contestait pas la supériorité sur la tortue en bleu, c'était bien celle d'avoir des yeux tout autour de la tête et un sens de l'audition à la limite du surnaturel. De même, leur Sensei était présent et malgré sa sénilité et sa décrépitude physique, il pouvait encore parfois se révéler surprenant. Après tout, il était encore vivant alors qu'hier à peine, il semblait sur le point de pousser son dernier soupir. Mais bon, pour admirer Léonardo, Maitre Splinter reviendrait en marchant sur les mains de l'enfer, c'était bien connu.

La prestation qui se déroulait dans le Dojo était à couper le souffle…euh, au moins d'un côté. Les mouvements de Léonardo étaient presque trop fluides pour être analysé par un œil humain, même exercé. Il ne put s'imaginer ce que cela serait avec un vrai combattant et non Donatello, qui, prenant son bo comme appui, semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'asthme.

Il se souvenait que Léonardo était un redoutable adversaire, mais il ne se rappelait pas que sa vitesse d'exécution pouvait aller de pair autant avec la précision que la puissance d'impact du coup à ce point.

Il se mit presque à douter de lui-même. Presque.

Bien que son frère n'eût pas daigner montrer qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence, Raphael savait qu'il l'avait fait. Tout doute fut définitivement écarté lorsque le porteur de katanas réclama Michelangelo sur le tatami et lui demanda de remplacer ses habituels nunchakus par des sais.

Il savait que Raph ne pourrait résister à la pitoyable démonstration de Mikey et Raphael savait que Léo savait. Il croisa ses bras et, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair il tenta de résister à l'appel des armes.

Mais, le problème, nota-il quelques instants plus tard avec consternation n'était pas que de voir Mikey tenter de l'imiter grossièrement, déshonorant son arme de prédilection. Non, le problème était Léonardo lui-même. Il se trouva si hypnotisé par le scintillement de la peau verte de son frère qu'il dut se rappeler de cligner des yeux. Tout sur Léonardo lui semblait soudain plus contrasté, la teinte de son corps se tranchant plus clairement du fond de Dojo que celles de ses autres frères. Léonardo semblait une image couleur haute définition découpé sur un fond grisâtre et flou comme un vieux daguerréotype. Mikey et Donnie étaient plats, se fondant dans le décor alors que Léo se détachait comme en trois dimensions. Il n'avait envie que de tendre la main pour le toucher. Chaque muscle saillant le suppliait littéralement de le caresser. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'eux. Ses yeux descendirent au niveau des reins et un appel primitif retenti en lui. Il DEVAIT les agripper.

Il secoua la tête, dégoûté de lui-même. Était-il cinglé de désirer sexuellement son frère, alors que celui-ci n'était de retour que depuis douze heures et après avoir fait ce qu'il lui avait fait? QU'EST-CE QUI LUI PRENAIT?

Puis, la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Nous étions le 20 mars. Probablement que ce qui lui prenait deux fois par année le reprenait. Ce besoin irrépressible de copulation. Donnie avait parlé d'hormones ou de gènes, il ne savait trop, dormant en eux, que l'injection de drogue durant leur captivité dans le labo clandestin, avait stimulés. Donatello avait parlé que Léonardo, ayant vécu le même traitement, pouvait souffrir d'effets similaires aux siens, ce qui avait poussé celui-ci, entre autres, à l'exil. Il n'avait jamais parlé au Dr. Don de ces pulsions ou de ces rencontres nocturnes, mais bien entendu, le scientifique parfois était aussi difficile à berner que le leader lui-même. Donnie devait savoir.

Mais alors, cela signifiait que Léo en ce moment éprouvait peut-être la même chose que lui? Il se questionna. Rien n'était plus difficile à savoir. Son frère aîné n'étalait pas ces émotions. De même, si un venin mortel n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui autre qu'une cicatrice et de la somnolence, il doutait que le produit chimique ait pu laisser des dommages permanents chez le chef. Donatello saurait.

Pourquoi était-il spécifiquement attiré de façon si intense par le leader et non vis-à-vis de Donnie ou de Mikey? Était-ce parce qu'il partageait la même condition en ce moment? Était-ce parce que Léonardo secrétait une hormone féminine, en plus? Peut-être demeurait-il en lui des « résidus » de l'expérimentation de Bishop sur lui?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Durant ses quelques expéditions nocturnes, il avait eu des hommes comme des femmes et pas un genre sexuel plus que l'autre ne l'avait interpellé. Et jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi approchant en intensité. Il lui était soudain douloureux physiquement de ne pas toucher la tortue. Malheureusement, il savait que s'il le touchait, il voudrait très rapidement aller plus loin.

Il était préférable de demeurer à une distance prudente, même si le désir était si présent qu'il en était quasi insoutenable. Avec inquiétude, il songea que, les dernières fois, le phénomène avait été croissant atteignant un pic entre la quatrième et la septième journée. Si c'était encore le cas, il ne pouvait demeurer au repaire. Si Léo n'éprouvait pas le même besoin, il rejetterait Raph, outré et dégoûté. Et il ne croyait pas perdre assez la carte pour abuser de son frère, sans son consentement, comme la première fois. Contrairement à cette fois-là, Raphael s'était rappelé toutes ses rapports sexuels subséquents, par la suite. Son manque de considération pour ses partenaires l'avait empêché la plupart du temps de se restreindre, mais il savait qu'il ne passerait pas cette limite avec Léonardo. Il avait beau lui en vouloir, le haïr et le désirer avec une égale force, il ne le prendrait pas contre son gré. Le frapper en pleine figure, oui. Entre frères, c'était acceptable, mais le violer, jamais.

Il ne descendrait pas au niveau de leurs tortionnaires.

Mikey continuait à faire n'importe quoi. Avec facilité, le porteur de katana venait de faire voler un sai au loin. Ce fut subtil, mais il vit la prunelle saphir rouler de son côté un bref moment.

C'était clairement une provocation.

Léo ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Il pouvait résister!

Mais à force de voir Mikey maladroitement riposter et finir pas échapper l'arme restante sur ses orteils, il ne put supporter le blasphème fait aux sais. Il s'avança, en faisant tournoyer les siens habilement :

 _-Mikey, va jouer à peu importe ce qui te branche en ce moment. Laisse les grands s'amuser entre eux._

Voyant le petit sourire satisfait qui fendait le visage de Léonardo, Raphael grimaça. Il avait conscience d'avoir été manipulé, mais il ne put se résoudre à s'en préoccuper davantage. Avoir toute l'attention de son frère vrillée sur lui et tenter de se contrôler pour ne pas ployer ce corps fier sous le sien, lui donnait presque le vertige. Un match féroce lui changerait probablement les idées. Il tenta de ramener sa colère et sa rancune au premier plan, alors qu'il se plaça en position de combat, après avoir rendu le salut traditionnel.

« C'est le moment, Raph. Le moment de lui faire sentir tout ce qu'il t'a fait ressentir : l'abandon, l'inquiétude, la trahison… »

Suffisamment allumé, mais il ne savait trop définir par quel sentiment, il engagea le combat en premier comme il en avait l'habitude. La réplique de Léo fut tout autant prompte et rapidement, le match devient si enlevant que Raph oublia sa fureur, son cerveau trop sollicité par le besoin de le défendre.

Il avait vaguement conscient qu'il avait un public qui retenait son souffle, leur Sensei et frères n'ayant pas quitté, pressentant sans doute un combat épique entre eux.

Raphael avait toujours été une tortue déterminée à gagner, mais cette fois-ci, il se sentit mené par une motivation différente. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour épingler Léo au tapis, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur qui commençait à monter en lui et le chatouillement de ses mains, qui tentaient de se concentrer sur tenir fermement le manche de cuir de ses sais plutôt que d'agripper les hanches de son frère.

« Nah, tu as chaud, c'est normal et tu es fatigué, songea Raph. Ce connard t'a cherché noise dès ton arrivé. Ne laisse pas cela te distraire de ton objectif. Tu sortiras la nuit prochaine tirer un coup et les autres soirs ensuite. Tout sera sous contrôle. Tu dois seulement gagner ce match, sinon tu n'en entendras jamais la fin et tu ne veux pas faire ce plaisir à cet enfoiré de Léonardo »

Léo, justement, semblait également déterminé, son visage formant un masque de concentration. Ses yeux bleus focusés uniquement sur Raph et sa peau qui luisait de sueur l'appelait. Il sentait la « bête » en lui hurler son désir Il resserrât plus fortement ses mains sur son arme.

« Gagne ce putain combat et tu pourras te branler tout ton saoul dans ta chambre ensuite. Ça sera pas dit que Léo a gagné ce match parce que t'étais trop occupé à saliver sur son cul. »

Tous ces petits discours intérieurs ne servirent à rien et il se retrouva peu de temps après sur sa carapace. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de son frère au-dessus du sien et cela le rendait furieux. Il eut beau tempêter, tenter de briser la prise et de renverser leur position, il ne le put pas. Il tenta d'abreuver le vainqueur d'injures, mais il ne sorti de sa gorge qu'un grognement menaçant qui ne rencontra que deux saphirs impitoyables.

Pourquoi Léo se pressait-il tant sur lui? Il faisait exprès de le rendre le tout plus pénible, n'est-ce pas? Si ce petit con ne se levait pas tout de suite, il ne répondait plus de rien, se dit-il en regardant la gorge de jade. Mordre de toutes ses forces surprendrait Léo et le ferait lâcher prise, il pourrait ensuite…

Les yeux bleus clignèrent et perdirent leur éclat de prédateur.

Il se leva rapidement et tendit pour l'aider à se relever une main que Raphael dédaigna.

- _Bon match, Raph. Je suis content de voir qu'au moins un de mes frères soit demeuré discipliné durant mon absence,_ lui lança Léo.

Raphael sorti, sans un mot ni un regard, se fichant comme une guigne d'avoir l'air d'un mauvais perdant. Les compliments de Léo ne l'affectaient pas, se convainquit-il. Ça n'effacerait rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et même s'il était sexy à mort, Léonardo ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Être désirable n'était pas un gage de pardon et de toute façon il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal physique, mais ne lui accorderait pas plus d'attention qu'un insecte. Mauvais exemple…disons une souris. Léo ne serait que transparent.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et sorti le bandana bleu de sous son oreiller où il était dissimulé. Il devait se débarrasser de cette chose, presque une pièce à conviction. Mais elle pouvait lui être utile encore quelques jours…


	11. Chapter 11

Il était demeuré un bon moment dans sa chambre à ressasser des pensées négatives, puis, s'était endormi. La faim le réveilla ainsi que ses hormones, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il se sentait agité. Le genre d'agitation qu'il l'obligeait à monter à la surface, pour trouver un partenaire plus ou moins consentant. Il pesta, la présence de Léo, peut-être, si elle continuait de l'affecter de la même façon que dans le Dojo, plus tôt, rendrait la situation encore plus intenable. Il devait s'éloigner et demeurer à l'écart une dizaine de jours, au moins, afin d'être certain de ne pas être tenté. Mais d'abord, il devait prendre un repas rapide et si possible, dès que Léo aurait le dos tourné, fourrer des provisions dans un sac. Il connaissait un coin, un tunnel de métro abandonné, plus près de la surface, à une quinzaine de kilomètre de là. Il laisserait une note, pour que Fearless ne se fasse pas trop de mauvais sang et resterait terré jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Alors qu'il remettait son équipement, il se morigéna : pourquoi se souciait-il de sentiments de Léonardo? Est-ce que lui se préoccupait des siens? Non, tiens, il se ferrait la malle, sans un mot. Après tout est ce que le Fearless Leader leur avait écrit durant son périple en Amérique du Sud? Non, il n'avait même pas cru bon d'annoncer qu'un serpent avait dévorer leurs petits.

Il voyait rouge, à nouveau à cette pensée. La testostérone ne faisait pas qu'influencer sa libido, elle alimentait sa colère, rendant sa personnalité, déjà irascible, encore davantage inflammable. Il avait une folle envie de se défouler sur l'ainé et un désir quasi irrépressible de le marteler de coups. Mais, la pensée que peut-être les coups mèneraient à d'autres choses le calma. Il ne voulait plus jamais poser les mains sur Léo de cette façon-là.

L'infanticide.

Il serra les poings, il devait vraiment quitter le repaire avant de commettre l'irréparable. Son estomac gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il avait le ventre vide, n'ayant rien mangé depuis près de 24 heures. Il devait vraiment filer rapidement. Il allait prendre un truc ou deux de l'armoire et puis détaler. Il trouverait bien une façon de se nourrir à la surface. Il ouvrit la porte et une odeur délicieuse lui parvient. Il ne savait ce que Mikey avait préparer, mais il décida que son départ pouvait attendre une heure.

Dans la cuisine, Mikey faisait sauter dans le wok des languettes de bœuf ainsi que des légumes, dans une sauce odorante que Raph analysa être de la sauce teriyaki Il eut une brève grimace. Ce repas, plus élaboré qu'à l'habitude, était sans doute en l'honneur du chef. Il eut la fugace envie de passer son chemin, mais son estomac protesta. Pour une simple question d'orgueil, il n'allait pas passer sur l'occasion d'avoir un bon repas. Manger un repas chaud et frais ne lui arriverait pas à nouveau avant près de deux semaines.

Il s'attabla.

- _Alors, on sort le grand jeu pour Fearless,_ ronchonna-t-il alors que le cuisiner déposait une assiette fumante devant lui.

Mikey sourit simplement en haussant les épaules, regardant son frère s'empiffrer sans attendre personne.

- _Bah, que ce soit pour Léo ou non, ne fera pas que c'est moins délicieux. De toute façon, cela n'est rien comparativement à ce que je prévois faire demain pour son anniversaire…il y a si longtemps…_

Mikey eut le bon sens de s'arrêter lui-même dans sa phrase. Ils ne souhaitaient pas repenser au dernier anniversaire de Léo qu'ils avaient fêté ensemble deux ans plus tôt. Un silence pénible suivit que, agité, le plus jeune coupa, afin de changer de sujet :

 _-J'espère seulement que lui et Donnie sortiront bientôt du labo._

La bouche pleine de bœuf, Raph n'haussa qu'un œil comme interrogation, que le benjamin interpréta correctement :

- _Ça fait des heures que Léo et Donnie sont enfermés là_ , expliqua la tortue au bandana orange. _Aucune idée pourquoi. Docteur D a dû insister et insister pour que Léo accepte de se laisser examiner. Finalement, Maitre Splinter lui en a donné l'ordre. Sinon, je crois pas que Donnie aurait pu le convaincre._

Raphael avala sa bouchée avec peine, la gorge serrée :

 _-Pourquoi? Y a de quoi qui va pas avec Fearless?_

Nonchalant, Mikey continua tout en remplissant les assiettes.

- _Aucune idée. Peut-être un truc en rapport avec cette morsure de vipère. Donnie m'a montré les photos de mec mordus. J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible. Don est fasciné que Leo y ait survécu, sans dommage._

Raph s'assombrit, des images morbides emplissant son esprit. Il n'écouta pas le reste du blabla du benjamin, continuant à enfourner son repas.

L'arrivée de ses deux autres frères le tira de ses pensées. Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement vers l'ainé, contre son gré. Leur regard se croisèrent. Les yeux de Léo lui apparurent plus brillants que d'habitude et il remarqua que sa respiration était accélérée, son plastron se soulevant à un rythme plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était comme si…

- _Raph…est-ce que tu m'écoute?_

La voix concernée de Donnie lui parvient comme de sous l'eau. Il s'ébroua. Est-ce que tout le monde l'avait vu en train de dévorer Léo vivant des yeux? Il espérait bien que non!

- _Mouais?_ Répondit-il, tentant de paraitre indifférent.

- _Puisque tu as terminé de manger, j'aurai besoin de t'examiner aussi. J'ai besoin de vérifier une théorie,_ expliqua le scientifique.

Les yeux émeraudes cherchèrent à nouveau ceux de son frère ainé. Le chef avait les siens baissés, se perdant dans la contemplation de son assiette, l'image même du détachement. Cette vue éveilla sa rancœur.

 _-Pas question d'être ton cobaye, Donatello. De toute façon, je me barre. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air,_ déclara-t-il sèchement.

Le scientifique plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, son visage emplit de suspicion, mais ce fut Léonardo qui déclara.

- _Personne ne sort. Du moins pas seul. Inutile de vous rappeler que c'est dangereux là-haut_

Raphael roula des yeux :

- _Hé! C'est fini le temps que Sensei contrôlait nos allers et venu. Je t'ai pas attendu pour remonter à la surface et s'il y a de quoi donc je suis certain c'est que j'ai pas besoin ni de ta permission, ni de chaperon!_

Outragé de sa belligérance, Léo allait retorquer quand Mikey l'interrompit.

 _-Tu peux pas faire cela, Raph! Casey et April viennent passer la soirée ici!_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le benjamin, les yeux de Léo étant les plus exorbités de stupeur.

- _Qui?_ Demanda-t-il ne pouvant cacher l'inquiétude de sa voix.

Alors que Mikey expliquait au jeune leader qui était leurs amis et la raison de son invitation, Raph pesta intérieurement. Il n'avait pas le choix de rester. Casey était son meilleur, pour ne pas dire seul, ami.

Par curiosité, il regarda Léonardo dont l'angoisse montait à un rythme exponentiel.

 _-Vous fréquentez des humains? Ils connaissent notre repaire?_

Leur chef était si pathétique dans son anxiété, que, malgré lui, Raph se sentit obligé de le réconforter.

 _-Tout doux, Fearless. Y a aucun danger, on te dit,_ commença la tortue en rouge, _Toi-même, tu as fréquenté des humains, non? Comment tu nous aurais envoyé ce courriel, sinon?_

 _-Maria n'était pas qu'une humaine!_

La protestation chatouilla désagréablement Raphael. Donc, Léo, dès leurs petits morts, avait joué frotti-frotta avec une humaine et cet hypocrite osait leur faire la leçon! Sa fureur monta, gonfla prenant tout la place et obscurcissant tout le reste. Il ne voyait rien, ni à droite, ni à gauche. Il n'y avait que Léo devant lui, cet arrogant fils de pute et soudain, il craqua. Le choc des révélations des derniers jours, l'attitude provocante de Léonardo étaient trop. Il devait évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions négatives.

En un mouvement trop rapide pour que l'un de ses frères l'arrête, il dégaina son saï qu'il leva vers Léo. Il n'y avait mis aucune pensée, n'agissant que par instinct, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il tentait d'accomplir.

Aussi rapide fut son geste, Léo le vit et l'évita essentiellement, ne recueillant qu'une estafilade sur le biceps, assez profonde, mais tout de même bénigne, selon ce que Raph aurait pu faire.

Tout le monde à table avait le souffle coupé, donc Raphael lui-même. Avait-il tenté de tuer son frère, comme ça, dans la cuisine?

Oui, constata-il, bouleversé.

Les genoux le lâchèrent et il retomba lourdement sur la chaise, alors que le silence s'étira. Il se prit le front, cachant ses yeux, ne pouvant supporte l'idée de croiser le regard emplit d'horreur de toute sa fratrie. Casey ou pas Casey, il devait partir. Maintenant. Ses hormones lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Mikey couina qu'il allait chercher du désinfectant.

 _-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Mikey._

La voix de Léo était calme. Comment pouvait-il demeuré aussi zen, alors qu'il venait de tenter de le poignarder!

Ce fut le glapissement étonné de son benjamin qui lui fit relever les yeux. Il suivit le regard stupéfait de la tortue orange et courageusement décida de le poser sur leur leader à son tour. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Où aurait dû se trouver une plaie béante et sanguinolente, ne se trouvait qu'un bras de jade immaculé.

Avait-il manqué son coup? Il regarda son sai, taché de sang et incrédule il regarda à nouveau Léo, trop étonné pour ressentir pleinement le soulagement de ne pas avoir blessé réellement son frère.

Léo, tout comme lui, mais encore plus rapidement, guérissait. Il s'était approprié le don de Raph, mais comment?

Il jeta un regard éperdu à Donnie pour avoir une explication. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres, se balançant à droite et à gauche semblant au supplice. Il regarda ensuite Mikey, pour s'assurer que le benjamin voyait la même chose que lui. L'expression du visage de Michelangelo ne faisait aucun doute : il voyait la même chose que lui et de toute évidence trouvait le phénomène « cool ». Finalement, il eut la bravoure de croiser le regard de l'ainé, ou du moins, il essaya. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

 _-Vous ne deviez pas voir cela…c'est…tout ce qui me reste,_ chuchota le porteur de katana.

Un élan porta Raph vers son frère. Il lui saisit les mains et ouvrit la bouche.

Il ne savait que dire. Il aurait voulu demander ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait voulu le supplier de s'ouvrir à lui. Léonardo n'avait pas à porter seul le fardeau de l'incident inconnu de Raph qui s'était déroulé dans la jungle. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il était désolé car à bien y penser, tout cela était de sa faute car s'il avait eu plus de force spirituelle, peut-être la drogue n'aurait pas eu l'effet qu'elle avait eut et qu'il aurait pu résister. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand Léo dégagea sèchement ses mains.

- _Salut tout le monde,_ lancèrent joyeusement, Casey et April.

Le regard bleu, évitant Raphael, se posa sur les nouveaux arrivants.

* * *

 _ **Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour le moment. Il y aura beaucoup d'action éventuellement, je suis, malheureusement, obligée de passer par ceci pour y arriver. Malencontreusement, je n'ai pas tant envie d'écrire. C'est évidemment lorsque je le peux, que je perds l'inspiration. Mon mari est parti travailler à l'extérieur et pour une fois que j'étais tranquille, il faut que je sois démotivée!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Raphael aurait bien été en peine de faire un résumé des présentations entre Léonardo et les humains. Ce blabla était insupportable pour ses nerfs à vif! Son frère en bleu semblant attentif, mais Raph le vit comme cela était sans doute réellement, par la tension des trapèzes : un intérêt de façade, par politesse, alors que tous ses sens demeuraient aux aguets.

- _Alors,_ demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, _toi, quel est ton pouvoir spécial?_

La tortue émeraude perçue, plus qu'elle ne vit, la désapprobation émanant de Léo. Bien entendu, son frère lui reprochait d'avoir fait étalage de son don, qui pouvait susciter curiosité, puis convoitise et donc, tous les mettre en danger dans son esprit paranoïaque. Ses lèvres formant une mince ligne, le maintien rigide, Raph envisagea les multiples scénarios possibles : soit Léo allait nier en bloc qu'aucun d'entre eux possédait une quelconque aptitude hors celles obtenus par des années d'entrainement, ou bien le rembarrer, ou seulement se taire quelques instants et change de sujet.

Il se dit que, malgré les deux années d'absence, il connaissait encore son Fearless sur le bout des doigts, en voyant le visage de l'ainé devenir de plus en plus austère. Il était dommage, disgressa la pensée de Raphael qu'avec un si beau visage, Léonardo se sente toujours obligé d'afficher une mine sérieuse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir pour avoir considéré quelque chose d'aussi stupide que Mikey ouvrit sa grande bouche :

- _Léo a le don le prendre les capacités des autres! Tu sais comme cette fille dans les X-mens? En plus d'avoir une résistance et une endurance hors du commun, il guérit encore plus rapidement que Raph! Il est genre un méga hyper combattant, maintenant!_

L'enthousiasme de Mikey, bien qu'innocent, alluma de sombres échos dans la mémoire de la tortue aux sais. C'était ce que Bishop avait souhaité réaliser, jouer avec leurs gênes afin de créer de super soldats invincibles pour servir les desseins de son maître. Mais, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était leurs descendances et non eux qui devaient l'être. Il ne comprenait pas.

Un regard sur Léo lui confirma que l'ainé ressassait sans doute la même chose que lui. Un élan inconnu à nouveau le remua. C'était comme si, malgré ses milles raisons d'en vouloir à Léonardo, quelque chose le poussait encore à vouloir le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Sans être aussi fort que lors de leur retour suite à leur captivité, son instinct le portait vers lui.

Est-ce que…il restait quelque chose? Du lien spécial qu'ils avaient entre eux?

Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, non seulement pour tenter de trouver un début d'explication, mais aussi afin de combler son esprit et de le détourner de la réalité : l'envie irrépressible de tirer Léo par le bras et de s'enfermer avec lui. Il se rappela avoir éprouver quelque chose pour son frère, même avant leur enlèvement. Ce n'était donc pas uniquement lié à ce qu'il avait subi là-bas. Sans doute, cela avait été accentué par la suite, à cause de ce produit chimique qui avait stimuler ses instincts bestiaux. Mais à la base, il se souvenait, la veille même de ce fameux soir, il avait trouvé son frère attirant.

Par contre, cette fois-ci c'était beaucoup vif qu'une simple attirance. C'était un besoin physique et une malédiction, à la fois. Léonardo ne souhaitait pas ce genre de relation. Encore moins avec lui et encore moins avec des conséquences possiblement…prolifiques.

La découverte du sexe avait été planante. Le bien être qui s'en suivait lui paraissaient plus satisfaisante que n'importe quel « high ». Naturellement, avec son apparence physique, trouver un partenaire s'avérait compliqué. Mais, dès la première fois que cela l'avait pris, il avait adopté un modus operantis gagnant. C'était à la mi-septembre, suivant le départ de Léo. Il était pompé d'hormones et d'adrénaline après un combat avec les Dragons Pourpres. Il avait dérobé à l'un d'entre eux, inconscient ou mort, il ne savait trop, 180$. Leur rencontre avec April et Casey ne datait que de deux mois, mais il avait compris le pouvoir de l'argent. De ses escapades, habituellement, il ramenait essentiellement des provisions, mais cette fois-ci, il avait pris les billets verts.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin, mais il avait suivi son instinct.

Vers 4 heures du matin, les prostituées demeurant sur le trottoir sont désespérées. Il était demeuré dans l'ombre, en cherchant une satisfaisante à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle fût jolie. Juste suffisamment paumée pour être docile et assez camée pour que son discours ne soit crédible pour personne par la suite. Il en avait trouvé une. Pour lui faciliter les choses, elle s'était tout bonnement évanouie. Après avoir pris son plaisir, il avait jeté le préservatif souillé dans les égouts (il ne voulait pas qu'un quelconque scientifique fasse à nouveau main basse sur son ADN ou pire engrosser une personne pour qui il n'éprouvait rien) et lui avait mis un 60$ supplémentaire dans son sac à main. Elle ne se rappellerait plus de rien, inutile de flamber tout son pognon.

Par la suite, il avait appris à économiser encore davantage, utilisant la terreur pour parvenir à ses fins, sans même à avoir à menacer ou forcer! Il ne faisait jamais de mal à ses partenaires, pas vraiment. Il était certes un peu brutal, mais si expéditif. Rien de la longue torture que leurs geôliers avaient infligé à Léonardo.

Durant ces deux semaines à chaque équinoxe, le problème était que la soif devenait si inextinguible, qu'il en était à passer la nuit dehors, essayant d'avoir le plus de baises possibles pour tenir le coup durant la journée. L'envie, quoique présente tout le reste de l'année était plus aisément contrôlable et il se contentait le reste du temps de tirer un coup seulement deux à trois fois par semaine. Jusqu'alors, il avait réussi à ne pas craquer réellement à l'intérieur de repaire, n'ayant que la mèche plus courte.

Jusqu'alors car, malgré que ses yeux fissent leurs possible pour éviter de regarder le leader, il ne pouvait empêcher ses narines d'aspirer le délicieux arôme qui émanait de son frère. N'écoutant rien de ce qui se disait autour de lui, son cerveau trop sollicité par les mantras de relaxation qu'il se chantait, il sursauta presque hors de sa carapace quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule.

- _Viens,_ demanda simplement Donatello.

Et Raph, épuisé de tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour résister à la tentation, se leva, sans poser aucune question, ni s'excuser à Casey à April. Et surtout, sans avoir l'audace ou l'imprudence de jeter un œil sur son frère en bleu.

Car, Donnie, même s'il lui en voulait à mort, avait des réponses et sans doute, des solutions. Et il avait besoin en ce moment, non pas de conseils, mais d'au moins apprendre la vérité, afin de comprendre ce contre quoi il luttait.

Le scientifique, sans paraitre étonné de la soudaine obéissance de Raph, referma la lourde porte métallique du labo derrière eux.

Séparé de la présence enivrante de la tortue de jade, Raphael sembla retrouver un retour de bon sens et donc, de combativité.

- _J't'avertis tout de suite Donnie, avant que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Tu poses pas tes sales pattes sur moi. J'suis pas là pour un foutu examen, mais pour des putain de réponses._

La tortue olive, qui portait encore son sarrau, soupira.

- _Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour un examen, à moins que tu insistes. Une simple observation m'a suffi. Je veux simplement te parler._

 _-Si c'est pour des excuses, tu peux te les foutres où je pense!_ Rugit la tortue au bandana rouge.

Le génie secoua doucement la tête.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela, Raph. Mais oui, je pourrais te demander pardon pour t'avoir, sous les supplications de Léo, caché la vérité. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle que je te dis la vérité, maintenant Je crois que tu peux l'encaisser._

Raphael, voyant la mine extrêmement sérieuse de son cadet, sentit l'inquiétude monter :

- _C'est Léo? Il ne va pas bien? Il a la même chose que moi?_ balbutia-t-il

Le docteur eut un sourire en coin :

 _-Tu admets donc avoir « quelque chose »?_

Raph rougit violemment. Évidemment qu'on ne pouvait rien cacher à un cerveau comme son frère. Il changea de sujet :

- _Je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? Est-ce que…il y a encore quelque chose en lui?_

- _Cette question n'est pas simple, Raph et cela dépend comment tu l'entends,_ répondit placidement Don.

Raphael fut brièvement mal à l'aise, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. C'était pour lui un sentiment délicat à gérer. Il fut plus grognon qui l'aurait voulu, malgré sa volonté de demeurer un minimum courtois avec son frère pour en soutirer le plus d'information. Il avait tant de questions en lui. Il ne savait par laquelle commencer, tout en évitant que Don se rétracte soudainement et se cache derrière son pseudo secret professionnel.

- _Fais pas l'innocent, Donnie. Tu le sais. Léo peut-il encore pondre ou enfanter ou je ne sais quoi?_

- _Oui._

La réponse, énoncée sèchement fit relever rapidement la tête de la tortue émeraude. Le scientifique ne se méprit pas sur son nouvel intérêt.

- _Laisse-moi développer. L'implantation chez Léo est encore présente et donc, les organes sont fonctionnels. Ton intérêt marqué pour lui le prouve. Il dégage aussi des phéromones féminines, donc l'œstrogène, bien que minime, est présent assez pour être flairé par un mâle en rut._

La tortue aux sais rougit de nouveau, mais Donnie poursuivit :

- _Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé, c'est naturel chez les animaux. Si ce gène n'avait pas été provoqué chez-toi, tu n'en serais pas là. Tu te masturberais à l'occasion comme un ado normal et cela te suffirait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malgré que cela ne soit pas vraiment le cas, ton cerveau reptilien confond Léonardo avec une femelle disponible. Bien qu'il soit indubitablement mâle,_ spécifia Donatello. _Par contre, si tu voulais savoir s'il pouvait avoir les petits avec le dépôt de ton sperme, la réponse est non. Léo pourrait probablement porter à nouveau, mais d'un autre accouplement…._

Raphael baissa vivement les yeux, afin que son frère ne lise pas trop clairement sa déception. Il était stupide. Pourquoi était-il désappointé? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné?

« Peut-être aurais-tu pu convaincre Léo que tu aurais été un bon père. Peut-être cette fois-ci, il les aurait gardés. » songea-t-il mélancoliquement

Pour donner le change, il questionna à nouveau le scientifique.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Don là-bas? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Léo? Il y a une heure, j'ai voulu…il s'est regénéré, Donnie! Tu as vu?_

 _-Oui, Raph. J'ai vu. Mais a-t-il échappé à ton sens aigu de l'observation,_ ironisa Don, _que ce n'est pas la seule capacité nouvelle qu'à acquise Léo?_

Raph ne fit même pas semblant de chercher, c'était plus rapide d'admettre son ignorance.

- _J'ai étudié ses réflexes, Raph. La rapidité de Léo et son agilité a augmenté d'environ 200%._

- _Et alors,_ bougonna l'autre, _qu'est-ce que ça se fout qu'il s'est entrainé durant son voyage._

- _Imbécile,_ siffla Donnie, _il ne peut avoir développé sa vitesse ainsi. Penses-y deux minutes, pauvre crétin. Qui est rapide, ici?_

- _Mikey. Quel est le rapport?_ Questionna Raphael avec perplexité

- _D'après ma théorie, lorsque la vipère a mordu Léo, le venin a été un choc pour son système affaibli par de…multiples incidents. Il est sorti indemne, mais son corps, dans ses efforts à éliminer le poison, n'a pas pu conserver la réserve de ta semence, mais a libéré ton matériel génétique, donnant ton attribut spécial à Léo, qui je ne sais pourquoi, dû sans doute à sa constitution de fer, l'a sublimé. Léo a donc atteint l'objectif de ces scientifiques qui vous ont capturés. Il cumule vos dons, en faisant un adversaire redoutable._

Soudain, une horrible réalisation frappa Raphael :

 _-Léo a couché avec Mikey?_

Donnie, découragé, se frappa le front :

 _-Non, idiot. Laisse-moi t'expliquer du début,_ soupira le génie, découragé.

Raph se rapprocha, il ne demandait pas mieux que de comprendre surtout depuis qu'il savait que Léo n'avait pas couché avec le benjamin, comme il l'avait redouté l'espace de deux secondes.

S'assoyant sur sa chaise à roulettes et faisaient signe à Raphael de s'approcher, Donnie commença d'un ton de confidence.

 _-Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé Raph, comment cela se faisait que, dix minutes après être sortis tous deux, des hommes armés vous capturaient, avec le matériel nécessaire à votre transport, sachant que vous seriez là, de toute évidence? Que, après nous avoir empêché pendant près d'un mois d'aller à votre recherche, Maitre Splinter nous a littéralement conduit à vous? Comme s'il savait, depuis le début où vous étiez?_

Raphael cligna des yeux, profondément secoué par l'insinuation de Don. La glace emplit ses veines quand il dut admettre que, comme tout ce que disais Donnie, c'était d'une logique imparable.

- _De la foutaise, Donnie…Léo…Léo était son préféré! C'est toujours son préféré! Il l'aurait pas sacrifié comme ça!_ protesta-t-il, incrédule.

Donnie éclata d'un rire sans joie :

- _Évidemment non. Il ne pouvait savoir que Léo te suivrait, Raph. Mais il savait, te connaissant , que, envieux de Léonardo, tu allais désobéir et monter seul à la surface. Comprends Raph! Il nous ment depuis le début, expliqua-t-il à la tortue choquée devant lui, et que Léo ait le don spécial de Mikey est l'ultime preuve…laisse-moi te servir un verre. Tu en auras besoin…_

* * *

 _ **Je ne sais plus qui me disait aimer quand Splinter avait un rôle d'antagoniste, mais voilà pour toi! Désolée de couper ainsi, FATIGUÉE. Même pas la force de me relire...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Après avoir emplit leur verre de bourbon, Donnie enchaina rapidement :

- _Ce que je vais te dire, j'ai tenté subtilement d'en glisser un mot à Léonardo, mais notre leader peut parfois être buté…Selon la fable de Splinter,_ commença-t-il, _il nous a acheté à son arrivée du Japon. Puis, il a été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et nous sommes, ainsi que lui, tombés en contact avec une substance inconnue, d'origine extra-terrestre, qui nous a gratifié, nous et seulement nous, de caractéristiques aussi précise que diverses, bien que nous fumes tous des tortues identiques, provenant de la même couvée et ayant toutes été plongées dans le même liquide. Théorie que, aussi invraisemblable qu'elle était, nous avons cru longtemps. Toi et moi avons été les premiers à voir cela pour ce que c'était vraiment : de la foutaise, de la poudre aux yeux. Moi, car, scientifiquement, c'était inconcevable, toi, d'un point de vue plus pratique. Le fait est que Léo, lui l'a cru et, comme nous aimons et respectons tous Léo et que nous lui faisons pleinement confiance à lui, nous nous sommes tus. Le fait est que c'est impossible et je vais te dire pourquoi._

Raphael espérait que Don aille plus directement et simplement dans ses révélations, mais il prit son mal en patience, sachant comment le scientifique aimait donner en spectacle son intelligence exceptionnelle. Il lui fit un signe d'encouragement afin qu'il continu, qu'il n'espéra pas trop autoritaire.

Donatello ne se fit pas prier :

- _Je vais te faire un bref résumé, car je présume que, dans ton état, une explication trop détaillée risque de ne pas retenir ton attention longtemps, alors voilà : Après de nombreuses recherches, voici ma conclusion sur notre origine : Nous avons été créés en laboratoire, portés par des deux ou trois mères porteuses, sans doute des cobayes non-volontaires, fécondées avec du sperme de tortue mâle, dans un labo très similaire, si ce n'est le même, à celui où vous avez été détenus, toi et Léonardo. Ils nous ont, alors que nous n'étions que des embryons, injecté différents produits chimiques, afin de tester ce « mutagène ». Oui, Raph, nous ne sortons même pas d'œufs, nos mères étaient humaines, ce qui explique que, malgré tout, nous sommes plus près de l'homme que du reptile._

La bouche en agape, Raphael, choqué, n'eut pas même la présence d'esprit d'argumenter quoique ce soit. Profitant du silence, le scientifique poursuivit :

- _Ce que je crois avoir découvert, hors de toute doute raisonnable est que tu es, toi, le frère de Mikey. Biologique, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Léonardo et moi._

Raphael ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment Donatello avait pu arriver à cette conclusion. Ils étaient tous des frères. Ce que disait Donnie était absurde.

Voyant que son interlocuteur était peu convaincu, Donnie comprit qu'il devait expliquer plus en détails finalement.

 _-Lorsque ton dépôt de semence a été détruit par le venin, il a libéré ton matériel génétique avec ton aptitude de régénération, mais aussi, à un moindre niveau, celui de ton frère utérin, c'est-à-dire Mikey. L'organisme de Léo qui vient à bout de tout, s'est approprié ces gènes. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu obtenir une telle capacité, soudainement? Cela ne peut s'acquérir avec de la pratique, pas à ce niveau,_ statua fermement Don

- _Je ne comprends toujours pas_ , croassa Raph. _Quel était le but? Quel est le rôle de Splinter là-dedans? As-tu raconté cela à Léo? Qu'arrive-t-il avec lui?_

- _Le but était clair : créer de nouveaux soldats, plus performants. Par contre, avant de « commercialiser » leurs produits à leur commanditaire, qui selon ce que j'ai vu, se nomme Oroku Saki, ils ont choisi de l'essayer sur des cobayes. Pourquoi des bébés à naître, pourquoi des tortues? Aucune idée. Selon moi, ils ont dû essayer sur plusieurs espèces. Nous n'étions pas leur premier essai, j'en suis certain,_ souligna Donnie, songeur. _Toujours selon ma théorie, ils ne pouvaient chimiquement offrir plus d'une capacité à un être vivant. Un trop gros traumatisme pour le corps. Mais, par « croisement », cela se peut. Je crois donc, que, dans ce labo, les femelles qu'a « connues » Léo avait elles aussi reçu des modifications. Mais, comme tu l'as si bien souligné, Léo ne devait pas être l'étalon. Splinter adore notre grand frère. Il ne peut, aussi bon menteur et hypocrite qu'il est, simuler cet amour depuis près de 20 ans. Le rat de labo prévu, c'était toi. Splinter, en échange de je ne sais quoi, t'a offert comme mâle reproducteur._

 _-Le salaud_ , commenta dans un souffle Raphael, toujours en état de choc. Il se reprit vite et se leva avec précipitation, dégainant ses sais, un masque de férocité sur le visage. Donnie le calma d'un geste :

- _Tout doux, Raph. Tu ne peux rien faire, Léo ne te le pardonnerait jamais._

La voix de Donnie était froide, comme sa logique. Le bougre avait raison, même s'il refusait de l'entendre. Si Léo ne savait pas…

- _Merde! De quoi tu parles! Léo ne lui pardonnerait jamais à lui! On a beau s'engueuler, Fearless n'est pas du genre à laisser ses frères se faire trahir, même par son Sensei, sans rien faire! Et sans compter ce qui lui est arrivé, à lui! Splinter a foutu notre putain de vie en l'air à Léo et moi!_ beugla Raph, outré _. Comment tu peux savoir tout ça, Don et ne rien faire?_

- _Raph, je te jure que je comprends et que je ferai quelque chose. C'est une autre des raisons pour laquelle j'ai accepté de débarrasser Léo de ses œufs et ensuite, de l'envoyer au loin. Je n'étais sûr de rien à l'époque, mais trouvant la situation pas nette, j'ai voulu le protéger_.

Bien que, par son visage, il voyait que le sujet était désagréable pour Raph, il poursuivit :

- _Les œufs ne pouvaient tomber entre de mauvais mains, Raph et Léo lui-même était trop précieux pour eux. Dans la jungle, il y avait moins de risques, du moins je l'espérais…_

 _-Donnie, dis-moi…ce qui est arrivé._

Bien qu'il ne fût pas certain de comment il allait prendre la vérité, il avait besoin de savoir, sinon, il allait devenir fou.

Le scientifique soupira, et Raph cru que son frère refuserait de lui dire, mais, malgré sa reluctance, il lui répondit, tout en versant un nouveau verre à son frère en rouge.

 _-Léonardo a donné naissance à des triplés là-bas. Pas des œufs. De vrais bébés tortues, contrairement à la première fois. Cela accrédite ma thèse que nos mères étaient des humaines._

Donnie marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant le temps à Raph de digérer cette information. Il avait cru comprendre que son frère était très près de son instinct animal de mâle protecteur. Il devinait que la nouvelle devait l'affecter. Étrangement, Raph, au lieu d'exploser comme il l'aurait cru, demeura calme :

- _D'accord. Ensuite? Le serpent les a apportés?_

Mal à l'aise devant la placidité qu'il devinait de façade, car les yeux de Raphael étaient trop brillants, Donatello tenta de mettre le plus de délicatesse possible dans ces propos :

 _-Tu dois comprendre que le corps de Léo a subi un lourd stress : il n'était pas équipé pour extirper hors de lui trois bébés. Selon, ce que Léo m'a dit, le plus gros tenait dans cette tasse._

Raphael cligna des yeux, refusant de regarder la tasse, afin d'éviter la formation d'images mentales dans son esprit. Donnie, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter au milieu du récit, continua :

 _-Léo m'a raconté que son épuisement a dû lui faire baisser la garde… la vipère l'a mordu. Il n'a pu demeurer conscient, malgré tous ses efforts. Quand il s'est éveillé, il n'y avait plus rien, comme il a dit. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir,_ insista le scientifique _, Léo est parti sur mon avis médical. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Tout comme toi, quand tu as été drogué, il n'a pu demeurer conscient. Il est demeuré en vie grâce sans doute justement à vos deux aptitudes conjuguées. Il a arpenté la jungle pour retrouver les petits. Il a attendu de voir avant de revenir, plusieurs saisons, afin de voir s'il porterait à nouveau et pour me laisser le temps de produire mon sérum._

Le poing de la tortue émeraude se desserra le temps d'empoigner directement la bouteille de bourbon, laissant sur la bouteille la trace sanglante de sa paume, ouverte par ses ongles ayant labourés sa chair. Cela ne lui servait à rien de crier ou de protester. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il en voulait toujours à Léo, mais à côté de ce sale rat de Splinter, Léo n'était qu'une victime, qui avait eu son lot de souffrance. Il imaginait son frère, luttant contre le venin, son corps épuisé du travail de l'accouchement, essayant de protéger ses petits. Car, nul doute à ce sujet, son frère avait été dévasté de leur disparition, au point d'arpenter la jungle pour éradiquer une espèce animal entière. Contrairement à lui, Raphael, Léonardo avait VU les petits et sans doute il avait, comme toutes « mères » aimé ses bébés au premier regard. Il les avait peut-être nommés. Il avait découvert leur sexe, leur couleur. Il avait créé un lien avec eux. Lui, n'avait rien connu de tout cela et pourtant, il avait un goût de cendre en bouche et un trou dans la poitrine. Oui, si Léo lui avait révélé la vérité, cela aurait pu être différent. Peut-être. Léonardo, en voulant le protéger de la vérité, s'était mis lui-même en péril et, sans le vouloir, leurs petits. Un étourdissement le pris quand il songea qu'à l'heure actuelle, il pourrait être, à 17 ans, père de neuf enfants. Il ne devait pas penser à cela, mais se concentrer sur ce que Donnie disait. Il ne voulait pas pleurer et exposer sa détresse. Il avait besoin de focuser sur ce que disait son génial petit frère. Pas de devenir émotif.

- _Sérum de quoi encore,_ bougonna-t-il, pour donner le change.

- _Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, vos hormones sexuelles ont été stimulés artificiellement. Depuis, elles demeurent actives comme chez une tortue normale, vous poussant à vouloir vous accoupler à certains moments précis de l'année. Je t'ai observé, Raph, et tu ne peux nier que c'est faux._

 _-Et alors,_ questionna abruptement Raphael ne niant ni ne confirma rien.

- _Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Léonardo avait comme principale préoccupation de te cacher ce qui s'était passé entre vous, contre ton gré. Il voulait t'épargner la honte et le remords. Se souvenant, lui, de l'effet procuré par leur composé chimique, il ne souhaitait pas que vous reviviez ce moment ensemble et que…d'autres petits naissent ici, en danger._

Raph protesta :

 _-Il n'auraient pas été en danger avec moi. Je les aurais défendus,_ affirma-t-il avec fougue

- _Comme tu as pu défendre Léo la dernière fois?_ Rétorqua calmement le génie.

Bien que la question de Donatello ne fût pas du sarcasme, mais une simple affirmation pour lui faire comprendre l'imprévisibilité du danger, elle le hérissa

- _Va te faire foutre! J'étais un gamin! Ils nous ont pris par surprise, en traître!_

- _Je sais, Raphael… excuse-moi.,_ temporisa le génie _. Comprends Léonardo. Il veut éviter que les circonstances se reproduisent et d'assister à la torture de ses petits après avoir vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi. Il préfère refuser leur possibilité d'existence plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'ils finissent disséqués en laboratoire._

Raphael ne dit rien, se mordant les lèvres. Malgré que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau comprenait Léo et Donnie et leur donnait raison, une autre voix, primitive, lui criait le contraire.

- _Donc, la raison qu'il m'a poussé à te raconter tout cela, Raph, est simple. L'inhibiteur, que j'ai élaboré pendant deux ans à la demande de Léo, est prêt. Malencontreusement, je crains que, l'injecter à Léonardo, comme prévu initialement, afin que son corps cesse de t'envoyer des signaux, est inutile. Son système va métaboliser le sérum comme il le fait avec n'importe quoi, très rapidement. Si un venin mortel a eu si peu d'effets sur lui, je doute fortement que mon inhibiteur en est. De toute façon, Léonardo semble avoir un meilleur contrôle que toi._

Donatello se tut à son tour, espérant que son vis-à-vis comprendrait son implication. Quand deux minutes passèrent et que le visage de Raphael n'exprimait toujours rien, il soupira et vaincu, spécifia sa demande :

- _Je peux te faire l'injection à toi. Ainsi, tu n'auras plus d'envies pressantes qui t'oblige à monter des nuits entières à la surface ni pour Léo. Il ne risque pas d'être attiré par toi et donc, les possibilités d'accouplement deviendront presque nulles._

Donnie avait continué bravement, malgré la métamorphose sur les traits de Raphael

- _Tu veux me castrer chimiquement?_ Beugla Raph prenant la tortue par son sarrau.

 _-Non_! nia farouchement Don, _juste diminuer ta libido pour la remettre à ce qu'elle était initialement. Présente, peut-être, mais pas dévorante. Comme Mikey et moi._

Raphael y songea un moment. Il était vrai que son désir pour son leader était encombrant. En ce moment, il était capable de penser car le porteur de katana était hors de vue. Il savait que, dès qu'il passerait la porte, il serait repris par ce besoin viscéral de toucher son frère. Mais, il se rappela l'avoir éprouvé **avant.** Avant leur capture. Peut-être que son envie sera moins puissante, s'il prenait l'inhibiteur, mais il savait qu'elle demeurerait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été suscitée en labo, comme Donnie et Léo le pensaient. Avec le sérum, il ne ferait que **lui,** n'être plus désirable pour la tortue de jade. Mais alors…

- _Et Léo dans tout cela? Comment cela va-t-il se passer pour lui? Comment il a fait dans la jungle?_ Questionna suspicieusement Raph.

- _J'ai beau être intelligent, faire cracher Léo sur sa vie sexuelle est impossible. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait « la situation en main ». Mais tu connais notre frère. Il se noyerait dans son propre sang avant d'admettre avoir besoin d'aide._

Les rouages dans la tête de Raphael roulaient à toutes vitesse.

 _-Et, étant donné sa situation, il a envie de femmes ou d'hommes,_ voulu-t-il savoir. _Tu dis qu'il sera attiré par moi, donc son côté féminin domine?_

- _Raph, je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Il n'a rien voulu me révéler de trop explicite. Tu sais comment il est d'un naturel réservé et admettre qu'il ait envie de son petit frère est un trop gros morceau pour lui. J'ai observé Léo dans la cuisine avec toi. Il semblait tendu, mais c'est tout et cette nervosité peut être provoquée par plusieurs autres facteurs. Pour tenter de répondre à ta question, je pense que cette inclination peut être ambivalente chez-lui. Comprends-moi. Il n'a eu aucun cas semblable répertorié. Bishop lui-même ne savait à 100% le résultat final. Léo n'est qu'un cobaye, une expérimentation. Il peut mourir demain, pour ce que nous en savons!_

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec un accent désespéré. Raphael compatissait : Donatello haïssait quand il ne pouvait prévoir avec exactitude un phénomène scientifique et admettre son ignorance.

Il continuait en même temps à réfléchir. Il savait que, même sans les hormones, il voulait Léonardo. Ce sentiment n'était peut-être pas réciproque, mais c'était sa seule chance. Sans Fearless, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Il pourrait ne plus être désirable pour le leader, s'il prenait l'injection, mais d'autres le seraient et cette pensée lui fut insupportable. L'idée seule que la tortue de jade pouvait être en ce moment tenté par lui nouait les tripes d'excitation, alors que celle de l'imaginer avec un ou une autre l'emplissait de jalousie. Cela valait le coup d'essayer…

 _-J'ai pas envie d'être ton cochon d'Indes de labo, Donnie. Tu peux te foutre ton sérum où je pense,_ déclara-t-il sèchement.

- _Mais,_ commença le scientifique, stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à de la résistance, mais pas à un refus catégorique.

Raphael refusa d'expliquer à son frère ses motivations et orienta la discussion vers un point qui était demeuré dans son esprit :

- _La question est plutôt que, qu'est-ce qu'on fout du sale rat qu'est Splinter?_

Donnie poussa un soupir de six tonnes et leva son regard intelligent vers Raphael :

- _Pour le moment, on a les mains liées. Je sais que, demain, Splinter prévoit passer le clan à Léo. Cadeau d'anniversaire,_ commenta Don avec mépris.

Raphael renifla avec un dédain égal. Comme si cela allait compenser pour le mal fait au leader.

- _Donc,_ poursuivit le scientifique, _Léonardo aura le droit légal d'exercer la justice dans ce repaire. Cela lui enlèvera les scrupules qu'il pourrait avoir. J'attends aussi une preuve supplémentaire de l'implication de Splinter. Il faut frapper Léo d'un grand coup, avec des preuves irréfutables. Ensuite, Léo choisira, il sera le maître. Comme tu l'as dit, il ne pourra lui pardonner le mal qu'il t'a fait._

Ce n'était que la curiosité d'en savoir plus qui avait empêcher Raph de courir égorger le vieux rat jusqu'alors. Demeurer inactif alors que ce salopard l'avait livré et par la bande, laisser leur grand frère se faire violer à répétition était rageant. Il avait soif d'un bain de sang. Donnie posa une main compatissante sur lui :

 _-Je comprends, Raph. Et Mikey aussi. Il ne le sait pas encore, car tu sais comment il adore Léo, alors je ne voulais pas avoir à vous restreindre les deux d'exercer votre vengeance. Je crois qu'il est juste que Léo, ayant le plus souffert, ait la primauté. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme les dépouilles de serpent le prouvent, Léonardo peut être impitoyable. Mais je t'en supplie… Attends. Laisse Léonardo gérer cela. Il ne lui fera pas de cadeau, malgré sa piété filiale. La solidarité entre nous est plus forte que le reste._ Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de revenir à la préoccupation précédente : _Et pour le sérum, il sera là, si tu changes d'idée. Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous vous appartient._

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Raphael finalement se leva, les jambes un peu flageolantes autant par le choc des révélations que par l'alcool.

- _C'est tout?_ Questionna-il d'un ton absent, trop remué de toute façon pour apprendre le moindre nouveau détail.

- _Oui._ _Nous devrions retourner au salon_ , _avant que Léo ait des doutes,_ commenta Donnie.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Raphael hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le parfum intoxicant de Léo le frappa en pleine figure.

* * *

 _ **Je sais, beaucoup de dialogues très longs et de théories scientifiques improbables. Mais on parle de tortues mutantes ici, alors je pense que l'imaginaire peut n'avoir aucune limite et reléguer la crédibilité scientifique au placard. Pour les coquin (e) s, pas encore découragés, le olé-olé sera au prochain chapitre.**_


	14. Chapter 14

L'odeur le fit chanceler et il cessa net d'avancer, autant pour tenter de se recomposer une contenance que parce qu'une pensée venait de se former dans son esprit :

Et si Léo savait pour l'inhibiteur et le projet de Donatello de lui offrir et apprenait que Raph s'y était opposé? Comment justifier ce refus?

Il se retourna vers le scientifique qui justement venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés.

- _Est-ce que Léo sait pour ton sérum?_ Chuchota-il, profitant que leurs frères et amis étaient tous au salon, à une douzaine de mètres, de dos, semblant deviser agréablement. Il tenta d'avoir une voix contrôlée, malgré l'agitation qui venait de le prendre à la vue du leader.

- _Tu veux dire s'il sait que j'ai complété la formule? Oui. Je lui ai expliqué mes doutes par contre sur son efficacité sur sa personne. Léo a une certaine répugnance désormais à entrer dans un laboratoire. Il n'a pas insisté,_ répondit aussi bas Donatello, d'un ton de connivence comme s'il percevait la frénésie soudaine de son frère et sa source.

- _Et…_ Raph marqua une pause avant de poser la question la plus importante _, est-ce que tu lui as dit que je savais,_ articula-t-il avec difficulté, autant par la sensibilité du sujet que parce qu'il tentait, tant bien que mal de lutter contre la distraction.

Les yeux sépia du scientifique lui envoyèrent un rayon de sympathie

- _Non. Je te l'avais promis_ , insista le génie. _Selon Léo, tu ne sais rien. Pas plus ce qui s'est passé entre vous dans ce laboratoire que ce qui s'en ai suivi. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Il veut te préserver. Je crois que savoir que tu sais ce qu'il a dû faire, alors qu'il a justement traversé cet enfer seul dans le but de te protéger, serait un choc immense. Même sans te l'avoir juré, je n'aurai rien dit à Léonardo._

Ses yeux cherchèrent son frère en question, assis parmi les autres. Justement, se sentant épié celui-ci tourna ses yeux bleus en amande dans sa direction. Un reflet particulier s'y mira qui brûla Raphael jusqu'à la moelle. Les yeux du leader, sans son bandana qui équilibrait le bleu perçant, semblaient le dévorer vivant. L'échange muet entre eux lui procura comme une décharge électrique, qui lui chatouilla jusqu'à l'extrémité du bout des doigts. Ses mains avaient besoin d'empoigner, d'explorer, de caresser le corps de jade. L'élan viscéral qui le poussait jusqu'à l'autre tortue était si envahissant, si puissant, qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait même pas faire semblant de ne pas l'éprouver. Son désir devait être clairement exprimé sur son visage et dès que les autres se tourneraient, ils s'en apercevraient. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à leurs questions, ni de perdre l'amitié d'April et de Casey. Qu'ils soient amis avec des humains étaient miraculeux, de par leur apparence et leur habitat. Il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter un désir incestueux et homosexuel à leurs bizarreries. Il ne pouvait demeurer dans la même pièce que Léo, encore moins avec leurs frères et amis présents. Il ne pouvait davantage monter à la surface sans s'attirer de la suspicion de leurs parts. Une seule solution demeurait.

Tout en sentant le regard saphir le transpercer de part en part alors qu'il passait son chemin sans s'arrêter, il traversa le salon, pour se rendre à sa chambre. Il pouvait toujours prétendre être fatigué. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit quand April l'interpella.

Fermer la porte de sa chambre et couper la tentation, car ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment était sa seule option... De toute façon, sans trop y accorder d'espoir, il s'était dit que, si cela devait arriver, il laisserait Léonardo faire les premiers pas. Il lui devait bien cela et ne voulait pas heurter son frère en lui faisant des avances. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'heurter à un refus. Sa relation avec le leader était déjà assez compliquée sans ajouter un amour-propre froissé par un rejet.

Après avoir ouvert sa lampe de chevet, il s'assit dans son lit et il tenta de noyer sa libido avec la lecture de divers magazines qu'il accumulait dans son tiroir. Mais il était trop tourmenté pour porter attention à des mots imprimés. Avec un soupir, il les repoussa sèchement.

Il se coucha sur son lit et tenta de régulariser sa respiration. Dans sa thébaïde où seul son odeur à lui dominait, sans rien qui rappelait physiquement son frère, il se sentait mieux. Bien que la chaleur et l'agitation demeurait présentes, il était plus en contrôle. Il savait, par contre que les prochains jours seraient davantage pénibles. Il pouvait fuir et se cacher, mais alors qu'il fuyerait la tentation, il ne serait plus sur place pour tenter son frère aussi, songea-t-il.

Léonardo était-il tout d'abord dans la même situation que lui? Le leader l'avait regardé, avec beaucoup d'intensité, mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une façon de tenter de lire sur la physionomie de Raph ce qu'il se passait. Rien de plus. Ou lui-même qui se faisait des scénarios. Donnie, lui-même, avait semblé se perdre en conjonctures à ce sujet.

Qu'avait-fait Léo dans la jungle? Avait-il trouvé des partenaires? La pensée l'emplit de fureur, malgré que lui-même n'aie pas mené une vie d'ascèse durant deux ans. Il ne pouvait supporter, malgré qu'il n'eût aucun droit d'éprouver de la jalousie à ce propos, d'imaginer Léonardo avec d'autres. Il grogna, alors que des images mentales se formèrent contre son gré dans son esprit : les, lèvres, les mains, la langue de son frère parcourant le corps d'un inconnu. Il était impuissant et il détestait ce sentiment, face au passé de Léo. Il était stérile de se torturer davantage à ce sujet se dit-il.

Il décida de tourner sa colère sur d'autres objets que son frère en bleu, tout en s'interdisant de penser aux petits qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. Sans avoir absous Léonardo, il admettait que son frère avait porté suffisamment son lot de souffrances. Il avait été violé. Il avait été accouplé de force, à des inconnues et lui-même. On l'avait opéré afin de susciter une grossesse que ses frères avaient dû interrompre en secret afin de préserver ses sentiments à lui. Léo avait été forcé à l'exil ou il avait dû subir un accouchement solitaire qu'il devinait extrêmement douloureux. Puis, ses petits lui avaient…

Non. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Léonardo n'était pas responsable. Le responsable était Splinter. Avec rage, il repensa au passé. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient été piégés? Personne ne se balade avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes. Ils étaient là pour Raphael, car effectivement, autant que le rat se révélait un monstre, il demeurait impossible qu'il ait livré Léonardo, qu'il appelait souvent « mon âme ». Peu importe le marché passé, il était certain que l'aîné n'en faisait pas partie. Il demeurait qu'il avait vendu Raph comme un veau blanc et fait souffrir à son autre fils, un véritable calvaire. Calvaire auquel il avait été obligé d'assister et qu'il l'avait plus fait souffrir que ses propres tourments. Leur vie en avait été à jamais altérée.

Il serra les poings. Il avait beau avoir promis d'attendre à Donatello, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir étrangler leur ex-sensei. Le génie avait parlé d'une preuve finale avant de révéler le tout à celui qui serait leur nouveau maitre, à ce moment-là. Il n'arrivait pas encore complètement à comprendre comment Don avait pu arriver à cette conclusion que le rat était le traitre, malgré que ce fut, à bien y réfléchir, la seule solution possible. Il se doutait que, le comportement du rat, durant leur capture, avait dû prêter à interprétation. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, même le benjamin était froid avec le vieillard, ce qu'il n'était pas avant leur disparation. Il avait dû se trahir et ensuite, Donnie, après leur sauvetage « providentiel » avait dû aligner les points.

Probablement que Splinter, ne supportant pas l'idée de son cher Léonardo torturé, avait accepté de conduire Mikey et Donnie au lieu de leur détention. Si le plan s'était déroulé comme convenu et que seul Raph ait été capturé, probablement, raisonna-t-il, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais vu la lueur du jour, malgré toutes les tentatives de ses frères pour le retrouver.

Il pria pour que Donnie trouve la preuve manquante rapidement. Il n'allait pas faire la grâce au vieillard de mourir naturellement. La vue du leader semblait avoir ragaillardie le vieux rat, mais lui-même se sentait assez proche de la fin pour transmettre son « pouvoir spirituel » au leader. Raph roula les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. Comme si une quelconque cérémonie était nécessaire. De tout temps, même lui, ils avaient toujours considéré Léo comme leur chef et, même enfants, ils avaient toujours craint davantage de décevoir la tortue en bleu que le vieux rat.

Il avait beau essayer de meubler son esprit de pensées hétéroclites, son corps avait d'autres idées. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps exactement il était dans sa chambre, mais le bruit provenant du salon s'était tu. Il jeta un œil à l'heure. Il n'était que 22h, mais ses frères s'étaient levés si tôt ce matin-là, que probablement le leader les avait envoyés au lit. Il soupira : le jeune chef était un maniaque du contrôle. Comment il allait pouvoir mener sa vie nocturne, sans s'attirer sa suspicion, allait être périlleux.

De toute façon, avec l'ainé présent, plus rien ne sera pareil. Léo avait un truc bien à lui pour mettre Raphael à cran comme personne et susciter chez lui les émotions les plus extrêmes. La situation présente ne faisait qu'exacerber cet état de fait. Il grogna de frustration. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir et attendre d'hypothétiques premiers pas du leader étaient vain. Il devait monter à la surface afin de trouver un dérivatif à son besoin de contact. Léo, probablement devait dormir du sommeil du juste et il ne s'apercevrait même pas de son absence. Il n'allait sortir qu'un petit trois ou quatre heures, afin d'être certain d'avoir le temps de se doucher avant que son frère ne se réveille.

Sa décision était prise. Il alla à son armoire afin de tirer de la, sa veste et son pantalon de cuir qui couvraient sa carapace et qui le gardaient un peu au chaud. Soudain, un léger heurtement se fit entendre à sa porte. Tout son corps se figea. Il SAVAIT qui se trouvait derrière la cloison. Malgré qu'il fît tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle apparaisse ferme, sa voix trembla :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fearless? Les fils à papa ne dorment pas à cette heure-là? Je vais bien. Tu peux retourner au pieu._

 _-Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je voudrais ravoir mon bandana bleu que je t'ai laissé avant mon départ._

La réponse de la tortue émeraude se contracta dans sa gorge. Cette demande était si imprévue, que mécaniquement, il prit le bandana sous son oreiller et ouvrit la porte, sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'avait d'insolite cette requête.

Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, le leader pénétra à l'intérieur, envahissant son espace et emplissant la chambre de son odeur musquée et arrachant le morceau de tissus céruléens des doigts raides de son frère. Léonardo, sans quitter des yeux son frère porta le bandana à son visage, mais non pas pour le nouer autour de sa tête, mais pour le sentir. Ses yeux prirent tout à coup le reflet d'un prédateur. Raphael prit à peine conscience que les prunelles de son frère étaient si dilatées que l'iris n'était plus qu'un mince fil bleu, qu'il fut repoussé davantage à l'intérieur de la pièce et il entendit comme dans un rêve le cliquetis de la serrure.

Ses lèvres furent attaquées avec une ardeur si soudaine que cela prit quelques instants à son cerveau à analyser le fait que la tortue de jade l'embrassait en le pressant contre le mur, sa langue s'étant livré un passage dans sa bouche audacieusement.

Leurs baisers et leurs étreintes étaient aussi furieux que tous leurs combats passés, chacun luttant pour la dominance chez l'autre. Tous deux semblait assoiffé du besoin de ressentir le contact de l'autre, peu importe sa nature, après une si longue séparation.

- _Je vais te donner exactement ce dont tu as besoin, Raphael,_ promit Léo d'une voix rauque que la tortue en rouge ne reconnut pas. De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop allumé et heureux de la situation pour s'accorder un instant de réflexion. Ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années, s'aperçut-il allait se passer et cette fois-ci, il était conscient et son frère consentant.

- _Oh, moi aussi, Léo,_ répondit-il avec autant d'exaltation entre deux baisers possessifs.

Il fut poussé sur le lit et cloué au matelas, alors que Léo, frénétiquement fouillait son corps. Raphael était davantage le partenaire dominant lors de habituels rapports, mais les lèvres de son frère étaient si douces et brûlantes à la fois qu'il lui abandonna temporairement le contrôle, malgré son envie de plus en plus féroce de posséder le corps au-dessus de lui.

Il laissa la main agile du porteur de katana fouiller dans sa fente pour en extirper son membre dur. Il poussa un soupir d'intense satisfaction de se sentir ensuite enserrer par la bouche chaude de la tortue de jade. Il avait déjà obligé quelques partenaires passés à lui offrir cette gâterie, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé un si intense plaisir. Sans doute, cela était dû au fait que Léonardo, lui, était pleinement consentant.

Malgré que ce fut presque douloureux de se restreindre, ayant surtout envie de prendre complètement son partenaire, il essaya de se contenter du délicieux fourreau qu'était la bouche gourmande de son frère et les agréables sensations qu'elle lui procurait, encore quelques instants. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer son amant et demeura donc passif, profitant de la caresse.

Les bruits de succion provenant de Léo étaient presque aussi érotiques que la vue qu'il avait de son Fearless Leader, dont les yeux bleus lubriques étaient levés vers lui alors que son membre entrait et sortait de sa bouche. Il laissa échapper quelques encouragements salaces, voyant Léonardo le prendre entièrement, jusqu'à la gorge.

L'orgasme monta en lui plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, la langue agile de Léo, tournant en huit contre la tête de son sexe, le menant au pinacle, se demandant très brièvement où son frère avait appris à faire cela.

A sa grande, mais fugitive, déception, son frère reculait la tête au dernier moment et ne l'avait donc plus en bouche au moment de la jouissance, qui le frappa comme un train. Cela ne l'empêcha de pousser un grognement libérateur, regrettant qu'il ne puisse hurler sa satisfaction, toute leur famille dormant à quelques pas d'eux.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le leader le rassura sur ses intentions, ne lui laissant pas le temps de verbaliser cette minime contrariété, en admettant qu'il eut la force de le faire :

 _-Chut….ne sois pas déçu. J'avais besoin de lubrifiant,_ murmura-il lascivement _._

Satisfait de cette réponse, la tortue en rouge ferma les yeux, en signe muet d'approbation, encore sous l'effet des coutre-coups de son orgasme. Il allait reprendre rapidement des forces, pendant que Léo se préparerait et ensuite, enfin, il saura ce que c'était d'être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans ce corps si longuement désiré. Il avait besoin, poussé par un instinct de reproduction primitif de clouer le corps de son amant au matelas. Que Léo puisse à nouveau porter la vie ou non, peu lui importait, trop aveuglé par la testostérone pour se préoccuper des conséquences. Il le désirait, autant par instinct animal que par réel amour. C'était l'accomplissement que son corps et son cœurs attendaient depuis deux ans.

Il entendit la respiration saccadée de son frère au-dessus de lui et sentit les doigts presser son membre afin de pouvoir en extirper le plus de fluide possible. Le contact, conjugué à la pensée de posséder, sous lui, le corps de Léonardo dans une minute, fut suffisant à le faire durcir à nouveau. Il espérait que son frère aurait assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour demeurer relativement silencieux. Il n'avait rien à foutre réellement de l'opinion de leurs plus jeunes frères, mais il préférait qu'ils apprennent leur changement de relation d'une autre façon que des cris de plaisir dans la nuit.

Soudain, il sentit une caresse assez appuyée a un endroit auquel il ne s'attendait pas à être touché, qui coupa net le fil de ses pensées. Choqué, il ouvrit ses yeux. Les yeux bleus le fixaient avec une gourmandise totalement insolite chez le leader :

 _-Calme-toi, je ne te ferai pas de mal,_ susurra-t-il, _mais c'est un préliminaire nécessaire._

Alors, consterné, il comprit : Léo, animé par le même besoin viscéral que lui et possédant à la base la même nature dominante que la sienne, avait envie de lui, mais pas selon la combinaison qu'il envisageait. Il tenta de se dégager mais fut fermement remis en place.

- _Laisse-toi faire, je prendrais bien soin de toi,_ _tu ne souffriras pas. Je te donnerais du plaisir comme tu n'en n'as jamais eu,_ promit le leader.

En temps normal, à une autre période, Raphael aurait pu s'abandonner aux mains expertes de son frère. Il savait que, malgré les hormones qui travaillaient son frère, celui-ci ne lui ferait pas de mal et après tout, ce n'était que justice et l'important était d'être en unisson avec son frère. Mais, en ce début de printemps, aveuglé par son besoin d'implanter son matériel génétique et de prendre, il ne pouvait pas demeurer passif. Malgré qu'il dût admettre que, en d'autres temps, un Léo agressif pouvait avoi son charme, il refusa la domination du mâle plus petit au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas raisonnable, mais l'animal en lui criait son désaccord.

D'un coup de rein puissant, il renversa leur position. Léo se débattit, mais son poids inférieur était un désavantage. Il avait beau être rapide, endurant et régénérant, il ne pouvait lutter contre les 25 kilos de plus qui le pressait contre le matelas, avec une égale détermination.

- _C'est moi qui va te donner du plaisir, Fearless. Tu vas crier mon nom._

Furieusement, le corps de Léonardo se tordit, tentant d'échapper à l'autre, le chef criant le nom de Raphael, mais non pas dans le contexte souhaité.

- _Lâche-moi, Raphael!_

Pendant encore quelques instants, Raphael fut plus allumé que concerné par les protestations de son frère, alors qu'il malaxait son sexe qui avait perdu de sa dureté de titane, tout en maintenant les deux poignets de son partenaire au-dessus de sa tête, pour l'immobiliser. Léo semblait ne plus être autant d'humeur, mais il demeura encore convaincu que, l'orgueil blessé devait en être la cause. Léo, dans quelques minutes, gémirait de plaisir dans ses bras. Par contre, il ne pouvait maintenir Léo sur la carapace et dilater son passage avec ses doigts, en vue de le préparer pour la pénétration qui suivrait. Léo devait comprendre qui était l'alpha des deux et se soumettre. Une autre fois, cela serait peut-être son tour, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait passer les commandes à qui que ce soit, son instinct s'y refusant. Mais comment convaincre cette tête de mule?

- _Cesse de t'agiter Léo! Tu ne fais que nous rendre la tâche plus difficile à tous les deux._

 _-Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas._ Les dénégations de Léo frisaient l'hystérie.

Malgré son jugement enfumé par la testostérone et la luxure, Raphael remarqua que Léonardo était récalcitrant au point de maintenant crier, alors que jusqu'à alors, par souci de discrétion, ils avaient tous deux gardé le volume au minimum. La frustration commençait à le gagner, jumelé à l'impatience. Léo était entré dans sa chambre, l'avait embrassé et sucé. Il ne pouvait prétendre se dérober après l'avoir autant aguiché. Ses sens étaient top enflammés pour s'éteindre après cela. La panique du leader était infondée. Raph l'aimait et malgré son envie dévorante, il était demeuré jusque-là doux et patient. Pourquoi tant de résistance?

Leonardo arquait tout son corps maintenant et il n'avait plus assez de main pour le maintenir immobile. Il ne voulait pas prendre le leader de force, ni l'attacher. Pourquoi Léo ne pouvait-il pas collaborer? Cela serait beaucoup plus simple! Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en n'avait pas envie! Les baisers précédents de son frère ne pouvaient mentir.

- _Merde, Léo! Cesse de te débattre et de crier comme un putois_ , grogna-t-il, exaspéré. _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et après tout, tu l'as déjà fait!_

Il n'avait pas mis trop de réflexion avant d'articuler sa réponse, ne s'apercevant pas immédiatement de sa maladresse.

Les prunelles bleues du leader perdirent leur éclat paniqué pour prendre une lueur blessée et Raphael regretta ses malheureuses paroles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il n'était pas doué avec les mots.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retracter, d'expliquer que ce n'était pas ce que Léo pensait que le leader profitant de son inattention, se dégagea et d'un doigt précis, appliqua une pression sur un point du corps de Raphael qui l'immobilisa.

Profitant de cet état temporaire d'immobilisation, le chef repoussa son frère.

- _Si un jour, tu reposes la main sur moi, je te la tranche,_ commenta froidement le leader, mais l'anxiété encore présente dans la voix

 _-C'est toi qui est venu dans ma chambre,_ protesta Raphael, pouvant à peine parler et tourner le cou, statufié par l'application du point de pression. Il aurait voulu voir le visage de son frère, mais dans sa position c'était impossible.

- _C'est vrai,_ admit Léonardo. _Mon erreur. Je n'aurai pas dû venir, sachant ce que je sais. Cela ne se reproduira plus. N'en parlons plus jamais._

Malgré l'inconfort et la frustration, Raphael réussit tant bien que mal à demeurer relativement calme.

- _Ah ouais? Tu crois que tout peut se glisser comme la poussière sous le tapis? T'as envie de moi et j'ai envie de toi. On est seuls de notre espèce et c'est naturel. Je suis pas comme eux, malgré que ces hormones me rendent fou. Je t'aurai pas forcé, mais tu ne peux pas me forcer non plus à faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas seulement la saison, Léo. Je t'ai toujours voulu. C'est pas que les hormones qui parlent. Je sais pas exactement comment ça s'appelle ce que j'ai pour toi. C'est certain que ce truc-là fout le bordel dans ma façon de l'exprimer. Écoute, laisse-moi ressayer et tenter de me contrôler. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Léo. Je croyais pas que tu ne voulais pas à ce point. T'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Laisse-moi une nouvelle chance…Je veux vraiment qu'on reparte à neuf tous les deux. J'étais sincère lorsque je t'ai dit il y a deux ans que je voulais prendre soin de toi. Je te mérite pas, Léo, mais je veux faire mon possible pour panser tes blessures et te faire sentir aimé, désiré et protégé jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. T'as trop souffert injustement et il est temps que tu connaisses le bonheur et l'amour._

Sa voix craqua sous l'effort et l'émotion. Il réussit enfin à se retourner, la paralysie provoquée le quittant peu à peu et voulant regarder son frère pour voir si ses paroles avaient trouvé un écho en lui. Pour une fois, il s'était trouvé presque éloquent.

Il fut amèrement déçu. Léonardo, peut-être avant même la fin de sa première phrase, avait quitté silencieusement la pièce.

L'opinion ou les sentiments de Raphael ne comptaient pas davantage pour le Fearless Leader que deux ans auparavant.


	15. Chapter 15

Il n'avait pu demeurer là, à se morfondre sur le peu de cas que faisait de lui son frère. Léonardo n'avait même pas daigné attendre assez longtemps pour écouter sa réponse. Que le diable l'emporte! Ne craignant même pas d'être stoppé dans sa tentative, il s'habilla, tel qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire avant l'arrivée de Léo. Il n'allait pas rester là, à perdre sa soirée. Léo ne voulait pas de lui, ne voulait pas connaitre ses états d'âme, mais ce n'était pas une raison de broyer du noir, n'est-ce pas?

Il rentra le plus tard -ou tôt selon les points de vue-, qu'il put, car il ne voulait pas risquer d'arriver alors que Léo serait déjà levé ni Splinter. Il ne pouvait répondre de ce qu'il ferait s'il se retrouvait seul avec le vieux rat. Malgré le bain de sang dont il sortait, il ressentait encore fortement en lui des vibrations d'agressivité, surtout quand il songeait à son père adoptif. Il ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Il avait bien occupé sa nuit et il rentrait donc presque repu et épuisé après tous ses excès. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se laver, se souciant comme d'une guigne de conserver sur lui cette odeur de sexe et de violence. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer les hypocrites. Il avait besoin de palliatifs et il était allé les chercher. Si Léo avait bien voulu entendre quelques minutes, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été nécessaire, mais tant pis. Si le Fearless Leader était trop occupé pour prendre un instant pour lui, il allait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Il pesta encore quelques instants contre son grand frère qui réussissait toujours, comme personne, à le bouleverser. Dans les deux dernières années, le leader lui avait vivre des montagnes russes d'émotions et soudainement, il se sentis las d'éprouver toujours aussi fortement les choses. Il avait tout à coup envie de sensations superficielles mais qui aurait l'avantage non négligeable d'être au moins satisfaisante pour lui. Des jouissances brèves et solitaires éparses, ponctuant une vie émotionnelle vide, lui sembla plus appelant que cette perpétuelle douche écossaise où il ne faisait que souffrir, continuellement. Souffrance du secret d'aimer qui il ne devrait pas, souffrance du rejet de cet être aimé, souffrance pour lui ensuite, d'avoir souffert et souffrance de son impuissance à le soulager…c'était un cercle infernal, qui n'en finissait pas. Il devait le rompre.

Il s'endormit en se promettant de ne plus jamais baisser sa garde avec lui. Il lui avait pardonné, avait compatis à ses souffrances et lui avait ouvert son cœur. Maintenant, c'était terminé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il barricade en lui ses sentiments. Il ne se rendrait pas ridicule une seconde fois. Enfin, il n'avait même pas eu le loisir de se rendre ridicule, Léo ayant tourné bride dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Il entendit un léger bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la cloison où se trouvait la chambre du leader. Il était 5h Am, l'heure du lever des héros, songea-t-il, pince sans rire et son heure de coucher à lui. Il réussit malgré tout à s'endormir sur cette pensée amère.

Il fut réveillé à 9h par des coups répétés à sa porte.

- _Peu importe qui c'est ou la raison, allez-vous faire enculer. Je dors,_ beugla-t-il, enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Ce type de réaction n'était pas inhabituel chez lui. De tout temps, il avait un lève-tard, le plus difficile à tirer du lit, surtout après une nuit de débauche.

- _Désolé, dude, mais Splinter insiste. Tout le monde doit être présent._ Déclara Michelangelo de l'autre côté de la porte.

Raphael ricana sardoniquement :

- _Je me lèverais pas pour une porn star qui me supplierait de la baiser, alors le vieux rat peut se foutre au cul peu importe ce qu'il veut faire._

Sans y être invité, puisqu'il savait que son frère ne le ferait pas, le benjamin entra dans la pièce, faisant fi des protestations outrées de son frère contre le viol de son intimité

- _Raph, mon vieux, je te jure que je te comprends. J'en ai pas plus rien à cirer de Splinter. Le vieux a perdu tout mon respect, il y a deux ans quand D et moi on a dû le pousser jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements pour aller à votre secours. Dis-toi que c'est pas pour lui. C'est pour Léo._

Raphael renifla avec mépris :

 _-Pas plus rien à branler de Fearless. S'il est pas content, y avait qu'à rester dans la Jungle_

Mikey roula des yeux :

- _Tu crois tromper qui, Raph, exactement? Quand j'étais un gamin, peut-être, mais là, ça crève les yeux. Tout le monde sait que tu brûles sous ta carapace pour Léo. Même April a passé un commentaire sur comment la tension entre vous était à couper au couteau! Y a que D qui est peut-être trop dans ses livres pour remarquer, mais encore, je ne suis pas sûr que cela a pu lui échapper. Léo te mène par le bout du nez, sans même que tu t'en aperçoive. T'es encore en colère contre lui, mais ça durera pas. Quoique tu veuilles ou que tu fasses, t'as ton Fearless dans la peau._ Conclut la tortue orange, un sourire narquois estampé sur la figure.

Raphael commença à nier avec toute l'énergie dont il était capable avec 4 heures de sommeil, après une nuit d'excès de toutes sortes, puis il s'aperçut qu'à mesure qu'il s'emportait, le sourire de Mikey s'allongeait. Il se rendait ridicule, alors autant céder. De toute façon, si même leurs amis, qui venaient de rencontrer Léo pour la première fois, savaient déjà, qui pouvait-il espérer tromper?

- _Va te faire foutre. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses. Je suis trop fatigué pour cette merde,_ conclut-il en fourrant l'oreiller au-dessus de lui.

- _Écoute, pour te dire la vérité, c'est surtout D qui insiste pour que tu te magnes. Léo voulait qu'on te laisse tranquille, mais Splinter a insisté pour qu'on soit tous là. On doit prêter serment à Léo, comme étant notre nouveau maitre ou une connerie du genre._

Sous l'oreiller, Raph fit un son pour dire tout ce qu'il en pensait.

- _Ouais, je comprends frérot. Comme si on avait besoin de cela. Je sais que là, en ce moment, pour une raison X, t'es furax contre lui, mais n'empêche que, s'il y a un mec que tout le monde respecte et qui inspire la confiance ici, c'est Léo. Pas besoin d'une cérémonie à deux balles pour ça. N'empêche que le vieux y tient et que D a dit un truc du genre que tu comprendrais que, et je cite, « le processus de passation de pouvoir doit être officialisé dans un très court délai »_.

Raphael écarta l'oreiller pour regarder Michelangelo, afin de vérifier si le benjamin en savait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Le regard bleu limpide était un lac d'innocence. Soudain, il songea aux révélations de Donnie. Mikey était son seul véritable frère. Sa relation avec le plus jeune avait toujours été, à son point de vue, la plus normale. Il adorait ses frères, tous, et leur solidarité était plus solide que n'importe laquelle fraternité humaine, mais il ne comprenait pas toujours Donatello et la tension, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou non, qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Léonardo rendait leurs relations moins aisées. Mikey était celui qu'il trouvait le plus facile d'approche et celui avec lequel il répugnait le moins à s'ouvrir parfois. Peut-être l'explication tenait là.

 _-Ah ouais? Donnie t'as dit autre chose?_ Voulut-il savoir

- _Bah, pas vraiment. Il a passé la matinée avec Léo. Je crois que son cas le fascine. Tu sais, à ta place, j'en serai presque jaloux,_ se moqua la tortue aux nunchakus.

Raphael jeta un regard noir au benjamin. Il savait que Mikey adorait le provoquer, en bon petit frère. Il n'embarquerait pas dans son manège. Il réfléchit plutôt à ce que Donnie et Léo avaient pu dire. Léonardo avait-il raconté au génie ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille? Donatello avait-il expliqué au jeune chef que celui-ci avait été déraisonnable de ne pas au moins avoir l'avoir laissé se justifier? Peut-être, se convainquit-il. De toute façon, effectivement, si hâter l'intronisation de Léo en tant que Maitre accélérait le châtiment de Splinter, il était bien prêt à se lever.

Satisfait d'avoir mené à bien sa mission, Mikey lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir :

 _-Je te conseille une bonne douche et un rendez-vous avec ta brosse-à dent. Splinter nous veut au Dojo à 9h30._

Raphael maugréa mais admit mentalement que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Mais il prendrait aussi le temps d'un café bien noir avant. Splinter et son horaire pouvait aller se faire mettre. Il serait prêt quand il serait prêt. Il n'allait pas se précipiter pour faire des ronds de jambes à Léo. Le salaud contrôlait déjà suffisamment son existence, sans qu'en plus on doit en faire une fête pour l'officialiser.

A la cuisine, Donnie justement se versait une tasse de café, l'air absent. Il salua son frère d'un œil concerné :

- _Mal dormi à ce que je vois? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas…_

Raphael le coupa d'un geste désinvolte :

- _Je ferai pas une annonce dans les journaux de mes raisons. C'est toi le génie. T'as que te le figurer._

Donnie soupira :

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si têtu…Heureusement, Léo l'est moins que toi._

Raphael qui se versait une tasse, suspendit son geste. Il fronça les sourcils

 _-Que veux-tu dire?_

- _Il m'a imploré de lui injecter malgré tout l'inhibiteur. Je ne crois pas que cela fasse effet plus de quelques heures…Mais il y tenait. Il m'a demandé de lui préparer une nouvelle dose pour demain, mais ça sera inutile. Son corps y développera une résistance très rapidement. Nous avons discuté aussi d'une autre solution…mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important pour le moment, Raph. J'ai besoin de toi._

Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés et Raph déduisit, par l'expression de conspirateur de Don, qu'il s'agissait _de_ l'ultime preuve contre Splinter.

- _Crache,_ command a-t-il simplement, portant nonchalamment la tasse à ses lèvres. Son indifférence n'était que de façade. Son corps entier le démangeait, affamé de sang et de sexe. L'aura d'agressivité qui émanait de lui aurait été perçu par un aveugle, ce que le scientifique n'était pas.

 _-J'ai besoin que tu retournes…là-bas._

Raphael faillit en recracher son café, s'étranglant de surprise. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur. Il avait rodé plus d'une fois autour de l'endroit, mais que Donnie lui demande, sachant combien c'était dangereux, était étonnant.

 _-En fait, tu n'iras pas seul,_ se crut obligé de spécifier Donatello, _Léo et moi y serons._

Cette fois-ci, la tortue émeraude recracha bel et bien son breuvage.

- _Quoi? Léo? Jamais de la vie je ne le laisserai remettre les pieds-là! Tu es cinglé Donnie! Tu l'envoies loin de …loin pendant deux ans, se reprit-il, pour soi-disant le protéger et là, tu veux le jeter dans la gueule du loup? Ça va pas la tête,_ beugla-t-il, pointant son crâne, pour montrer où Donnie devait avoir un problème pour suggérer une connerie pareille.

Donnie, éperdu du manque de discrétion de Raphael qui hurlait son indignation, lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

 _-Raph, à l'époque vous n'étiez pas prévenus et que deux. Désormais, nous le sommes et cela fait une grosse différence, en plus que nous serons trois. Physiquement, tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu l'étais il y a deux ans. Léonardo, quant à lui, s'est également beaucoup entrainé. Il a muri et je crois que le capturer, avec ses réflexes accrus est presque impossible. De plus, même si je ne suis pas le plus fort, je serai là. Mikey demeurera ici, mais en sachant où nous sommes. Ce n'est pas pareil._

- _Pourquoi doit-on y retourner? Que cherches-tu?_ Questionna abruptement la tortue aux sais.

 _-Léo veut y retourner. Il considère qu'il a agi comme un lâche en ne délivrant pas les autres créatures détenues là-bas. De même, des bébés issus de Léo s'y trouve peut-être encore en vie. Il veut les sauver, e_ xpliqua calmement le génie.

Raphael comprenait les raisons de son frère, mais cela ne l'empêcha d'être furieux :

- _Il en fait des efforts pour ses rejetons fait avec n'importe qui, alors que les nôtres…_

 _-Raph! Tu ne dois pas penser comme cela. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, interrompit le scientifique, exaspéré. L'important est que j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver le bureau de Bishop et, éventuellement, nous prêter secours si nous sommes en danger. L'ordinateur que j'ai réussi à dérober la dernière fois ne contenait pas toutes les données. J'ai besoin d'avoir les dossiers concernant notre création. Bishop doit les avoir. C'est la preuve qui me manque pour incriminer Splinter. De même, je serai peut-être encore plus en mesure d'aider Léo et même, généralement, toutes informations sur nous est bonne à prendre._

Raphael réfléchit. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce plan et son visage exprimait clairement sa répugnance.

- _Si tu ne veux pas venir, je ne t'obligerais pas. Mais Léo est résolu à le faire, alors, tu le connais, il ira. Il ne sait pas que je te demande de venir, puisqu'il n'est pas au courant de nos recherches de preuves. J'avais pensé que, inquiet, tu aurais simplement pu nous suivre et par, hasard, trouvé du matériel susceptible de m'intéresser._

 _-D'acc. Mais en échange Donnie, je veux quelque chose._

Le scientifique ne dit rien, laissant son frère en rouge achever sa pensée.

 _-J'veux plus de merde de secret professionnel. Tout ce qui concerne Léo, j'veux le savoir. Et pour commencer tout ce qu'il t'a dit ce matin._

Donnie soupira :

 _-En fait, il…_

Donatello dut se taire lorsqu'il aperçut justement la tortue de jade pénétrer dans la cuisine. Le cœur de Raphael stoppa dans sa poitrine quand il s'aperçut que, pour la première fois depuis son retour, Léo avait noué son bandana bleu autour de ses yeux. Et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Les frères Hamato avaient plusieurs bandanas semblables. La demande de Léo, la veille, pour son bandana n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Le chef en avait cinq ou six exemplaires dans son armoire, mais à n'en pas douter, celui que Léonardo arborait sur son visage, par son apparence douteuse, était celui que Raph avait conservé sous son oreiller deux ans. Cela éveilla en lui, jumelé à la simple présence de Léonardo, un appétit féroce pour le porteur de katana. Léo portait son odeur et jamais il n'avait rien senti de plus aphrodisiaque. Leurs parfums se mêlaient divinement bien

Il en était à la troisième journée de sa « période » et il savait que la journée serait pire que les précédentes mais moins pénibles que les cinq suivantes. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il tenta de percevoir si la piqure de Donnie avait eu l'effet escompté sur le leader. Malgré sa contenance stoïque, ses yeux trop brillants et un tressaillement nerveux de la main le trahirent.

 _-Maitre Splinter réclame une seconde tasse de thé_ , murmura le leader, évitant le contact visuel.

Cette timidité n'échappa à Raphael. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, songea -t-il. Léonardo demeurait assez réceptif à sa personne pour être mal à l'aise. Peut-être arriverait-il à s'entendre le soir venu. Il s'efforcerait d'être patient pour mettre le leader en confiance. Les réticences du chef étaient ridicules. Mikey savait. Donnie n'en n'aurait rien à foutre s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui. Splinter ne comptait plus. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient? Ils n'étaient même pas frères, selon Donatello et en avaient tous deux envies. Okay, ils avaient eu un léger malentendu sur leurs rôles respectifs, mais Léo devait comprendre que ce n'était que partie remise. Qu'il lui laisse une dizaine de jours et ensuite, lorsqu'il sera moins conduit par son instinct, ils changeront de position.

Le fait même de porter ce bandana souillé était soit une provocation ou une invitation et il n'était pas du genre à laisser ce genre d'offre sans réponse.

Léo avait besoin d'un peu de persuasion, mais en douceur. L'ainé certainement, ne ressentait pas aussi fortement que lui ce besoin de dominer leurs ébats. Ce n'était de sa part qu'orgueil ou habitude de contrôle. Il saurait lui montrer que ses craintes étaient infondées et qu'il prendrait soin de lui. Le fait même qu'il ait été capable d'arrêter la veille était éloquent. Bien sûr, Léo l'avait paralysé, mais même sans cela, il n'aurait pas été plus loin. Il avait assez souffert de voir son frère molesté et abusé par ces monstres, pour faire de même.

 _-La cérémonie est sur le point de commencer,_ déclara lentement le leader _. Je sais que c'est pour vous, et surtout toi Raph, un faux-semblant, puisque vous n'avez jamais cru au clan ni à sa mission, mais c'est le souhait d'un mourant._

Léo mordit sa lèvre et Raph eu peine à reconnaitre le leader arrogant et sûr de lui de la veille. Les hormones et sans doute l'émotion, faisaient soudain de son grand frère un être plus atteignable, loin de ses insensés standards de paladin en guerre sainte. Cela toucha Raphael. Il n'avait effectivement rien à faire du clan, de leur mission, de Splinter. Mais jurer fidélité à Léonardo pour lui n'était pas dénué de signification. Il voulut prendre la main du porteur du katana qui, sans paraitre remarquer le mouvement, se déroba.

- _Je veux que vous sachiez que rien ne changera entre nous. Je vous aimerais toujours comme des frères, malgré mon titre,_ poursuivit doucement le chef.

La tortue émeraude fit brièvement la moue, n'aimant pas la direction que prenait la discussion.

Donnie répondit un blabla de convenance que Raphael ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, magnétisé par les yeux bleus qui pourtant l'évitaient. Il voulait croiser ce regard, afin de lui faire passer toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait.

- _Je vous remercie de vous plier à ce décorum. Je sais que cela vous pèse. Surtout toi, Raph_ , insista Léonardo.

Enfin, le regard saphir se posa sur lui, guettant une réponse ou une réaction. Énervé, le porteur de sais s'ébroua et improvisa maladroitement :

- _Bah, Fearless. Faut tout le temps te lécher les pieds de toute façon. Une fois de plus ou de moins, ça pas vraiment d'importance._

Il aurait pu se frapper une fois sa phrase terminée, si cela avait pu faire disparaitre ses paroles, se trouvant le roi des cons d'insulter ainsi celui qu'il voulait séduire, mais étrangement, le leader esquissa un sourire. Raphael lui trouva l'air soulagé.

- _Alors, allons-y,_ répondit la tortue en bleu, simplement.

Il suivit le leader en compagnie de Donatello et quand le benjamin se joignit à la procession, vers le Dojo, il ne put s'empêcher de pester que ce dernier avait raison. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Léonardo longtemps. Malgré toutes ses promesses à lui-même, il le suivait toujours comme un chiot suivrait son maitre, en attente d'un os ou d'une caresse. Reste à savoir si cette loyauté serait effectivement récompensée.

* * *

Oui, éventuellement, je vous le promets, il y aura de l'action.


	16. Chapter 16

Juste l'idée de se retrouver vis-à-vis du vieux rat, maintenant que c'était confirmé qu'il était bien l'ordure qu'il avait toujours soupçonné qu'il était, empli Raph d'une rage qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contrôler. Il s'agenouilla donc au dojo, évitant de relever la tête afin que Splinter soit dans son champ visuel. S'il le regardait trop, il ne pourrait se contenir.

Ce qui l'aida dans cette tentative de contenance fut que l'odeur provenant de Léonardo était si distrayante qu'il ne savait quelle envie suivre entre éventrer le vieux Sensei ou prendre son frère en bleu sur le sol, devant tout le monde.

Alors que Splinter commença à leur parler en japonais, la tortue émeraude, pour se changer les idées, tentant d'occuper son esprit en se posant à lui-même des questions et tentant d'y répondre à l'aide de souvenirs, d'indices perçues par lui-même ou d'informations offertes par Donatello.

Par exemple, y avait-il possibilités que Splinter soit innocent? Malgré qu'il aurait voulu épargner ce choc à leur grand frère, il dû admettre que c'était peu probable. Leur capture avait été trop aisé et il réalisa que les hommes avaient, dès le départ, su qu'ils détenaient des particularités, probablement. Cela ne pouvait être l'effet du hasard. Sans doute, malgré leurs questions, leurs tortionnaires savaient qu'ils avaient été quatre à la base et quels dons ils possédaient. Raph, de par son bandana rouge qu'avait-du annoncer Splinter, avait été rapidement identifié et son don mis à l'épreuve très rapidement. Par contre, Léo, dont la présence n'avait pas été prévue, avait suscité de la curiosité. Sa résistance physique et morale ayant été finalement découverte, ils avaient trouvé amusant de s'amuser avec lui, le traitant en souris de laboratoire, le droguant, l'accouplant et le charcutant et pour finir l'obligeant à avoir du sexe avec son propre frère, contre sa volonté.

A ce souvenir, ses poings posés sur ses genoux tremblèrent de fureur. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir eu une relation charnelle avec son propre frère qui le tourmentait. Il était là, agenouillé sur le même tatami que lui, à souhaiter que cela se reproduise. Ce qui l'indisposait était que leur première fois avait été souillée par ces hommes. Il ne savait si c'était un bienfait u une malédiction qu'il n'en n'ait plus aucune souvenir. Il avait pris Léo sans passion, ni tendresse, ne lui démontrant sans doute pas plus de considération que leurs agresseurs et c'est cela qui le blessait le plus. Il n'avait pu lui démontrer de l'amour ou de l'admiration. Seulement un désir flou, sans distinction pour la personnalité de son partenaire.

Il ne voulait même pas songer à ce que Léo avait pensé, dit ou fait. Il n'avait pu se cacher derrière ses remparts habituels de froideur qui l'avaient aidé à tenir le coup lors des viols collectifs. La vision de Raphael l'agressant avait dû tellement s'ancrer profondément dans sa psyché qu'il ne comprenait même pas que le porteur de katana puisse le regarder en face, même deux ans plus tard. Au contraire, il avait tout fait, même l'impensable, pour que Raphael n'apprenne jamais la vérité, afin qu'il ne culpabilise pas. Un frisson le parcourut. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé les souffrances de son aîné.

Son chagrin de la perte de ses petits était encore poignant. Il en voulant toujours un peu à la tortue de jade de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, malgré qu'il admît ses bonnes intentions. Il pensa comprendre la raison de son frère de vouloir retourner dans le fatal laboratoire. La perte des bébés vivants, dans la jungle, semblaient avoir affecté plus vivement le leader que l'avortement des œufs, sans doute car il avait crée un semblant de lien. Léo, peut-être voulait sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé, c'est-à-dire de nouveaux enfants, qu'il allait délivrer d'un sort funeste. Raph, bien qu'il n'eût pas formulé tour haut sa pensée à Donatello, doutait fortement qu'après deux ans, Bishop ait encore un cobaye vivant, provenant de Léo. Probablement que le scientifique pensait la même chose, mais tous connaissaient assez bien leur grand frère qui pouvait être une fichue tête de mule.

Une idée qui ne cessait de revenir à son esprit et qu'il renvoyait à l'arrière, se présenta à nouveau.

Si Léo voulait d'autres enfants, ne se remettant pas de la disparition des autres, Raph pouvait lui en donner, mais cette-fois, par choix. Leurs enfants légitimes seraient beaucoup plus significatifs et sains qu'un quelconque rejeton génétiquement modifié de ce damné labo. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur sur la tortue près de lui.

Étais-ce la raison du refus de la veille de Léo? Se sachant fertile, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque? C'était possible, considérant sa panique. Bien entendu, le chef n'avait rien dit, car, après tout, Raph ne devait pas être au courant. Sur le vif du moment, il n'avait cru que le leader n'avait soif que de contrôle ou était conduit par son égo démesuré. C'était peut-être autre chose, Donnie lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas d'idées claires sur la sexualité de leur grand frère, muet sur le sujet. Son grand frère avait une nature dominante, comme la sienne propre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'attirait et l'agaçait chez le leader. Peut-être que, malgré ce que le labo avait fait, la personnalité de Léo n'avait pas du tout changé. Pas plus dans la chambre à coucher qu'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas en juger, ne connaissant pas du tout son frère sous l'aspect d'un amant.

Pour l'instant, songea-t-il, ses yeux verts en coulisse, étincelants.

Merde Don et ces théories scientifiques, au sujet du pseudo-choc que Léo pourrait faire. Raph avait horreur des mensonges, de la duperie et de l'hypocrisie, en général. Il avait toujours été un piètre menteur. Ce soir, après la mission-sauvetage aussi risquée qu'inutile qu'ils devaient entreprendre, il allait avouer. Lorsque Léo, sombrement, triste et donc plus vulnérable, reprendrait le chemin du retour vers leur repaire, il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui avouerait tout savoir. Il trouvera même des mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, comme il avait presque réussi la nuit dernière. Puis, il lui dirait d'essuyer ses larmes car, il était prêt, conscient et consentant, à refonder une famille avec lui, s'il le voulait bien.

C'était un plan parfait.

Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. Léonardo s'était levé et placé à côté de Maitre Splinter. Raphael se demanda ce qui avait pu pousser le vieillard à le vendre, comme un étalon. Certes, il avait été de tout temps un fils et élève difficile et récalcitrant, mais sans doute, l'idée de se débarrasser définitivement de Raphael n'avait pas été la seule source de motivation du vieux rat. Sans doute, on lui avait promis quelque chose en échange. La réponse devait se trouver dans l'ordinateur de Bishop, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas tant son sort qui le révoltait que les dommages collatéraux subis par son frère adoré, qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter cela.

Il espéra de tout cœur que Donnie ait raison et que Léonardo, une fois mis au courant de la place infame qu'avais occupé le rat dans le schème de leur capture, serait impitoyable. Sinon, il saurait le convaincre de l'être.

« Juste quelques petites heures et, foi de Raph, le katana de Léo te passera à travers le corps. Tenu par lui ou moi » Il songea même à la menace de leurs tortionnaires de pénétrer Léo d'un tisonnier brûlant qui l'avait tant effrayé. Ça pourrait être un bon supplice pour le sale traitre. Toutes les idées de torture qu'il pouvait infliger au rongeur le firent sourire et trouver le temps moins long durant le discours pompeux de l'être qu'il souhaitait lentement écorcher.

Splinter ânonna un truc sur le fait que Léo était désormais le seul maître de ses frères et que ceux-ci lui devait obéissance et loyauté. Le leader en bleu se tenait droit, mais la tête baissée. Humilité ou malaise? Si ses hormones le travaillaient comme Raph, il imagina que c'était pour cacher des yeux trop brillants au regard égaré. Il s'agita. Demeurer immobile et à proximité de celui qu'il désirait, sans le toucher était inhumain. Il était bête que Léo et lui devaient s'astreindre à cette torture au lieu de s'aimer librement. Tout ceci pour commencer n'était pas de leur faute et puis, si cela gênait les autres, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder ailleurs. Il n'avait rien à foutre de l'opinion d'autrui, surtout si cela signifiait que Léo et lui-même dusse être malheureux en contrepartie.

Raphael s'inclina comme les autres, bien bas devant le nouveau Sensei. Il jurait bien loyauté de tout son cœur, aucun être vivant ne pouvant jamais le détourner réellement de ses frères et encore moins, de Léonardo. Par contre, pour l'obéissance, c'était une autre paire de manches. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire de la sémantique ou d'argumenter.

Il devait entrer en mode séduction, afin de préparer le terrain pour sa confession du soir.


	17. Chapter 17

Le reste de la journée, Raph n'avait pu voir Léo, mettant ses projets de séduction à néant. Le leader s'était claquemuré dans sa chambre, semblant vouloir éviter âme qui vive. Mais la tête chaude savait qu'il était l'unique raison de cet ostracisme volontaire. Léonardo ne voulait pas être induit en tentation, l'effet de l'injection de l'inhibiteur n'ayant probablement duré qu'une heure ou deux tout au plus. Le seul moyen de résister était de fuir ou de se cacher. Raphael décida de faciliter la tâche de leader en s'enfermant avec Donatello., dans le laboratoire.

Donnie lui avait expliqué son plan : lui et Léo quitterait vers 22h. Ensuite, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Raph devait suivre. Le génie avait naturellement installé la géolocalisation sur leurs T-Phone, conçus durant le voyage de Léo en Amérique centrale. Il en avait rapidement fabriqué un aussi pour l'aîné, mais pour le moment, bien que celui de Raph soit cordonné à celui de Donatello, il ne l'était pas à celui du jeune chef. La tortue en mauve souhaitant que la présence de Raph demeure insoupçonnée de Léo jusqu'au bout.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient penchés sur un plan, réalisé de mémoire par Donatello.

 _-Cette partie ne nous intéresse pas car c'est la façade, aménagé pour tromper de possibles visiteurs. Elle couvre près d'un tiers de la surface de l'immeuble. Ici, tu vois, c'est où tu étais détenu,_ expliqua Donnie, pointant un endroit sur sa carte, méthodiquement tracée _. De ce côté, ce sont les laboratoires : ici est la chambre d'opération où était Léo. Là, ce sont selon moi des cellules où sont détenus et accouplés les autres créatures sur lesquelles ces hommes ont mis la main. Léo voudra fouiller cet endroit. Nul doute qu'il doit avoir des souvenirs, confus, certes, mais réels, de cette partie de l'immeuble. Selon la chronologie que j'ai réussi à établir, selon vos témoignages et ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'ordi Léo est demeuré 17 jours seuls ici, après avoir été sous observation avec toi durant 4 jours…_

17 jours, séparé de son frère. Il se rappelait la longue agonie qu'avait été l'absence de Léo. L'angoisse perpétuelle de ne se pas savoir où il était et ce qui lui arrivait. 17 jours où ils avaient « joué » avec Léo, avec la cruelle curiosité de gamins arrachant les ailes aux mouches. 17 jours où Léo, en plus d'être ainsi traité, avait dû, en plus, s'inquiéter sans arrêt de son sort, à lui, Raph. Il se rappela les supplications de son frère, afin de convaincre leurs tortionnaires de ne pas les séparer.

Il avait été réuni et Raphael, par une abominable ironie, avait poursuivis les abus des hommes sur son propre frère, durant quatre interminables journées, totalement inconscient de ses actes, alors que cruellement, Léo devait en porter le souvenir éternel, qui devait le marquer comme un fer rouge, chaque fois qu'il portait les yeux sur son jeune frère. Il en avait même porté un souvenir tangible, dont, pour préserver Raphael, il s'était débarrassé.

Il ne fallait plus penser à cela. Léonardo, après tout, ignorait à l'époque et ignorait encore, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Bien évidemment, Raphael ne lui ayant jamais parlé amour, mariage et enfant, Léo ne pouvait deviner qu'il serait enthousiaste. Après tout, à l'époque, alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, aurait-il eu la maturité nécessaire? Il en doutait. Il ignorait même s'il la possédait actuellement. Mais, pour le leader, il ferait tous les efforts requis, il le savait.

Il décida de continuer à porter son attention sur ce que continuait à lui expliquer Donnie.

- _Selon moi, ici, aux étages au-dessus doit se trouver le bureau ou les appartements de Bishop et des autres potentiels gros bonnets ou commanditaires de cette organisation,_ poursuivit le scientifique. _Tout ce qui doit être incriminant pour Splinter doit se trouver dans cette partie. Ne néglige rien : portables, cellulaires, clé usb, photos, dossiers papier._

La tortue aux sais hocha la tête, l'air concentré.

 _-Et s'il y a des témoins de ma petite perquisition, je fais quoi, Donnie,_ questionna lentement Raphael pour la forme, n'étant prêt qu'à suivre les conseils du savant s'il les approuvait.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage olive :

 _-Sens toi libre de faire ce que tu jugeras bon. Tu as carte blanche, Raphael. Si tu peux les faire parler, cela serait encore mieux. Sinon…_

Le geste nonchalant exprima tout ce que Raphael avait besoin de savoir et son rictus rivalisa en sadisme avec celui de son frère. Il avait l'aval de Donnie et il ne doutait pas avoir celui de Léo, tout fanatique du bushido qu'il était.

S'il tombait sur ce Bishop, il ne resterait plus assez de lui pour même une quelconque expérience.

Sérieusement, Donatello le regarda fixement dans les yeux, l'étudiant de son regard perspicace :

- _Mais es-tu sûr, Raph de pouvoir tenir le coup? Tu dois essayer de te contrôler et ne pas compromettre la mission. Libre à toi d'éviscérer qui tu veux, une fois le matériel trouvé. Par contre, des excès de d'autres natures hasarderaient notre position. Nous devons demeurer invisible et ne pas nous attarder plus que nécessaire ni laisser des preuves physiques de notre existence. Est-ce bien clair?_

Raphael hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement le sous-entendu de Donnie. Ce n'était pas le temps de commencer à vouloir baiser tout ce qui bouge. Ils n'en savaient encore rien, mais peut-être d'autres spécimens étaient toujours détenus, mâles ou femelles. Il ne savait comment il allait réagir, mais il doutait être attiré par eux autant que vis-à-vis de Léonardo. Il ne savait si ce n'était que parce qu'ils étaient de la même espèce, jumelé à l'amour qu'il ressentait à la base pour le leader, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé un désir aussi puissant et envahissant.

Sa seule source de distraction sérieuse ne pouvait être qua la tortue de jade, elle-même.

 _-Et Léo, lui? Tu lui fais la même recommandation?_

Le génie haussa les épaules :

- _Léo a beaucoup plus de contrôle sur ses instincts que toi. Je lui dirai, mais je ne crois pas qu'il dévie de son objectif_.

Raphael songea à part lui que, pour un être en contrôle, Léonardo, la nuit précédente, avait enfoui son membre dans sa bouche avait beaucoup de conviction, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui.

- _N'entre pas tant que je n'ai pas désamorcer le système de surveillance,_ avait recommandé une dernière fois le scientifique. _Je t'enverrai un texto, discrètement._

Il était sorti du labo, regrettant de ne pouvoir demander des conseils à Donatello. Il savait que la tortue au bo, voudrait l'empêcher d'avouer la vérité au chef, mais il s'accrochait à son idée. S'il continuait à prétendre ne rien savoir, ils étaient dans une impasse.

La journée avait été longue. Par je ne sais quel stratagème, la tortue de jade avait réussi à combler ses besoins de base, tout en éludant son frère en rouge. Bien entendu, il avait dû promettre à Donnie de regarder de l'autre côté opportunément lorsque lui et le leader sortiraient.

Ne laissant rien au hasard, il s'arma de deux revolvers en plus de ses sais.

Tout se passa comme convenu et Raphael fit en sorte, autant dans les tunnels d'égouts qu'à la surface, de toujours laisser à Donnie et Léo leur dix à quinze minutes d'avance. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de laisser pénétrer seuls ses frères dans le bâtiment, malgré sa confiance en leurs capacités. Léonardo était un stratège, réfléchi et sage et Donnie un génie. Chacun était armée et il savait son frère ainé un adversaire plus que redoutable. Mais, s'il était comme lui-même en ce moment, Léo devait être distrait. Il aurait dû remettre cette expédition à une dizaine de jours plus tard.

Ce qui était parfait était qu'il était à contre vent. L'odeur affolante de Léonardo, malgré le kilomètre et demi de distance, lui parvenait, mais l'inverse était impossible. De toute façon, pour l'essentiel de sa mission, à l'étage, il ne serait pas en présence de l'attrayante tortue.

Il songea soudain, alors qu'il arrivait en vue de l'immeuble que cela avait été la journée d'anniversaire de Léo mais qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour le souligner. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Rien ne l'empêchait d'offrir son présent à Fearless, plus tard. Un frisson le parcourut à l'idée de presser le corps du porteur de katana contre le sien.

 _« Focus, imbécile. Rappelle-toi les consignes de Donnie »_

Il jeta un œil à l'écran de son t-phone. Ses frères étaient dans le sous-sol, arpentant ces corridors pâles qui devaient remémorer à l'ainé de si atroces souvenirs.

Une vision de Léo reposant sur cette table d'opération lui revient. Il serra les poings convulsivement. Il leur fera tous payer de leur vie le mal fait à Léo.

Il se rappela devoir attendre le signal de Donatello. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus l'anxiété le rongeait. L'idée que ses frères fussent peut-être en danger en ce moment même le rendait fou. Au moment même, où il de disait « merde » et s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Léo et Donnie, son T-Phone vibra.

Un émoticon de Darth Vader apparut sur l'écran. Raphael roula des yeux « Nerd », pensa-t-il, mais cela le rassura. Le message ne pouvait provenir que de Don. Ses frères allaient bien. Il était donc le moment qu'il rentre en scène.

Donnie lui avait bien dit de vérifier autour de lui, d'être prudent afin d'être certain qu'un système de sécurité indépendant de celui du sous-sol ne soit pas en fonction. Cela ne sembla pas être le cas, la première caméra qu'il remarqua ne semblant pas allumée. Le bureau où il était, semblait très banal et Raphael douta un instant que ce fut le bon. Tout y paraissait ordinaire et même, presque démodé. L'ordinateur ressemblait au vieux de Donnie et il ne comprenait pas que dans un laboratoire à la technologie aussi avancée, un scientifique de l'importance de Bishop pouvait travailler avec un tel dinosaure. Donnie saurait sûrement si cela était possible. Peut-être était-il imposant pour être plus difficile à voler?

La seconde chose qui attira son attention fut le coffre-fort. Il était mal dissimulé sous un cadre où figurait deux scientifiques et deux Asiatiques. Donnie lui avait demandé de ne pas négliger aucune trace, mais il ne s'encombrerait pas d'un truc aussi gros que ce cadre. Il prit un cliché avec son T-phone de la photographie encadrée.

Le coffre-fort par contre était un défi autrement plus préoccupant. Il regretta que Donatello et lui n'aies pas inversé les rôles : lui en bas avec Léo pour le protéger et Donnie ici à pirater des ordis ou ouvrir des coffre-fort. Il n'était pas un savant, lui comme son frère en violet pour comprendre où se terrait les secrets du machiavélique Bishop.

Malgré tout, demander de l'aide à Donnie, si rapidement, lui répugnait. Ses frères avaient sûrement leurs propres chats à fouetter et il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger en détournant l'attention de Don. Ceux-ci étaient dans le sous-sol depuis environ vingt minutes et Raph se demanda comment Léo tenait le coup. A la pensée du jeune leader en bleu, un besoin viscéral de l'avoir près de lui le saisit. Il devait descendre le voir immédiatement. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui dire aussi tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Maintenant.

Mais, il ne pouvait rejoindre ses frères avec si peu d'informations. Donnie serait furieux. Il tenta de tirer sur le coffre-fort, mais aussitôt une sonnerie d'alarme retentit, stridente.

Sans savoir si c'est lui qu'il l'avait causé, Raphael paniqua. L'alarme allait avertir quiconque était dans l'immeuble et les flics ensuite sûrement rappliqueraient. En quelques instants, lui, pouvait se sortir du pétrin, à deux pas de la fenêtre ouverte. Mais il ne savait dans quelle position se trouvait ses frères. Il devait descendre les rejoindre.

Il ouvrit la porte en vitesse et couru, aveuglé par la panique et se fiant uniquement à son instinct pour trouver son chemin. L'alarme continuait à sonner, aiguisant encore plus son stress. Il descendit les deux étages en quinze secondes et fonça droit dans une porte dans sa précipitation à l'ouvrir.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il se heurta à quelqu'un qu'il reconnut être Donatello, extrêmement pâle.

- _Donnie, merde! Je suis désolé…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que d'une secousse, Donnie le tira à l'intérieur.

- _Léo…_ articula péniblement Donnie tout en pointant le corridor… _va chercher Léo maintenant. Incontrôlable…je ne peux plus…_

Le reste se perdit alors que Donatello vomit aux pieds de Raphael. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans la direction indiquée par son frère.


	18. Chapter 18

Le cœur battant, il se précipita dans la direction indiquée par Donatello. Au bout du corridor, un spectacle épouvantable l'attendait. Un Léonardo hystérique, tentant de conserver entre ses bras des douzaines de bocaux, les serrant contre son plastron. Dans les dit bocaux, flottaient dans un liquide inconnu des choses aussi innommables, mais que Raph déduisit rapidement être le résultat des accouplements forcés de son frère. Il y en avait de tous les acabits et de toutes les tailles, chacun ayant été interrompu, sans doute volontairement, à un moment différent de leur développement et de même, selon ce qu'il pouvait voir, charcuté. Celui le plus près de lui, gros comme un pamplemousse, avait eu la carapace arrachée. Probablement pour tester une capacité de résistance ou de régénération. Des tas de flash-back le saisirent et il chancela. La nausée le prit. Il devait faire sortir Léo de là au plus vite, autant pour leur sécurité physique que pour l'équilibre mental du jeune chef.

Le leader fit un bref contact visuel avec la tortue en rouge et parut soulagé, malgré le débit trop rapide de sa voix :

- _Raph, tu dois m'aider. Il faut les ramener à la maison,_ commanda-t-il, avec une énergie maniaque.

Dégouté, Raph regarda de quoi il était question plus longuement, faisant semblant de considérer cette possibilité. Les « choses » étaient si monstrueuses qu'il voyait avec peine ce que la génétique de Léo y avait avoir. Ces abominations possédaient tous une carapace, mais pour le reste…Il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir de quelles espèces étaient les génitrices.

 _-Merde, Léo, pas le temps. Faut se tirer tout de suite…Ils sont morts, de toute façon_ , tenta-il de raisonner.

Frénétiquement, le leader secoua la tête :

- _Non. Je dois les ramener à la maison. Pour de vraies funérailles,_ insista-t-il, farouche.

Un bocal se fracassa sur le plancher, laissant choir une créature plus petite que le poing de Raphael. Leo poussa un cri effaré, se penchant rapidement pour la récupérer et la presser contre lui, avec la véritable tendresse d'une mère, mettant de côté les autres, pour « consoler » le petit, tombé. Raphael détourna la tête, ne pouvant soutenir ce spectacle, les larmes aux yeux. La tortue aux sais compta rapidement. Il y avait 26 rejetons de son frère, dont tous avaient subis d'atroces mutilations…pour des expériences, sans doute. Combien de fois ces ordures l'avait-il obligé à féconder des victimes? Un frisson de rage le parcourut. Ces chiens regretteraient ce qu'ils avaient fait à Léo. Ils le payeraient de leur vie. Mais ce n'était pas une mort rapide qui les attendait, pour ça, non. Il trouverait une façon de les faire souffrir au centuple ce que son frère avait souffert.

Son cœur se serra devant la scène insoutenable du porteur de katana berçant le cadavre de la créature, chantonnant doucement. Contrarier la tortue de jade, dans cet état, n'était pas recommandable. Plus que tout, il voulait épargner du chagrin supplémentaire à Léo.

Impossible que, même à trois, ils puissent les amener tous, jugea-t-il. Et de toute façon, il doutait que ramener ces créatures apporterait un semblant de soulagement à son grand frère. Autant qu'il voulait apaiser son aîné, il dut secouer doucement la tête :

- _Léo. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Tu peux en choisir un…tiens disons celui-là. Et moi, je porterais celui-ci,_ suggéra-t-il avec compassion.

Il avait désigné pour lui-même la chose le plus ressemblante à une tortue et pour Léo, celui qu'il tenait déjà entre ses bras., proposant un compromis, malgré sa répugnance. Mais Leonardo refusa :

 _-Je les amène tous,_ déclara-il, péremptoire.

Sur ces entrefaites, Donnie osa à nouveau pointer son nez, l'air toujours aussi nauséeux, mais également anxieux :

- _Il faut se magner…voilà déjà près de cinq minutes que l'alarme sonne…_

Avec obstination, Léo tenta de prendre de nouveaux bocaux. Jamais, songea à nouveau Raph, même à trois, ils ne pourraient les apporter tous et pour que Léo refuse de le voir, ainsi que son propre comportement hystérique qui les mettaient tous en danger, c'est qu'il devait être profondément atteint moralement. Il était impossible de raisonner avec lui dans cet état, mais le leader devait lâcher prise maintenant, sinon ils étaient tous cuits.

Il ne pouvait faire comme dans les films et le gifler pour le faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. La détresse de son frère faisait trop peine à voir. Il en devinait sans peine les causes. Donnie avait procédé à l'élimination de la première couvée et le serpent, de la seconde. Léonardo n'avait jamais pu porter le deuil avec la solennité nécessaire à son âme traditionnelle, même pas les enterrer. Ces rejetons, qu'il n'avait pu protéger, il voulait au moins les honorer par un enterrement digne. Cela tira en lui une corde sensible. Cette douleur, il pouvait, sans l'éprouver aussi vivement, la comprendre. Lui-même s'était vu arracher ses petits sans pouvoir y faire quoique que ce soit, puisqu'on l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance. Il comprenait et se figura que la scène devant lui devait n'être qu'une pâle imitation de celle s'étant déroulé en Amérique Centrale. Les fœtus et même bébés conservés ici avait été porté par une quasi inconnue, du point de vue de Léo. Les leurs, le chef les avait portés et, Raph l'espérait, davantage chéris puisque provenant de son frère. Léo, constatant la disparition de ses petits dans la jungle, avait dû devenir fou de douleur.

Il compatissait au drame que vivait son grand frère, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser faire et les mettre tous trois dans la mélasse. Léo n'avait pas à s'encombrer de cadavres affreux figés dans le formol. Il devait lui expliquer :

 _-Léo…_ commença-t-il avec le plus de circonspection qu'il put, s'approchant doucement du leader.

Voyant que son frère ne le regardait pas, mais les yeux fous, continuant à tenter d'agripper tous les contenants possibles, Raph lui prit le visage entre les mains afin de l'obliger à le regarder :

 _-Léo…merde! Oublie tout ça…._

Il avait essayé de mettre le plus d'émotion possible dans sa voix et cela eut comme effet de distraire le jeune chef de sa manie. Il devait détourner Léonardo de cette idée morbide. Pour cela, il ne connaissait qu'un moyen, pensa-t-il, tout en malaxant tendrement les pommettes de son frère.

Hypnotisé par les yeux bleus qui le scrutait maintenant avec intensité, il ne put s'empêcher, avec un bref regard vers les lèvres, à embrasser passionnément son frère, autant pour le sortir de sa transe que pour sa propre satisfaction. Après un très bref instant d'hésitation, les lèvres de Léo répondirent avec une ardeur égale à la sienne, malgré qu'il tînt encore contre lui les restes du bébé. Il en profita donc pour approfondir le baiser, frictionnant la langue du leader de la sienne, alors que ses mains descendaient le long de la carapace de la tortue de jade.

Le désir commença à l'enflammer, consumant peu à peu la réalité autour de lui. Il n'existait plus pour Raphael que la tortue pâmée entre ses bras. Il tenta de contrôler ses pulsions. L'animal en lui voulait réclamer le corps de Léo maintenant. Malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait du leader, il savait qu'il devait attendre un meilleur endroit pour assouvir son désir.

Il dut, éventuellement, interrompre son baiser pour prendre sa respiration, mais décida le moment opportun pour se déclarer. Il devait faire comprendre à Léo qu'il était temps de se détourner du passé pour songer à bâtir un futur. Le leur. Il appuya son front contre celui de chef et, le fixant dans les yeux, lui déclara avec conviction :

- _T'as pas à les apporter, Léo. Je t'en ferais d'autres…les nôtres. Ils seront comme nous…et vivants. Je les protégerais. Je te protégerais aussi…On recommencera à neuf. Ensemble. Personne ne vous fera de mal. Je serai là, cette fois._

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assurer de l'effet de ses paroles que, Donnie, par derrière, couvrit le visage de Léo d'un linge et les yeux marins, après un bref papillotement, se fermèrent et les bras qui maintenait encore convulsivement, quelques instants plus tôt, la créature, la laissèrent tomber, retombant mollement sur chacun de ses côtés.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Donnie? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?_ Questionna-t-il furieusement, tout en pressant le porteur de katana contre lui. Il allait recevoir la réponse de Léonardo. Savoir ce que le leader pensait de son projet et Don avait tout gâché.

- _Chloroforme. Nous n'avions aucune autre alternative_ , répondit sommairement Donatello. _Conscient, il ne serait pas parti, même si nous avions mis le feu au labo!_ _Je sais l'essentiel à savoir et nous devons partir. Je vais porter Léo. Tu n'es pas en état. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes de courir par envie de tripoter notre frère._

Raphael repoussa rudement le scientifique qui s'approchait pour prendre le leader inconscient entre ses bras.

 _-Va te faire foutre, je peux le porter,_ grogna-t-il.

Donnie secoua la tête.

- _Raphael, je comprends que tes hormones te rendent fou, mais sors- toi de cet état. Cela ne m'aide pas et encore moins Léo. Il est en grave danger.,_ insista Donatello.

 _-Je le porte. Il arrivera rien_., s'entêta la tortue émeraude. _J'suis en contrôle._ Et ce disant, il prit tendrement le leader dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, ses yeux se posant sur la créature difforme à leurs pieds.

 _-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait…de ces…_

Il ne voulait pas dire « monstres » ou « choses », jugeant cela irrespectueux pour Léonardo, mais de même sa possessivité refusait de dire « bébés » ou « petits ». Donatello l'aida

 _-De ces cobayes? On les laisse ici, car de toute façon, il n'en restera rien._

Donnie fit remarquer le bidon d'essence.

 _-On brûle tout et on fout le camp._

Raphael hocha silencieusement la tête, réfléchissant. L'immolation était la meilleure solution, permettant à Léo de faire son deuil, sachant que les créatures ne seront plus physiquement disponibles pour l'amusement des hommes et leur âme, libérée. De même, il effacerait les traces de leur calvaire ainsi que la possibilité que Léo revienne se remette en danger en revenant. C'était aussi un avertissement pour les hommes : ils venaient chercher vengeance.

 _-Ouais. On crame tout.,_ approuva-t-il haineusement.

* * *

 _ **mptoux: Était-ce ce que tu croyais?**_

 _ **Wayfaring dream: Pas un mot sur Splinter dans ce chapitre...la fin mi figue- mi raisin risque d'être dans très longtemps...Une autre fic qui s'annonce interminable!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Ils se faufilèrent rapidement à l'extérieur et Raph fut surpris qu'ils n'aient encore, jusqu'ici, croisé âme qui vive. Selon ce qu'il se rappelait, l'endroit pullulait d'hommes. De même, l'alarme aurait dû, au minimum, attirer les flics.

La raison de cette absence, du moins, trouva son explication, dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur. Étrangement, l'on n'entendait que très faiblement l'alarme du dehors. Donatello, comme s'il lisait dans la tête de Raphael, commenta simplement :

 _-C'est bien ce que je croyais. L'alarme n'est pas reliée au poste de police. Bishop ne veut pas que les services de l'ordre mettent le nez dans ses affaires._

 _-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu foutre le camp aussi vite? On n'a même pas croisé personne! Comme si tout le fichu immeuble était abandonné,_ questionna rudement Raphael, encore frustré de l'interruption de la tortue olive alors qu'il ouvrait son cœur à Léonardo.

Donatello ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant en mains les allumettes. Il avait allumé un premier foyer d'incendie dans le labo, voulant définitivement détruire toute trace des cobayes issus du chef et tout le long du chemin vers la sortie, il avait laissé une trace d'essence. Don craqua l'allumette et sombrement déclara :

- _Bien entendu, puisque ce labo est abandonné depuis plus de six mois._

La lueur de l'allumette se refléta dans les yeux cramoisis du scientifique qui la contempla longuement, l'air rêveur.

- _Mais, comment? Pourquoi? Je veux dire pourquoi avoir laissé ces…choses-là,_ demanda tout bas Raphael, pour que Léo, même inconscient dans ses bras, ne puisse rien entendre.

- _C'est simple. Pour nous provoquer,_ répondit sombrement le génie.

- _Quoi? Mais ça aucun sens, Donnie!_ Bafouilla la tortue colérique. _On voulait déjà leur peau! Ils n'avaient pas à laisser ces trucs glauques derrière eux!_

Donatello ne répondit pas immédiatement, statufié, puis se décidant, il fit tomber l'allumette, qui embrasa l'essence.

- _Ils feront tout pour remettre la main sur Léo. Toutes leurs expériences ont échoué…_

La voix de Donatello n'était qu'un sifflement menaçant. Ne voyant pas la compréhension briller dans les prunelles vertes, il poussa un soupir de frustration :

- _Je crois parfois qu'être le génie dans une famille d'idiots est une malédiction. T'as trouvé des preuves en haut, au moins?_

Raphael ne releva pas l'insulte et secoua la tête, avouant piteusement :

- _Non, pas vraiment._

Donnie ne soupira pas une seconde fois et ordonna seulement sèchement à la tortue d'avancer, ce qu'il fit, ayant trop honte de son inutilité en ce moment pour protester. De toute façon, voyant son cadet immédiat perdu dans ses pensées, il se dit qu,il était mieux de se la boucler et laisser Don démêler cet écheveau d'intrigues scientifiques, trop complexe pour sa tête de brute.

Ce ne fut que dans la sécurité relative des égouts que la tortue en rouge fit de l'attitude, incapable de demeurer passif longtemps. Il s'arrêta, toujours le leader inconscient dans les bras :

 _-J'ferais pas un pas de plus, Donnie, si tu ne me racontes pas tout,_ menaça-t-il

Donnie eut le tic de repousser ses lunettes qu'il ne portait pas. L'anxiété commençait à réapparaitre chez-lui, maintenant que le danger était écarté et Raph ne comprenait pas.

Le labo était abandonné et les expériences avaient échoué. Probablement que Bishop s'était reconverti aux classique armes biochimiques et allait laisser leur famille tranquille, non?

-J _e n'ai pas de réelles preuves de ce que j'avance, Raph, car ils nous ont laissés que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que les gènes de Léo ne se sont pas bien implantés. Aucun cobaye n'a survécu._

 _-Duh! Don! Comment veux-tu survivre quand on t'arrache la carapace,_ cracha Raphael avec colère. Bien que les créatures ne soient pas de lui, il n'aimait pas comment Donatello les traitait en « expérimentations » plutôt qu'en être de chair et de sang. Cela lui rappela le curieux scientifique qui avait écaillé son petit à lui.

 _-Imbécile! Tous ces mutilations ont été faites post-mortem, Raph! C'était évident. Ils étaient morts, déjà. Tous. Les mères n'ont pas plus survécu. J'ai retrouvé dans le four crématoire…bah, laisse tomber,_ conclu-il voyant Raphael passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. _Le fait est que vos bébés à vous, selon Léo, étaient sains. Si Léo l'a raconté à Splinter et que Splinter est une taupe, comme nous le pensons, ils s'intéresseront à cela. Tu crois que Léo est revenu comme ça, par hasard, alors que Splinter supposément était mourant? Il l'a fait revenir, se prétendant malade, plutôt! Et là, soudainement, il va mieux! Ils ont dû communiquer, par je ne sais quel moyen. De plus, il est impossible que Splinter n'ait pas remarqué la vitesse de Léo et s'il a appris pour ses capacités de régénération…Ils seront doublement intéressés._

Raphael, éperdu, jeta un œil un chef toujours endormi.

- _Mais..faut protéger Léo, faut tout lui raconter,_ insista-t-il.

 _-Raph, tu sais combien Léonardo est loyal au vieux rat. Pour ses paroles, il est extrêmement crédule et je crois qu'il sera réticent à nos révélations. Mais tu as raison, nous devons protéger Léo contre son propre gré. Il croit Splinter mourant, il le sera. Un comprimé et hop, on en est débarrassé._

 _-Mais pourquoi tout cette mise en scène de passation de pouvoir? Et pourquoi donnerait-il Léo? On en a déjà parlé Don. C'est son préféré,_ répéta Raphael, encore ébahi.

 _-Préféré…c'est vite dit. Préféré entre nous 4, possible. Préféré à la possibilité d'être humain de nouveau ou riche, ou libre au Japon, ou peu importe ce qu'ils lui ont promis, Léonardo compte pour des prunes, si tu veux mon avis,_ commenta aigrement le scientifique. _Pour la cérémonie grotesque, je crois qu'il veut utiliser Léo contre nous. Il sait qu'on ne l'écoutera pas! Mais Léo c'est différent. Mikey par exemple, refuse de donner un verre d'eau à Splinter, mais il marcherait cinq kilomètres sur de la braise ardente, si notre frère lui demandait. Et toi? Tu ne pisserais pas sur Splinter, s'il était en train de brûler, mais tu te mettrais immédiatement entre Léo et un danger quelconque, sans même qu'il le souhaite…Tu as beau prétendre le détester, ça ne trompe personne._

Raph ne protesta pas, puisque cela était ridicule.

Donnie posa une main compatissante sur son frère :

- _C'est normal. Nous sommes une famille, malgré tout. Nous 4, c'est plus fort que tout. On va protéger notre grand frère et il ne lui arrivera rien, tu en as ma parole._

Arrivés au repaire, ils furent accueillis par un Michelangelo très énervé :

- _Merde, c'était temps que vous reveniez! j'étais euh…occupé et Splinter s'est fait la malle pendant ce temps!_ Voyant que Don était si en colère qu'il allait presque le gifler, il tenta une diversion : _Qu'est-ce que Léo a? Ces salauds l'ont blessé,_ s'inquiéta la tortue au bandana orangé.

 _-Non. Seulement endormi._ La voix de Don tremblait de rage _. Raph. Va porter Léonardo dans sa chambre._

Une partie du cerveau de la tortue émeraude remarqua que Donnie, qui l'avait laissé porter Léonardo avec reluctance, l'envoyait, sans paraitre le remarquer, seul avec le leader dans la chambre de celui-ci. Donatello devait être vraiment furieux pour commettre ce genre d'imprudence, mais cela convenait parfaitement à la tête chaude. La tête de Léo reposant doucement sur son épaule émeraude, il ne pouvait éviter les effluves de son arôme envoutant et son contrôle commençait à lui échapper. Tout le long du trajet, il s'était retenu en se répétant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment et, cette raison commençant à perdre de son importance à ses yeux, il s'était volontairement mis à visualiser à nouveau les créatures mortes, flottant dans le formol, puis à réfléchir aux tortures qu'il infligerait aux responsables de cette barbarie. Cela lui avait permis de maintenir son désir à un niveau plus acceptable.

Mais là, il était devant la porte de la chambre de Léo et son armure se fissurait à vitesse grand V. Il poussa la porte et en deux enjambés, la chambre de Léo étant minuscule, il posa le leader sur son lit bien fait, à l'aveugle. Il ne comprenait pas comment que son frère, qui avait la capacité de résister même à du venin de serpent, pouvant demeurer encore dans les vapes pour du chloroforme, près de quarante minutes plus tard. Il avait besoin que Léo soit conscient, car tout allumé qu'il était, il ne voulait pas prendre son frère, sans qu'il soit pleinement consentant et participatif. On lui avait volé leurs précédentes relations, le droguant au point de le priver de mémoire. Cette fois-ci, ils seraient les deux conscients.

Il se redemanda pour la énième fois ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans ce laboratoire. Il avait été brutal avec Léo, que Don, ce sale pervers, avait révélé. Mais à quel point? Léonardo ne semblait pas si traumatisé puisqu'il était venu le rejoindre la nuit dernière, dans sa chambre. A cette idée, il s'assombrit légèrement. Il ne fallait pas que cela foire comme la veille et que Léo en fasse un combat. Sans doute, le leader se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit et admettrait que Raph avait raison. Il était inutile que Léo pleure des abominations scientifiques, mortes sans qu'il les ait connues, alors qu'il pouvait avoir du plaisir à en faire d'autres, sains, semblables à eux, avec un partenaire significatif.

Malgré son envie de dévorer le jeune chef inconscient, il décida de prendre son temps pour éveiller son frère en douceur. Pour commencer, ce noir presque total dans la chambre de Léo l'importunait. Il voulait voir le visage du leader se tordre de jouissance. Ne voulant pas l'éveiller trop brutalement, il n'alluma pas le plafonnier qui aurait pourvu une lumière trop crue. Il tâta dans son obi afin de prendre son briquet, qu'il cachait afin d'enflammer la mèche de la bougie sur la table de chevet. Puis, trouvait l'éclairage encore trop tamisé, il en alluma une seconde et une troisième, qu'il dispersa dans la pièce pour créer une ambiance plus romantique.

Satisfait du résultat, il se pencha doucement sur son frère pour, avec délicatesse, caresser son corps, afin de l'éveiller tranquillement. Voyant Léo toujours demeurer immobile, il s'enhardit pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de jade, légèrement entrouvertes, tout en promenant sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite du leader pour finalement remonter se poser à l'endroit au bas de son plastron où se trouvait cacher le membre viril de son frère. Il pressa avec un peu d'insistance à cet endroit précis, afin de sentir le gonflement du sexe à l'intérieur. Bientôt, il le sentit devenir proéminent sous le cartilage et son propre membre sorti de sa cachette afin de se frotter contre la cuisse de son frère, avec désir. Il cessa d'embrasser Léo afin de le regarder. Les yeux fermés, la respiration égale, son partenaire semblait toujours dormir. Est-ce que Léo, embarrassé, faisait semblant d'être inconscient? Ce n'était pas le temps de faire la prude, songea-t-il. Il voulait Léo conscient, mais sa patience s'amenuisait. L'odeur profonde de musc dans la chambre lui embrouillait les idées et il voulait Léonardo maintenant. Chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait du pic de sa période et avoir été à proximité de Léo si longtemps lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. Avoir appris qu'il était en danger avait encore davantage enflammé ses émotions, le rendant plus protecteur et possessif et il avait besoin de s'implanter et de marquer son amant désiré. C'était une envie instinctive et viscérale, comme si mettre son odeur sur Léo pouvait réellement suffire à le protéger. Il avait besoin que Léo soit à lui, que le monde entier le sache et que le leader l'accepte. Alors, le chef serait en sécurité.

Si Donnie avait été là, il aurait probablement dit que cette façon de pensée animale était trop simpliste. Mais Donatello n'y était pas. Cela devait faire près d'un quart d'heure qu'il entourait Léo de préliminaires et il considéra avoir assez démontré de patience. De toute façon, il était impossible que Léo soit encore réellement dans les vapes. Il simulait certainement. Ne voulant pas officiellement se soumettre, cette façon-là, presque contre son gré, devait être plus douce à son orgueil. Il tenta un dernier effort, avant de se précipiter sur sa proie :

- _Léo,_ appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il perçut un mouvement sous les paupières vertes. Il répéta son appel, un peu plus fort, tout en caressant le visage du bel endormi.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et leurs expressions orageuses fut assez pour presque faire retomber l'érection de Raphael.

- _Tu savais,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix lourde de menace. _Tu savais. Tu étais conscient…et tu as fait ça…_

Oubliant sa luxure un moment, Raph, comprenant que son frère se méprenait, tenta de se défendre, sans accuser Léonardo de quoique ce soit en retour, ne voulant pas alimenter une dispute, risquant de foutre en l'air l'atmosphère qu'il avait tenté de créer :

- _Merde! Non! Je ne l'ai su qu'il n'y a que quelques jours!_

Léo, semblant ne pas avoir écouter ses justifications, se tourna, cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui :

 _-Que s'est-il passés? Ou sont-ils, demanda_ -t-il avec inquiétude.

 _« Merde »_ pensa Raph. C'est lui qu'il allait devoir annoncer cela à son frère. Cela prendrait ensuite un bon quart d'heure avant de le mettre d'humeur coquine. Mais la colère, la déception que les choses ne se présentait pas aussi naturellement qu'il l'aurait cru faisait davantage bouillir son sang. Tant pis pour le romantisme et la délicatesse. Léo voulait en faire un combat et merde s'il croyait qu'il allait perdre. Il devait passer aux choses sérieuses.

 _-Tout à brûler. Sont en paix là, Léo. Faut laisser les morts où ils sont et s'occuper des vivants.,_ déclara d'une voix de basse avant d'embrasser avec force son aîné qu'il aussitôt se débattit.

 _-Raph, lâche-moi tout de suite,_ protesta furieusement Léonardo.

Raphael ne comprenait plus rien, mais il appuya de tout son poids sur son partenaire. Comment Léo n'était-il pas dans le même état que lui? Hier encore, le leader l'avait presque assailli et là, il jouait le farouche?

- _Arrête de te débattre, Léo,_ grogna-t-il, exaspéré, _tu sais que tu en as envie!_

Brutalement, Raph tenta d'extirper le sexe de son frère afin de le pomper avec énergie. S'il pouvait lui donner du plaisir rapidement, Léo s'abandonnerait.

Désemparé, mais se débattant toujours, le chef cria :

 _-Tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux!_

Tout son sang se gela dans ses veines et il cessa net ses mouvements. Pas mieux qu'eux? Comment Léonardo pouvait-il penser une telle chose? Il l'aimait. Il avait tenté d'être doux et patient. Son frère savait, pour partager le même état, comment sa condition actuelle était difficile à supporter. Certainement que, sous d'autres circonstances, il aurait encore plus délicat, mais Léo devait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses hormones en ce moment. Leurs agresseurs n'étaient que des hommes, qui avait abusé de Léo par cruauté, pas conduit par un instinct de reproduction plus fort qu'eux. Des larmes de rage brouillèrent sa vision. Ce que disait Léo était injuste. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. La testostérone l'aveuglait au point qu'il était sans doute maladroit dans l'expression de ses sentiments, mais que Léo le compare à leurs tortionnaires, ces monstres, était mesquin. La colère monta en lui à un rythme exponentiel, menaçant de tout dévaster sous son passage, dont la tortue récalcitrante sous lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire, uniquement que cela allait être encore plus extrême que sa frustration. Il enserra la gorge de jade entre ses mains puissantes :

 _-Ta gueule. Tu sais pas ce que tu dis,_ gronda-t-il d'une voix qu'il n'avait que pour les Dragons Pourpres. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces choses blessantes de la bouche de son frère. Il l'aimait trop. Si c'était ce que son frère pensait de lui, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Le regard bleu soutint le sien avec une telle vaillance que Raphael, malgré sa rage et sa luxure, ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Fearless portait bien son surnom.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Donatello apparut dans l'encadrure.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? On doit partir d'ici et vite!_ Les pressa-t-il, sans paraitre remarquer la situation. Puis voyant les paupières blanches retractées de son frère en rouge, la main toujours sur la gorge de Léo, qui haletait, il saisit la scène qui avait dû se dérouler avant son entrée.

Outré, il admonesta la tortue aux sais :

- _Raphael! Espèce d'animal! Je t'avais dit de prendre cette injection! Tu ne peux pas te contrôler!_ Il alla aussitôt à son frère en rouge pour lui faire lâcher prise et l'éloigner du leader. _Léo_ , dit-il d'une voix suppliante, _je t'en prie, pardonne à Raph. Je ne croyais pas que cela allait déraper autant. Raph ne pense pas ce qu'il fait, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je crois que cela le frappe beaucoup plus fortement que toi,_ expliqua-t-il devant un Raphael, muet. On venait de le traiter comme un animal sans âme ou sentiment, uniquement contrôler par les hormones et c'était faux. Qu'est-ce que Léo allait penser ? Il bouillait de honte et de colère et il sentit tout son corps le démanger, précurseur d'une de ses crises de rage comme il n'en n'avait encore jamais eu à l'intérieur du repaire.

Mais le pire arriva ensuite, alors que comme s'il était sous l'eau, il entendait vaguement Donnie déblatérer sur la nécessité de foutre le camp. Il ne sorti que de sa transe que lorsque la voix claire du chef retenti :

 _-Mais Maitre Splinter? Qu'en dit-il,_ questionna Léo, sonné par les explications pressées de Donnie, qui succédaient à une scène aussi intense.

Mikey, qui jusque-là, s'était tu, roula ses prunelles bleues :

- _Léo, y a plus de Maitre Splinter… Premièrement, car c'est toi le Maitre maintenant, comme tu te souviens et deuxio, il a fichu le camp comme le couard qu'il est. Il t'a laissé une lettre où il te supplie, comme dernière volonté, de demeurer comme tu es, un saint et un héros, et de te mettre en couple avec D._

Le benjamin avait énoncé la phrase avec détachement et une pointe de moquerie, ne semblant pas remarquer le pavé qu'il jetait dans la mare. La foudre tombée à ses pieds aurait moins statufié Raphael. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur au scientifique et le maintien raide de ce dernier lui révéla tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était la vérité et tout comme l'allumette avait enflammé la gazoline deux heures plus tôt, cette annonce fut le coup final.

- _Alors, c'était pour ça, Donnie? Mon injection, l'aide apporté à Léo, c'était pour te débarrasser de ma semence pour y implanter la tienne? A savoir, tu l'as envoyé dans la jungle, emplie de prédateurs, exprès,_ cracha-t-il avec une telle rage meurtrière que ses deux autres frères prudemment dégainèrent leurs armes et commencèrent par avancer avec précaution pour se placer entre eux. _Qui me dit que c'est la vérité que tu me dis Donnie? Qui dit que t'essaye pas de détourner mon attention du véritable ennemi? Splinter, Bishop, Oroku Saki…pourquoi pas Hamato Donatello?_

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, les paupières blanches couvrirent ses yeux et il retroussa ses lèvres afin de montrer ses crocs, son expression terrifiante.

- _Raph, non,_ bredouilla Donatello, _pas du tout, au contraire, ceci est la preuve ultime…_

Raph n'écoutant aucune parole, dégaina ses sais et avança sur Donatello avec l'intention claire de lui transpercer la jugulaire.

Léonardo se plaça katana en main devant le scientifique qui protestait encore que Raph avait tout faux et que ce n'était pas du tout cela.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici,_ énonça lentement le leader _, mais tu n'es clairement pas dans ton état normal, Raphael. Je te suggère d'aller faire un long jogging._

La proposition sembla si loufoque à Raphael, dont les émotions étaient si vives, qu'il éclata d'un rire sinistre au visage stoïque de l'ainé.

 _-Ouais, t'as raison Fearless. Je vais faire comme tu dis. Un très long jogging. Ne m'attendez pas pour déménager dans votre nouveau nid d'amour. J'rentrerais pas._

Le regard saphir cilla un bref instant et Raph, qui connaissait son frère du bout des doigts, lu ses pensées. Léonardo croyait à un caprice, lancée durant une crise passagère et qu'il allait revenir piteusement au lever du jour. Il repoussa son frère en bleu rudement et sans un regard pour ses autres frères, ni même Donnie qui l'appela plusieurs fois lui expliquant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, il entra dans sa chambre, fit un sac et disparut.


	20. Chapter 20

C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Raph n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait prit la seringue de Don et se l'était injecté, dès le premier tunnel, se foutant comme une guigne de si cela allait le tuer ou pas, ne voulant plus jamais être aveuglé par les hormones. Ensuite, puisqu'il était encore nuit, il s'était faufilé à la surface et avait frappé à la porte de la seule personne en qui il avait à peu près confiance : Casey Jones.

Il était tombé pile poil. Casey se faisant harceler par April pour qu'ils viennent vivre avec elle, venait de décider de céder à sa petite amie, qui vivait dans un appart plus luxueux que le sien. Casey, depuis la mort de son père vivait seul et, à 19 ans, entretenir un logement était trop pour lui.

L'appart de Casey ne comptait que deux chambres, dont celle du père de Casey reconvertit en salle de gym, comme le disait pompeusement son ami humain. En fait, à part un vélo stationnaire et deux haltères avec un banc, il n'y avait rien, mais Raph n'était pas là pour faire le difficile.

La cuisine, minuscule et crasseuse, n'avait comme tout meuble qu'une table et trois chaises bancales et un tiroir sur deux des armoires n'avait plus de poignée. Les électroménagers avaient une couleur amande qui avait encore davantage jauni depuis leur achat, sans doute en 1979, mais selon la température de la bière que lui servit Casey, le frigo au moins était fonctionnel et Raph ne demandait pas mieux.

Il s'assit sur le sofa carreauté et défoncé de Casey et avala une longue gorgée de sa Corona, puis déposa la bouteille sur la table à café moka, égratigné à plusieurs endroits, rappelant que Casey, entre trois et cinq ans, avait eu un chien. L'odeur, d'ailleurs, semblait encore imprégner les lieux. Il savait que le moment était venu où, après avoir été cool, son ami exigerait des explications.

- _Alors, tu veux en parler,_ questionna le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- _Pas vraiment,_ marmonna le mutant, en reprenant en mains sa bouteille.

- _C'est à cause de ton frère qui est revenu de voyage? Pourtant, il avait l'air cool. Stressé, mais cool,_ commenta Casey.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cela a quelque chose à avoir avec lui_ , riposta agressivement Raphael.

- _Woah! Dude! Du calme. C'est seulement qu'avec tes autres frères, tout semblait chill. Ton grand frère se pointe et, prochaine chose qu'on sait, c'est que tu te veux te barrer de chez-toi pour pieuter ici et que je me la boucle, pour qu'ils ne te retrouvent pas. Sans compter que t'étais un max bizarre la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec lui! Ça prend pas un génie pour faire le lien,_ finit l'hockeyeur, plutôt fier de son sens de la déduction.

Raph grommela quelque chose comme que Casey pouvait aller se faire foutre avec son raisonnement à deux balles et que c'était trop compliqué et puis pas ses oignons, pour commencer.

L'ado haussa les épaules :

- _C'est comme tu veux_ , Raph céda philosophiquement son ami. _T'as seulement pas des masses d'amis à qui tu peux te confier. N'empêche que tu fais comme tu veux. Tu peux crécher ici. Mon vieux, avant de crever, avait gagné au casino le jour de Noel. Pour une fois, y a fait un truc intelligent avec son pognon et il a payé le loyer jusqu'au 1_ _er_ _janvier prochain. Sur le loyer, on_ _paye aussi l'électricité et l'eau chaude. Alors, personne va venir t'emmerder pour ça du reste de l'année. Je te laisse mes meubles aussi. Ça vaut pas un rond et ceux d'April sont vachement mieux. Donc, en continuant tes «business » habituelles, tu devrais t'en sortir. J'peux aller t'acheter des trucs, comme April faisait avant pour vous, puisque tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache._

- _April est trop amie avec Don. Je veux pas qu'elle aille lui raconter où je suis et qu'il ramène sa sale tronche ici._

 _-Ouais, alors okay. Je lui dirais rien. Au fait, parlant de blé, j'ai peut-être un tuyau pour toi. Un moyen pour toi de maximiser ton pognon._

Casey avait baissé sa voix, prenant un ton de confidence

 _-Ah ouais, vas-y crache,_ demanda Raph, intéressé malgré lui. Plus d'oseille ne serait pas de refus.

 _-Tu sais qu'autour de mon appart, c'est la zone. C'est une des raisons pourquoi April veut absolument que j'aménage chez elle. Me tenir loin des problèmes. Bref, y a un mec qui m'a raconté que, quelque part, dans le sous-sol d'une vieille usine abandonnée, y a des combats spéciaux._

Raph, déçu de tour que prenait la conversation, après avoir espéré que peut-être que Casey avait vraiment un tuyau, haussa les épaules avec exaspération :

-E _t alors, petit con? C'est pas comme si je pouvais me pointer sous les projecteurs!_ maugréa-t-il.

 _-Attends, Raph. C'est pas des simples combats ultimes. Les participants sont des mutants, comme toi, vieux!_

Raphael fut réellement interloqué par cette réponse. Dans sa tête, il était, avec ses frères, seuls de cette espèce.

- _Ah ouais? Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, tu es sûr de ta source?_ questionna-t-il, circonspect, ne voulant pas trop s'enthousiasmer.

- _Ouais, Tony raconte pas de bobards habituellement et il connait tout le monde. Le gars qui organise ça, c'est un narco-trafiquant sud-américain nommé Xever, il a des masses de fric à se faire, Tony a dit. Le vainqueur du dernier match, il parait que c'était une giga-tortue. J'ai pensé que c'était toi, mais la description que Tony m'a faite te correspondait pas. En tout cas, ce Slash s'est fait 4500$ en une soirée. Tu imagines? Un combat par semaine et tu es pénard assez pour ne même pas sortir battre des Dragons pourpres ou vider les poches de petits dealer le reste de la semaine!_

Raphael réfléchit à toute vitesse. Une autre tortue comme lui? Qui se faisait 4500$ par soir? Cela valait la peine de jeter un œil. Comme Casey l'avait fait remarquer avec le loyer payé pour neuf mois, il aura pas à arpenter les rues pour défoncer des crânes et détrousser des corps. Ouais, il pourrait toujours, pour le plaisir, mais il ne serait pas obligé. Chaque fois qu'il sortait, il y avait le risque d'être vu. L'éviter serait plus prudent.

Il roula des yeux. Voilà qu'il commençait à réfléchir comme Léo! Léo…il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait apporté avec lui les protections de peau de serpent, mais il ne savait pourquoi. Il voulait oublier son passé. Le détruire.

- _Tu peux me mettre en contact avec ton Tony? Tu es certain qu'il est fiable?_

 _-Ouais, tout est nickel._

Tout avait été effectivement tel que Casey l'avait promis et, deux soirs plus tard, il entrait dans l'arène. Tony n'avait pas menti et pratiquement tous les combattants, aux yeux d'humains, aurait paru des monstres et même plusieurs parieurs l'étaient tout autant. Et Raph, pour une fois, se sentit à l'aise hors des égouts, dans cette atmosphère illicite et violente, à lier connaissance avec d'autres personnes que ses frères ou Casey.

En un mois, il était devenu un des favoris. Les combats avaient lieu deux fois semaine, les mercredis et les samedis et le dernier samedi de chaque mois avait lieu le championnat du mois. Les autres soirs, Raph ne se battait qu'une fois et empochait une somme relativement peu importante en considération des promesses de Casey et Tony. Selon l'affluence, il se faisait, pour un match entre 500 et 800$. Mais le championnat, lui pouvait rapporter beaucoup, plusieurs milliers de dollars, une manne pour Raph qui dépensait si vite tout son argent.

Heureusement qu'il était logé gratuitement, meublé, chauffé et éclairé. Casey en plus était chic. Il lui rapportait souvent des provisions, environ trois fois semaine, prises à l'insu d'April. Pas beaucoup, pour ne pas que la jolie rouquine s'en aperçoive, mais suffisamment pour que Raph ne meure pas de faim. En plus, il continuait à payer le service de câble, afin que Raph ait au moins la télévision. Sans cela, sûrement que la vie aurait été moins rose. Il ne se plaignait pas vraiment, ayant passé presque toute son existence dans les égouts, malgré que le lit de Casey soit trop étroit pour lui et que les voisins faisaient un bruit d'enfer. Non, la seule chose dont il se plaignait était que malgré toutes les bouteilles qu'ils vidaient et les lignes qu'ils s'enfilaient, il n'arrivait pas à oublier son frère au cuir de jade et aux yeux si bleus. Plusieurs fois par jour, ses doigts suivaient le cuir de peau de serpent et des frissons le prenaient. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Était-il heureux avec Donnie? Il ne voulait pas y penser et chaque fois que son esprit s'approchait du sujet, il tentait de l'étouffer à travers n'importe lequel paradis artificiel à sa portée. Il ne voulait songer à ce que sa vie aurait pu être, autrement significative et emplie, se levant un être aimé entre les bras, au plastron gonflé de vies. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un conte de fée qu'il s'était forgé à lui-même. Il n'y avait pas d'amour ou de futur pour lui. Seulement un présent aussi intense que stérile.

Il avait fait la rencontre de Slash une semaine après son premier combat. L'autre tortue était gigantesque et, d'après ce que Raph avait pu voir, un redoutable combattant. Ils avaient fraternisé assez rapidement, ayant les mêmes intérêts et les mêmes vices et, un soir de de bamboche, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le lit de Raph. Raph, ayant dégrisé le lendemain, l'avait regretté, mais Slash avait ensuite parlé aux gros bonnets de l'organisation et avait proposé un combat double contre deux féroces adversaires un crocodile et un Triton géants, pour le championnat de fin du mois d'avril. Nous étions ce soir-là.

Le combat avait été épique et Raph, malgré sans doute une côte brisée, avait réussi à mettre ko le triton. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais un sentiment différent l'avait habité durant ce match et poussé à se surpasser. Alors que l'arbitre levait son bras en l'air, en signe de victoire, il songea que sans doute ce match, l'événement de la soirée, allait leur apporter une bonne cagnotte. Peut-être de quoi déménager ou, ou moins acheter un lit plus grand.

Il quitta l'arène, chaudement congratulé par son coéquipier, afin de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Une fois dans ceux-ci, Slash, soudainement, envahit son espace vital :

- _12 000$, Raph! De quoi toi et moi nous trouver un appart, bien moins miteux que le tien ou l'endroit où je crèche._ Clama la tortue gigantesque, extatique.

Raphael se retourna, piqué. Il aimait bien Slash, mais pas au point de vivre avec lui. L'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée, une nuit, avait été une erreur. De toute façon, éventuellement, ils devraient s'affronter dans l'arène et leur amitié, ou quoique ce soit que Slash croyait qu'il y avait entre eux, allait disparaitre.

Il soupira, réticent à briser ce qui semblait les illusions de son ami, mais résolu à le faire.

 _-Slash,_ commença-t-il

Il fut interrompu par une des grenouilles mutantes assurant la sécurité de l'endroit.

 _-Hé, Raph. Ton frère veut te voir. C'est ok pour toi, mon vieux?_

Il pâlit atrocement, avant de rougir. Beaucoup d'admirateurs voulaient souvent l'approcher après les matchs. Admirateurs au masculin, car, il ne savait pourquoi, il n'existait pas de mutantes. Les mutants alors, par la force des choses, se trouvait le plus souvent portés à tourner leurs regards et appétit vers des congénères masculins. Souvent, Raph s'était vu abordé par des fans, mais jusqu'alors, personne ne s'était dissimulé sous le titre de frère. Il tenta de demeurer calme.

- _J'ai pas de frère, Napoléon. Peu importe ce qu'il t'a raconté, c'est faux._ nia-t-il farouchement.

- _Vraiment,_ questionna le batracien en se frottant le menton. _Pourtant, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sauf pour les yeux qui sont bleus._

Raphael ravala sa salive. Il s'agissait soit de Michelangelo ou de…Léo. Il secoua la tête :

- _J'ai pas de frères,_ s'obstina-t-il.

Slash passa son bras sur son épaule, le tirant vers lui.

- _Y a de quoi qui te chicote, Raphie?_ questionna le gros mutant avec sollicitude.

Raphael haïssait ce surnom et se raidit de tout son être au contact de son ami.

- _Non,_ mentit-il. _J'ai la pêche. Allons fêter notre victoire._

 _-Bonne idée. Je passe d'un côté, passe de l'autre, pour tromper les supporters._

Raphael hocha la tête, trop préoccupé. L'idée que Léo était à quelques pas, peut-être, l'emplissait d'un sentiment trouble. Il n'avait pas vu le leader depuis près de cinq semaines, mais il sentit que s'il le rencontrait, quelque chose de terriblement embarrassant risquait de lui arriver. Il n'y avait pas une journée, depuis les vingt dernières (il lui avait fallu une dizaine de jours pour se calmer) où il n'avait pas maudit son impulsivité et songé avec mélancolie à l'aîné. Il ne devait pas le revoir, sinon, il allait pleurer ou l' embrasser, il ne savait, excepté que cela allait foutre en l'air sa réputation.

Anxieusement, il allait quitter l'immeuble par la sortie secrète dissimulée, quand un drôle de poisson aux jambes robotiques, l'arrêta et lui refila une carte :

- _T'as du potentiel, mon gars. Si tu en as marre de mariner ici, y a la cour des grands qui t'attend. Mon patron cherche des guerriers habiles. Passe-nous un coup de fil, chuchota-t-il avec un lourd accent._

Raphael n'y accorda pas vraiment d'importance et après avoir hoché nonchalamment la tête à adresse du mutant aquatique, avait réussit, discrètement à sortir. Slash l'attendait, tendant deux sachets familiers de poudre blanche.

- _Hé, Raph. Notre ami « Charlie » est passé. Qu'est-ce que tu diras qu'on passe chez-toi? Y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas endolori la nuque dans ce que t'appelle ton lit. Si ça te met dans l'ambiance, j'ai rien contre cogner quelques bourgeois sur notre chemin._

Se disant, Slash lui mit d'autorité un des sachet dans la main, tout en glissant une mains audacieuse sous sa carapace.

Raphael n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une ombre se glissa entre eux et, l'instant d'après, les yeux de saphir qui le hantaient le fixaient avec une intensité aliénante.

- _Alors, Raph, c'est ainsi que tu uses de ta liberté? Risquant ton intégrité physique, la seule qui te reste, pour l'amusement des badauds? Te droguant, t'enivrant, te battant et te roulant dans les draps d'inconnus, vivant une vie de criminel alors que tu avais un destin d'héros de tracé pour toi!_

La tortue émeraude demeura hébétée quelques secondes durant ce laïus, puis l'indignation, soufflée par la honte d'avoir été surpris en tel état de décadence, conjugué avec son exaspération d'entendre encore des merdes qui sentait son Splinter de mille lieux, le prit :

- _Va te faire enculer Fearless! T'as pas de leçon à me donner!_

Léo haussa ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcil :

- _Ce n'est clairement pas moi qui me fait faire ce que tu insinues,_ déclara-t-il, péremptoire, devant un Raphael de cendre devant ce qui lui apparut comme une insulte. _Il demeure que, Donnie, Mikey et moi, sommes demeurés intègres et…_

Soufflé par l'outrecuidance de son frère, Raph, trop pris par son emportement, laissa tomber :

 _-Va te faire foutre, M. l'intègre avorteur. Ouais, je suis au courant! Tu as éliminé les nôtres, sans une arrière-pensée, alors que t'as piaulé pour les autres, que tu t'es fait faire par d'autres pétasses. C'est à croire que t'as aimé te faire utiliser et faire la pute pour eux._

Ce fut au tour de Léonardo de pâlir. Raph, malgré ses yeux brillants de fureur, ne voulait pas blesser son frère. Le voir, au contraire, l'emplissait d'exaltation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'il était si ému, il agissait de la sorte et venait de répondre à son frère une chose aussi brutale. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, au contraire, mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait faire autrement, les mots justes, lui échappant.

 _-Donnie m'avait bien averti qu'il était inutile que je te recherche,_ siffla Léonardo.

- _Bien entendu, Donnie veut garder ton petit cul pour lui._ répondit du tac au tac Raphael, avec le plus de mépris qu'il put. Il savait que sa réponse dégoulinait de jalousie, mais il s'en battait l'œil.

Le visage de Léonardo se tordit dans une grimace d'indignation.

 _-Il n'y a rien de tel…_ commença -t-il.

Soudain, Slash, qui était demeuré silencieux, s'interposa, n'en pouvant, plus, de toute évidence, de la conversation :

 _-Hé, mon mignon, va te faire voir ailleurs. Raph en a rien à foutre de ta carapace. Je le vois juste à sa tête._

Léo se tourna vers l'autre tortue mutante, l'air polaire.

- _Qui que tu sois, tu n'as rien à voir avec notre querelle familiale, donc, je te prierais poliment de ne pas interférer. Je suis revenu ramener Raphael à la maison et rien ne me fera dévier de cet objectif._

Raphael par le maintien digne de son frère sut qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau et qu'il ne reculerait pas devant un combat. Slash faisait trois Léonardo, par la taille. Tout prodigieux que le leader en bleu était, Raph ne souhaitait pas que ce duel ait lieu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer que Slash renchérit :

- _J'suis l'amant et le meilleur ami de ton frère. On est ensemble, alors bats les pattes. Tu fais pas le poids._

Malgré son air peu impressionné, à son grand désarroi, son frère battit en retraite. Sa réponse, par contre, suinta de mépris :

 _-Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans les amours de Raphael. J'avais besoin de son aide. Notre père s'est fait capturer par notre ennemi, Oroku Saki._

 _-Ben Raph a d'autre chose à foutre,_ déclara Slash _. Que tu sois son vrai frère ou non, on en a rien à branler. Ce soir, on fait la fête et demain, on va se trouver un chez-nous où tu seras pas le bienvenu. N'est-ce pas, Raphie?_

Raphael mis en cause, n'arrivait pas à parler, perdu dans sa contemplation des yeux bleus qui le dévisageaient. Cela le frappait à nouveau en plein cœur. Il aimait Léonardo, avec toutes ses tripes, mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque et il devait l'étouffer.

Il bafouilla un assentiment vague. Léonardo alors, posa sa main sur son plastron, faisant fit du grondement de menace provenant de Slash.

- _Raph. Tu m'as juré loyauté. J'attendrais que tu te souviennes à qui tu appartiens,_ murmura-t-il .Et en deux salto, il était disparu.

Un moment s'écoula où Raph ne sut s'il allait chialer comme un môme ou se pulvériser les phalanges sur le béton.

 _-Ouais, je sais pas qui c'était, mais c'était un enfoiré de fils de pute arrogant_ , déclara Slash, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Raphael cligna des yeux, ressentant encore comme une brûlure l'endroit ou le leader avait posé la main.

- _Ouais, un arrogant fils de pute,_ approuva-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

 _-Bah,_ continua Slash, _ce n'était qu'une parenthèse dans notre soirée. On va boire, sniffer, se battre, appeler des filles et finir la soirée ensemble. Peu importe qui il est,_ insista-t-il. _Tu perds rien au change._

La tortue émeraude ouvrit la main pour scruter le sachet de poudre et rétrécit les yeux quand il vit que dans la même main était la carte d'affaire remise. Il ne remarqua pas l'accent désespéré de son partenaire. Quelque chose de plus urgent le grugeait : Le libellé de la carte coquille d'œuf, aux caractères sobres, lui sauta au visage :

 _ **Oroku Saki.**_

Raphael tenta de réguler sa respiration. Il devait demeurer calme. Après tout, il n'était plus aussi directement concerné. Il avait enterré son passé. Mais il demeurait qu'un sentiment instinctif le démangeait. Il n'avait rien à foutre de Splinter, coupable ou non. Mais l'idée que Léo, poussé par le devoir filial, se prêterait à tout pour le sauver, le hérissa de crainte. Il avait beau avoir douze milles raison de le détester, il n'y arrivait pas.

- _Pas vraiment le temps pour cela, Slash. J'ai des dettes à collecter….Des dettes avec un lourd arriérage._

* * *

 _ **MPTOUX; Dois-je comprendre que tu trouves cela trop long?**_


	21. Chapter 21

La déception marqua cruellement les traits de la tortue à la peau bleutée.

- _Quelqu'un t'as fait quelque chose, Raph?_ s'enquit Slash. _On peut les faire payer ensemble. T'as qu'à demander, Raphie. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi!_

Un frisson d'exaspération parcourut le porteur de sais. Après une telle rencontre impromptue avec Léonardo, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il devait faire le ménage dans son âme, sans témoin. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'être avec Slash, si bruyant et si exigeant. Il était énergivore, mais d'une espèce encore pire que Mikey. La tortue au bandana noire ne semblait satisfaite que lorsqu'elle avait trainé Raph à son niveau, incohérent et bestial, trainant des nuits entières dans des endroits louches.

Cela le changeait de Léo qu'il ne cessait de le pousser au dépassement de soi, voulant le transformer en chevalier croisé et qui, dans sa jeunesse, l'avait houspillé pour qu'il soit au lit à 21h.

Léo.

Il avait été là, à portée de main et avait réclamé son aide.

Il l'avait repoussé.

N'avait-il pas Donatello pour l'aider après tout? Un génie pouvait être bien plus utile que lui, qui n'était, comme le leader l'avait si bien fait remarqué, si déshonorable et déshonoré maintenant.

Trop envahi par ses émotions vives, il avait à peine entendu Léonardo nier toute relation charnelle avec le scientifique. Mais Raph ne voulait pas refaire confiance à ses frères. Leur refaire confiance l'obligerait à revenir et revenir l'amènerait à aimer Léonardo à nouveau et il ne pouvait se permettre une nouvelle déception à ce niveau. Il avait trop souffert et était presque brisé.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter tirer vengeance des monstres qui avaient fracturé leurs vies. Sans ces hommes, leur relation aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Sans cela, il n'aurait violé Léo, Léo n'aurait pas eu à avorter ni à faire le deuil de ses enfants, ni à partir deux ans, le laissant seul et malheureux. Il aurait pu voir ses sentiments fleurir et s'épanouir et les avouer avec sincérité sans qu'on blâme ses hormones. Il n'aurait pas plutôt tenté de forcer la main du leader, puis de l'étrangler et ne se serait pas enfui dans une crise de jalousie.

Ses hommes avaient bousillé leur chance de bonheur.

Ils allaient payer.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Raphie, je peux t'aider?_

La voix grave le réveilla de ses pensées. Slash était encore là? Il l'avait presque oublié.

- _Commence pas arrêter de m'appeler Raphie! On en a déjà parlé, grogna-t-il. J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour le moment. Juste d'être seul._

Slash sembla mécontent :

- _De quoi, Raph? On fait toujours la fête quand l'un de nous gagne, non? Alors, puisque ce soir, c'est notre victoire à tous deux qu'on célèbre…._

 _-Toujours la fête?_ Répéta avec dédain la tortue en rouge. _Pour toi, Slash, toujours, c'est trois semaines? Fais ce que tu veux, j't'empêche de rien. Moi, j'suis pas d'humeur. On sépare le pognon et on va chacun de notre côté ce soir._

Les petits yeux cruels de l'autre reptile flambèrent, le déplaisir apparent, mais Raphael s'en moqua. Si Slash voulait une bagarre, il en aurait une, s'il ne pouvait entrer dans son crâne épais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Le plus gros mutant commença à sortir tranquillement l'argent, obéissant, malgré la rage évidente. Il tenta aussi mal de contrôler sa voix, quand il demanda nonchalamment :

- _Sans blague, ce petit con, c'était qui?_

Raphael retint à peine un sursaut de colère. Malgré que lui le fit abondamment, il n'aimait pas qu'on insulte son grand frère. Slash n'était même pas digne d'avoir pu côtoyer la tortue de jade d'aussi près. Puis, un fait qu'il avait occulté lui apparut soudain : Son coéquipier avait prétendu être son amant. Le cœur lui gela dans la poitrine. Qu'est-ce que Léo allait penser de lui, maintenant qui le croyait amoureux de cet immonde mutant? Ouais, ils avaient baisé ensemble, car il était trop défoncé et se sentait surtout dépressif et seul, mais le lendemain, il s'était frictionné la peau à l'en faire saigner pour effacer les caresses de l'autre mâle. Ce n'était qu'une erreur…Mais maintenant, Léo croyait autre chose….

 _« Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans les amours de Raphael »_

La voix avait été si froide. Une lame de canif en plein cœur lui aurait fait moins mal. Il n'y avait pas d'amours de Raphael. Le seul amour qu'il avait connu avait disparu, quelques instants plus tôt, le laissant encore plus vide et seul et désespéré que jamais. Et tout ça, c'était la faute de Slash, de sa grande gueule et de ses mains baladeuses.

 _-Alors quoi, c'était ton ex?_ insista l'autre tortue, la voix teintée de dépit et de fureur envieuse.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Il n'avait rien à foutre des pseudos-sentiments de Slash, ayant assez à gérer les siens propres. Cet enculé, avec sa jalousie, avait tout gâché.

La fureur déborda de lui comme un cataclysme :

- _Ferme-la,_ cracha-t-il avec hargne. _C'était mon putain de frère, okay? Il l'a dit lui-même, connard! Mais pourquoi que je me justifierais?_ _T'as pas à savoir! T'es pas mon copain et on n'est pas ensemble! Pourquoi t'as dit ça? Ouais, on a baisé…et alors? J'étais pas moi-même et cela ne signifiait rien du tout. Donne-moi ma part et tire-toi!_

L'autre tortue ne sembla pas impressionnée, malgré que Raph, habitué à scruter le langage non-verbal, pu voir toute la rage contenue chez son vis-à-vis, et Slash continua ses questions, comptant très lentement les billets.

 _-J'sais pas, Raph. Tu me sembles tendu, mon vieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entre ton frère et toi, mais ce mec n'est pas bon pour toi. T'as vu comment il te parlait? Il te commandait plutôt et son petit commentaire final sur le fait que tu lui appartenais…vachement possessif, le gars. J'comprends que tu fais comme si t'avais pas de famille, avec un frère aussi contrôlant. J'e t'ai trouvé vraiment relax de pas lui casser la figure, avec la façon dont il te traitait, comme si tu étais sa chose, même pas assez bonne pour lui… Mon propre poing me démangeait._

Raph éclata d'un rire sardonique.

- _J'ai un autre frère, Donnie, un génie, et s'il était là, mon vieux Slash, il te dirait que tu fais de la projection. Ouais, sans doute tu comprends pas, trop taré_ , conclut-il avec un geste méprisant devant l'air béat de l'autre, _mais on s'en fout. Ma relation avec Léo me regarde. C'est pas à toi de foutre ton nez entre nous et de juger. Et que je ne te vois jamais, tu entends? Jamais ne lever la main sur mon frère ou l'insulter de nouveau. De toute façon, en un claquement de doigt, Léo lave le plancher avec ta carapace. Tu me trouves fort? Léo est encore meilleur que moi! C'est un Maitre de ninjustu et un épéiste de premier ordre. Il est rapide, agile, infatigable et d'une précision mortelle. Il est comme moi et les coups lui font pratiquement rien. Et puis, il est honorable, juste et généreux. Y a personne d'aussi dévoué et courageux, que lui. C'est un putain de héros! Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Tu feras jamais le poids, Slash,_ argumenta-t-il avec chaleur.

Lui-même en fut étourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour déclarer avec conviction que le leader était meilleur que lui, mais il avouait en penser chaque mot. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il avait poussé jusqu'à tant vanter son frère, sur le plan des qualités personnelles, mais il avait un besoin de sortir ces mots de sa poitrine, puisqu'il n'en n'avait jamais avoué autant au principal intéressé.

- _Ouais, t'as vraiment le sens de la famille, toi…je te croyais pas le type qui se complaisait dans l'amour fraternel,_ articula lentement l'énorme mutant.

 _-Tu me connais pas, Slash,_ répondit dédaigneusement la tortue émeraude, en haussant les épaules... _On a été potes de partouze un moment et c'est tout_

Slash mit le dernier billet dans la main avide de Raphael, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- _J'crois Raph que t'as besoin d'être seul un brin, pour décanter. C'a été un rude match. J'vais te laisser,_ déclara-t-il sobrement.

- _Ouais, enfin le premier truc que tu dis de sensé,_ jeta la tortue aux sais en comptant les billets rapidement et puis en les glissant à l'intérieur de la poche de son veston de cuir.

- _Tu vas faire quoi alors avec ton blé?_ Questionna pour la forme l'autre tortue, semblant, malgré sa promesse, réticente à partir.

 _-Aucune idée. L'étirer. J'crois pas revenir avant quelques temps. Des trucs à régler. On se revoit peut-être un de ces jours, Slash._ Conclut Raph avec indifférence, pressé de rentrer chez-lui afin de composer le numéro sur la carte d'affaire et de pouvoir réfléchir loin de l'agitation de Slash.

 _-D'acc, Raph. N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin…_ insista la tortue à la massue.

Raph ne le laissa même pas terminer, faisait un signe d'au revoir nonchalant de la main, l'air absent.

Les yeux d'ambre froid de Slash ne quittèrent pas sa carapace alors qu'il s'éloignait, trop préoccupé pour se retourner et remarquer le masque de haine pure sur les traits du mutant.


	22. Chapter 22

Raph, dès son arrivé chez-lui, se sachant désormais seul, avait téléphoné au numéro inscrit sur la carte. Il fit une tête lorsqu'un message préenregistré lui stipulant que « les bureaux Oroku étant présentement fermés veuillez rappeler dans nos heures d'ouverture... ». Il raccrocha avant la fin du message et regarda de nouveau la carte, perplexe.

« C'est quoi cette merde? Une entreprise d'outils de jardinage? », pensa-t-il, laissant tomber la carte.

Il prit son paquet de cigarette et se dirigea vers son minuscule balcon arrière pour fumer. Ce n'était pas prudent, mais il n'arrivait pas à fumer à l'intérieur, ayant toujours été conditionné à cacher ses vices, malgré qu'il fût seul.

Il n'était là que depuis quelques instants quand une ombre familière se glissa sur le balcon.

Aussi enfantin que ce fût, il jeta précipitamment le mégot au loin, espérant tromper son frère.

- _Léo,_ bredouilla-t-il, ému. Allait-il ce soir avoir une nouvelle chance de parler au leader? De lui dire comment il était désolé pour tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux? De lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait dit plutôt et dont il ne pensait pas un mot?

Soudain, il vit mieux la tortue à ses côtés et ne pout s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de déception.

 _-Mikey…_

 _-Ouais, désolé Raphie de te décevoir. C'est seulement, moi, ton petit frère…_

Honteux d'avoir été démasqué dans ses sentiments, la tortue au sais grommela :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai déjà dit à Fearless que je me foutais du vieux….et de vous aussi._

Michelangelo soupira.

- _Je suis là pour deux raisons très différentes, car j'ai été mandaté par nos deux frères, à l'insu l'un de l'autre et chacun a un objectif très différent,_ commença-t-il.

Raphael beugla :

- _J'en ai rien à foutre des schèmes de Donatello et je ne veux pas en faire partie. Il était trop lâche pour lui-même ramener sa sale face de traite..._

Mikey le coupa sèchement :

- _Surveille tes paroles. Donnie n'est pas venu car ceci répondra à toutes tes questions._

Il tendit une clé USB à son frère.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Du blabla scientifique qui cache d'autres mensonges,_ questionna Raph, impressionné malgré lui du maintien digne de son petit frère

- _Don a dit que tu le croirais pas, mais que cela, oui._ Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, insistant du geste pour que son frère prit la clé _. Ya rien entre Léo et Donnie, Raph. Léo n'est pas intéressé à lui de cette façon et D. préférait mourir que de lui toucher._

- _Ah ouais?_ Demanda un Raph sceptique, _pourquoi-donc? Fearless n'a pas assez de pièces détachables?_

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard noir :

- _Non. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'ils veulent…le seul don que Léo n'a pas absorbé est le sien…Il veut pas, car féconder Léo serait le mettre en danger et il a pas envie de savoir ses petits dans le même cas_

Raph s'assombrit : Pour sûr, Donnie ne voulait pas que sa descendance finisse comme la sienne.

- _Tu sais qu'il me bat à la course, maintenant? Sans même essayer?_

La voix de Mikey semblait désemparée, le tirant de sa morosité.

- _Je peux pas te dire ce que c'est, mais Léo…ses blessures se referment si vite, Raph…beaucoup plus vite que toi…Il a tenté de commettre le seppuku…Don dit qu'il s'est enfoncé l'épée une douzaine de fois en un quart d'heure…Et y avait rien à faire, Raph. Il guérissait._

La respiration bloqua dans sa gorge : le leader avait tenté de se supprimer et Donnie traitait le fait comme une curiosité scientifique? La rage le prit

Mikey continua rapidement, voyant la colère monter chez son frère en rouge :

 _-Léo a pris ton départ très durement…et bon, ça et toute la merde précédente. Ses blessures mentales, elles, ne guérissent pas aussi facilement. C'est pour ça que le rat a voulu les mettre ensemble. Il croyait qu'il serait obéi immédiatement et que Léo serait fécondé. Tu imagines si Léo possède l'intelligence de Don? Il sera une arme redoutable, aux mains d'hommes dangereux._

- _Léo ne s'allierait pas avec des ordures._

- _Donnie dit qu'ils ont surement un truc pour contrôler mentalement quelqu'un…Il n'est pas certain s'ils veulent le disséquer, lui faire faire une descendance ou bien se servir de lui comme soldat. Don penche pour les trois, mais dans le désordre._

- _Et Splinter,_ articula Raph avec difficulté, procédant le tout. _Léo m'a dit qu'il avait été enlevé. C'est quoi ce bordel? Comment vous l'avez su?_

- _April a trouvé un message devant chez-elle, car on a quitté le repaire et ces salauds n'ont pas figuré où l'on se terrait. Ils veulent Léo, c'est clair. Ils demandent un échange : la vie de Splinter contre celle de notre chef. Léonardo veut le faire évader et, s'il échoue, se rendre. Il a demandé à Don de lui fabriquer une capsule de poison hyper violent, pour se tuer s'il est capturé. Il veut pas revivre ce qu'il a vécu. Don l'a fait mais, il dit que Léo…il pense pas qu'il peut mourir, à moins d'un truc extrême comme une décapitation._

La nausée prit Raphael, à l'image évoquée devant lui.

 _-Okay, et alors, Don veut que je regarde ca et ensuite, en admettant que cela m'intéresse?_

- _Il dit qu'il veut que tu les infiltres, pour découvrir ce qu'ils trament et avoir enfin la foutue preuve que réclame Léo pour croire que son Sensei est un traitre. Il dit qu'ils vont vouloir t'approcher, c'est certain, les Foots._

 _-Les quoi?_

 _-Tout est sur la clé, Raph…j'ai pas le temps. Ça c'était le message de Donatello. Là, je dois te livrer celui de ton Fearless Leader._

 _-Crache_ , jeta Raph, ému malgré à l'audition du surnom familier.

Mikey prit une posture de commandement :

- _Raphael. Tu as les capacités d'être un grand guerrier au service du bien. Cesse de gaspiller ton talent. Notre père est en grave danger. Je te demande de faire abstraction de tes rancunes personnelles et d'accomplir, avec moi, ton devoir familial, tel que l'honneur le réclame._

Raphael roula ses prunelles vertes :

 _-Ouais, du Fearless tout craché. Alors, je réponds quoi ça?_

- _Tu dois refuser ou bien hésiter assez longtemps pour te donner le temps de trouver de quoi appuyer nos dires. Essayer de le distraire de son objectif, si possible. Ou tuer toi-même Splinter. Je ne sais pas. Tu décideras après avoir visionné le tout. Il me reste un dernier message…le mien. Il sera bref : Ce n'est pas en te tenant loin de lui que tu auras ce que tu veux. Parce que là, en ce moment, t'as pas ce que ton cœur réclame. Ne me fais pas croire le contraire._

Raph ne répondit rien et après un léger salut de la tête, regarda son frère disparaitre dans la nuit, tout en serrant la clé USB dans son poings.

* * *

Je sais que je ne dois pas publier deux chapitres dans la même journée, mais bon selon mon fuseau horaire, c'était hier et je voulais faire avancer plus l'action...;)


	23. Chapter 23

Raph, une fois rentré à l'intérieur, regarda à nouveau songeur, la clé USB dans sa main. A l'intérieur, il le savait se trouvait de quoi renverser ce petit univers sordide, mais libre, qu'il s'était créé.

Il cligna des yeux. Il savait que tergiverser était inutile, alors autant céder tout de suite à la curiosité. Il se dirigea donc vers le vieil ordinateur du père de Casey, qui ne lui avait servi qu'à jouer au poker en ligne. Son pote ayant des mauvais souvenirs rattachés à cet ordi, lui avait laissé.

Sans être complètement ignorant des objets technologiques, il n'y était pas habile et chercha un bon cinq minutes où insérer la clé, craignant que l'ordinateur du père de Casey soit trop désuet. Enfin, il trouva et après avoir encore fureté partout, il découvrit enfin comment aller chercher l'information sur la clé, grâce au libellé « Raph »

Plusieurs types différents de fichiers apparurent sur l'écran, chacun portant un numéro. Il se douta que Donatello, dans sa prévenance, avait dû prévoir cela afin qu'il visionne le tout dans un ordre précis.

Il cliqua donc sur le dossier intitulé « 1 » et attendit anxieusement quelques instants avant qu'une vidéo démarre. Le visage de Donnie apparut à l'écran et Raphael ressentit une certaine émotion de revoir le visage de son frère après près de cinq semaines. Donatello semblait fatigué et il ne reconnut pas le décor derrière lui. Il se rappela alors que Mikey l'avait prévenu de leur déménagement et se concentra donc sur les paroles du scientifique.

 _« Raphael. Je veux d'abord te remercier de prendre le temps de regarder cette vidéo. Nous avons besoin de ton aide et plus particulièrement, Léonardo »_

Le Donnie numérique prit une pause et continua en soupirant :

 _« Pour un génie comme moi, il est plutôt humiliant de ne pas avoir pu comprendre un phénomène qui se passait si près de moi. Mikey m'a ouvert les yeux. Je suis désolé, vraiment, Raphael, de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les signes évidents de ton intérêt romantique pour notre frère. Je comprends désormais mieux la situation, ta souffrance passée et les raisons de ton départ. »_

Raphael sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Ses frères savaient et ne le jugeaient pas…mais Léo, lui?

 _« Bien entendu, je n'ai rien dit à Léonardo. Cela t'appartient. Mais si tu aimes encore Léo, tu dois savoir qu'il est en grave danger »_

Raphael se reprocha avidement de l'écran au point que presque son front y touchait.

« _Splinter en quittant, à laissé une lettre sirupeuse à notre frère, s'excusant de l'abandonner, mais suggérant fortement à Léo de s'appuyer sur moi et que cela serait une consolation pour lui qu'un jour nous ayions peut-être des enfants et que notre « union » aurait sa bénédiction. Voici la lettre »_

A travers la caméra, Donnie approcha le papier, afin que Raph puisse au moins déchiffrer quelques mots, mais puisse surtout reconnaitre l'écriture.

« _C'est ce dont je voulais te prévenir avant que tu partes. Mon ADN seul n'a pas été croisé à celui de Léonardo, puisque tu avais des gènes de commun avec Michelangelo. Ils sont curieux de voir le résultat, car, je leur accorde, il risque d'être très intéressant_ »

La tortue émeraude s'agita sur sa chaise, agacée. Il n'aimait pas quand Donnie parlait du potentiel scientifique du leader. Raph, lui, voyait en lui un potentiel amoureux. Pour lui, il était un frère, un ami, un partenaire, sans oublier un potentiel amant. Pas un phénomène de laboratoire. Mais le Donnie à l'écran ne se tut pas :

« _Je sais, Raph, que le blabla sur la génétique, la médecine, la science et tout, ce n'est pas ton fort, mais voici ce que tu dois savoir. Je n'ai pas de preuves formelles de ce que j'avance, ce n'est qu'une théorie basée sur mes observations et le témoignage complet de Léonardo lui-même. C'est fascinant d'un point de vue scientifique, mais je ne te dirais que l'essentiel. Si cela t'intéresse d'en savoir plus, j'ai numérisé mes notes lors de mes entrevues avec Léo. Tu peux donc les consulter. Voilà, notre frère, à chaque fois qu'il frôle la mort, devient plus « performant » en réponse. Actuellement, nous ne voyons même plus les katanas dans ses mains, tellement qu'il les manie rapidement. Ne parlons même pas de ses capacités régénératives. Il est devenu un guerrier ultime. Entre les mauvaises mains, Léo, ou simplement son code génétique, peuvent être mortel. Imagine qu'ils peuvent faire des clones de notre frère. Mille Léo et la ville est à eux »_

Raph roula des yeux. On n'était pas dans Stars Wars, pour l'amour de dieu, mais ce n'était pas comme si le Donatello à l'écran se préoccupait de l'avis de Raph.

« _Bien que Léo soit intelligent, doté de mon quotient intellectuel, il sera doublement efficace. C'est la raison pour laquelle je m'étais promis, même avant ton départ, de ne jamais toucher Léonardo. Le faire le mettrait beaucoup trop en danger. D'où enfin, le but de ma demande_ »

Enfin, Donnie allait parler action, le langage qu'il comprenait mieux.

« _Splinter a supposément été enlevé il y a une dizaine de jours. Bien évidemment, ni Mikey ni moi croyons à cette fable. Il est parti, dans le but d'être justement capturé. Il est supposément détenu dans un endroit différent tous les soirs et il sera visible le 1_ _er_ _juin, afin de faire un « échange ». Bien entendu, leur récit est cousu de fils blancs, mais Léo, naïf comme il est, y croit. J'ai essayé de toute les façons de le prévenir. Il ne veut rien entendre. Puisque Mikey et moi refusons de l'aider, il s'est tourné vers toi, jugeant cela également un bon prétexte pour te contacter. Tu ne dois pas accepter ou sinon, tout faire pour que cela foire. Tu dois le tenir impérativement loin des hommes. Dans le même moment, puisque tu es toi, à New-York, je compte sur toi pour te rallier aux Foots. Il s'agit d'une organisation criminelle dont le lien avec les laboratoires de Bishop sont certains, bien que leurs motivations soient flous. C'est ce que tu dois découvrir. Tout ce que tu juges intéressant, tu dois me le dire. Les Foots sont très intéressés par les mutants, ceux qui sont agressifs en tout cas et donc, ils te voudront, cela ne fait aucun doute »_

Il repensa à la carte d'affaire. Un second coup de fil peut-être serait envisageable, mais il avait encore trop de points d'interrogations, dans son esprit.

 _« Je présume que, peut-être tu t'intéresses à notre chef et sa santé. Léo est dans une grande phase d'abattement, mais physiquement, il va bien. Pour sortir de New-York, Mikey a dû_ simuler _la tuberculose, afin que je convainque Léo de la nécessité de quitter. Nous vivons à la campagne, dans le Massachussetts, près de chez April. Une vieille dame de son voisinage vient de décéder à qui elle portait des provisions. Nous avons acheté la maison. Elle est très isolée, comme tu l'imagines. Nous avons un potager, des poules et des pommiers. Donc, même sans April, un minimum de survie est assuré et nous nous faisons livrer de la nourriture par un épicier une fois semaine, pour ne pas trop déranger April, qui de toute façon, commence l'université à la fin de l'été et qui ne vient que les week-ends. Je travaille toujours pour la même entreprise et j'ai même eu une petite augmentation, mais puisque la vie coûte cher ici, je fais également les travaux scolaires d'étudiants universitaires, via courriel. On vit assez bien »_

Bien qu'il fût soulagé malgré tout d'apprendre que ses frères s'en sortaient, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, mais, intelligent comme il l'était, le Donatello numérique répondit à sa place.

« _Tu m'as déjà posé des questions intimes sur Léo et sans vouloir tout te répéter de vive voix, puisque tu n'as qu'à lire mes notes, je vais te répondre, puisque que je présume, c'est cette méconnaissance de ces données qui a mené à ton départ »_

Raphael retient son souffle. Malgré que cela fut immature et égoïste, il devait admettre que c'était effectivement ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

« _Léo est fertile d'un point de vue masculin à 100%. Ses organes féminins semblent parfaitement fonctionnels, malgré un cycle très irrégulier, donc je le dirais aussi fertile de ce côté. D'après moi, les hormones dominantes alternent, selon le… partenaire sexuel désiré, mais ce n'est pas certain. Il est difficile de le déterminer, puisqu'il a refusé d'offrir, même à moi, autre chose qu'un échantillon de sperme. Le corps de Léo s'adapte sans arrêt. Après lui avait soutiré des confidences, ses périodes de reproduction ressemblent plus à celles des humains, c'est-à-dire, en tout temps, avec des pics courts mais intense en même temps que toi. Léo balance toujours entre mâle/femelle et reptile/humain, sans que cela altère son aspect physique, mais ce qui demeure très imprévisible. Sa première couvée était plus reptilienne, ayant eu des œufs, la seconde… je te laisse lire les fiches. Mais tu dois alors comprendre qu'avec un tel bagage génétique et de telles expériences traumatisantes, Léo peut avoir des changements d'humeur. Tout est écrit, si cela t'intéresse…Par contre, ce que tu dois impérativement voir, c'est vos vidéos. Oui, celles tournées dans le laboratoire. Tu dois les écouter jusqu'au bout et avec le son, Raph, c'est très important. Il s'agit d'un montage, bien entendu, mais cela sera suffisant. Merci. Si tu veux me rejoindre, tu as mon courriel. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veille sur Léo et Mikey._

Raph demeura l'air stupide quelques instants à fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur, le regard vrillé sur le dossier nommé « 2 ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Donatello insistait pour voir cette vidéo. D'ailleurs, Donnie lui avait dit n'en n'avoir conservé qu'une, non? Il mourrait envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Léo et lui, cette partie volée de sa mémoire, mais, d'un autre côté, il le redoutait. Voir Léo souffrir, de plus à cause de lui, n'était pas son activité préférée, surtout pas en ce moment, alors qu'il se sentait si émotif. Il se mordit les lèvres : depuis quand était-il un couard, incapable de faire face à la musique? Si Donnie insistait, c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison. Peut-être, effectivement, cela l'aiderait à voir plus clair. Après tout, si Léonardo avait pu supporter le vivre, il pouvait supporter de le voir, au moins.

La vidéo commença avec le leader étendu sur le sol, les bras reliés au sol par des entraves. Raphael sentit ses entrailles se recroquevillé de honte : Léo n'avait même pas pu se défendre. Son visage par contre était stoïque. Sans doute, il s'agissait du prélude de la première fois et le porteur de katana ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. La cicatrice sur son plastron était fraiche. L'on voyait distinctement les points de rapprochement. Cela devait le faire souffrir, mais il gardait son masque de Fearless Leader, refusant de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Ce ne fut que lorsque lui-même entra que le visage de Léo marqua une émotion : d'abord le soulagement, sans doute de le savoir physiquement entier et ensuite de l'inquiétude. Il entendit la voix du leader, vibrante d'angoisse : « _Raph?_ » Puis : « _Raph, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?_ ».

La caméra le montra toujours avançant, mais de dos, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir l'expression arborée par son visage. Il la devina sans doute menaçante car le leader tira sur ses sangles.

« _Raph…non…Tu ne veux pas faire ça…Raph…Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné…_ »

Le visage de Léonardo exprimait la plus profonde terreur et Raph dut arrêter la vidéo, se sentant physiquement malade de savoir qu'il avait causé ce sentiment à son frère. Il devait prendre l'air quelques instants. Il sortit donc sur son balcon et continua à fumer, fixant le sol, mais ne voyant rien, hormis le visage révulsé par la crainte de son frère. Il n'était pas prêt à regarder cela, mais il le fallait. Il devait bien cela à la tortue de jade : partager, même de façon minime, sa douleur.

Il hésita à agripper une bouteille de gin pour avoir le cran de visionner le reste, mais il se dit que Léo, lui, n'avait eu le droit à aucun anesthésiant pour vivre cet enfer et qu'il ferait de même.

Alors que ses globes oculaires le brulaient de larmes retenues autant que d'effort pour ne pas cligner des yeux, il but le câlice jusqu'au bout.

Il entendit les supplications de Léo, ses appels à la raison avant qu'il ne commence, sourd aux paroles de son frère. Il y eut un moment terrible où Léo sembla être devenu fou parlant d'océan absent, alors qu'il venait de le pénétrer de force.

Puis, enfin la vidéo s'éteignit et le visage de Donnie réapparut.

 _« L'océan, Raph. Est-ce que cela éveille quelque chose en toi? J'ai cru à des divagations lors de mon premier visionnement, mais je n'en suis plus certain. Léo te regardait avec beaucoup d'acuité, prouvant qu'il avait toute sa tête. Sans doute, est-ce quelque chose dont vous avez déjà parlé_ »

Raphael soudain eut une illumination. Un soir, après une scène assez chaude pour des ados de 13 et 14 ans, d'un film romantique, ils avaient parlé de l'éventualité de connaitre un jour une vie sexuelle et de ce que serait leur première fois idéale. Cela avait une agréable soirée où les deux frères pour une rare fois, ne s'étaient pas querellés. Raph avait été très catégorique : ça serait avec une jolie blonde à la poitrine plantureuse sur le banc arrière d'une voiture. Il avait dû insister un peu pourque Léo, rougissant, s'ouvre un peu :

 _-Moi, ça serait avec la personne que j'aime, près de l'océan._

Raph s'était un peu moqué de la mièvrerie du leader et il n'en n'avait plus parlé. En fait, il avait complètement oublié cette discussion, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant son air, comme s'il avait reçu un direct au sternum. Léo, pour première fois, avait subi un viol collectif dans une cellule avec son petit frère comme témoin. Le leader avait occulté cet épisode de sa vie, de toute évidence. Pourtant, avec Raph, il n'avait parlé que de l'absence de l'océan, comme si la seconde partie était présente…

 _« Moi, ça serait avec la personne que j'aime… »_

« Que j'aime… »

Est-ce que c'était possible qu'il ne fût pas le seul à éprouver ces sentiments?

Léo réapparut sur l'écran, attaché. Il semblait en mauvaise état, mais en fait surtout sale. Son visage n'exprimait que du dédain. Un homme de dos lui parlait :

 _« Tu sembles de bien mauvaise humeur pour une créature qui vient de vivre depuis des semaines une orgie presque sans fin. Tes capacités sont vraiment étonnantes. Plusieurs auraient pu mourir d'épuisement ou devenir fou. Espérons que ces petits que tu portes vont être digne de vos gènes à toi et à ton frère_ »

Léo, malgré son orgueil, pâlit atrocement :

« _Je ne peux pas porter de petits. Je suis un mâle. Vous devriez le savoir, maintenant_ ».

Malgré sa dénégation, Raph voyait bien que son frère était mort de peur, car il savait que ce que l'homme disait était la vérité.

« _Tu le sais. Nous avons fait les ajustements nécessaires pour que cela soit possible. Si tu n'es pas fécondé, nous continuerons les accouplements jusqu'à ce que tu le sois »_

 _« Mon frère Raphael…que lui avez-vous fait? »_

 _« Petite injection. Il doit commencer à reprendre conscience »_

 _« Il vous tuera pour ce que vous l'avez forcé à faire… »_ promit le leader d'une voix sourde.

« _Il ne se rappellera plus de rien. Mais nous lui offrirons un bon cigare et nous lui montrerons la vidéo lorsqu'il nous sera plus utile. Je l'ai jaugé. Il se supprimera lui-même de honte et cela risque d'être intéressant grâce à sa capacité de régénération. Peut-être se pendre? Nous verrons. Nous lui offrirons les outils pour différentes alternatives. »_

Raph ne put se retenir. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais au moment où il le réalisait, il était trop tard. Son poing avait fracassé l'écran de l'ordinateur et avec la pointe de son sai, il pulvérisa la clé USB. Il voulait réduire en autant de miette ces hommes cruels et lui-même. Il comprenait parfaitement maintenant le comportement de Léonardo à leur retour, malgré qu'il n'eût vu que 7 minutes de leur rapports forcés sur 4 jours. Léo, de toute bonne foi, avait cru cet homme et craint pour sa vie à lui, Raph et pour cela, il s'était tu, portant un trop lourd secret. Il n'avait vu qu'une goutte dans l'immensité des souffrances de son frère et pourtant il s'abhorrait déjà avec une telle force qu'il n'avait plus d'espace libre dans son cœur pour plus de haine.

Il n'avait plus d'importance. Ni lui, ni rien. Il repensa à Donatello qui veillait sur son frère et le protégeait, à sa place. Non, Donnie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'était pas à Donnie à s'exiler pour protéger Léo, ce n'était pas à Donnie de travailler pour le nourrir. Raph, pour le mal qu'il avait fait, autant le volontaire que l'involontaire à celui qu'il aimait, devait s'en charger. Tout cela pour commencer était de sa faute et il voulait assumer ses responsabilités. De toute façon, le besoin de savoir Léo en sûreté et près de lui, le démangeait jusqu'aux os. Il avait confiance en ses petits frères, mais il ne serait rassuré que lorsque lui-même serait présent et Léo si bien caché que plus jamais personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

Il repensa à nouveau aux paroles de Léo…

 _« Moi, ça serait avec la personne que j'aime… »_

Léo, aux yeux bleus si innocent. Léo à l'esprit pur, aux idéaux nobles. Si romantique.

Léo souillé.

Son cœur se serra, mais son cerveau admit la réalité : si cela avait déjà été, il avait lui-même scellé la tombe de cet amour. Mais, que la tortue l'aime ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il allait lui consacrer son existence : le protégeant des autres et de lui-même et le vengeant.

Tout le monde devait payer. Y compris lui-même.

* * *

Je sais que c'était un chapitre lourd, mais il était nécessaire.


	24. Chapter 24

Il y avait tant de choses qui se bousculait dans l'esprit de Raph qui en était étourdi. Toutes les méchancetés, si injustes, si imméritées, qu'il avait lancées au leader, le tourmentaient particulièrement. Léo avait souffert pour le protéger. C'était désormais son tour. Il devait trouver un moyen de cacher le porteur de katana et de pouvoir s'en occuper discrètement, jusqu'à…il ne savait quand. Lorsque le danger serait finalement écarté.

L'angoisse le saisissait de plus en plus fortement à mesure qu'il se représentait les périls menaçant son frère. Il devait faire quelque chose. Maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans les capacités de ses frères, mais il préférait lui-même assurer la défense de la tortue de jade. C'était sa place. De même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, même si c'était absurde, une pointe de jalousie de savoir Léo seul avec ses frères. C'était totalement irrationnel. Il était celui qui avait quitté le repaire, en premier lieu, abandonnant Léo à Don. Et malgré que Donnie jure n'avoir aucune intention sur Léo et que la partie sensée de son être le croyait, l'aspect plus primitif de sa personne s'hérissait à l'idée de savoir celui qu'il désirait avec d'autres mâles.

Il tenta de se raisonner : la situation était assez complexe sans y mêler la jalousie.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses possibilités, il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était hors de question que le jeune chef repose un pied à New-York. La grande cité était un endroit beaucoup plus risqué pour lui. Oui, la raison aurait exigé qu'il laisse Léonardo où il était, puisque de toute évidence, ses frères semblaient bien cachés, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. April était une alliée trop connue d'eux et peut-être que la rouquine serait suivie, et les environs de sa ferme familiale, fouillée. Ses trois frères tous nichés au même endroit n'était peut-être pas judicieux. Cacher Léo ailleurs brouillerait les pistes.

Il sorti l'argent de sa poche, la recomptant. Il y avait 6045$ exactement. Ce montant, bien que miraculeux dans la situation présente, n'était pas suffisant pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait louer une petite maison, éloignée de tous et, si possible, à proximité de l'océan, afin de baigner l'âme à vif de Léo dans un environnement apaisant. Il pourrait louer peut-être quelque chose, pour mai et juin, mais pas plus. Il ne savait exactement combien de temps cela lui prendrait éradiquer la menace pesant sur la tête de Léo, ignorant tout des motivations de ces hommes, qui ils étaient, combien étaient-ils et où ils se terraient. Mais il devait penser à plus long terme. Car, après tout, les facultés de Léo attireraient sans doute toujours la cupidité des hommes. Le mieux serait d'acheter, mais jamais il ne pourrait assumer le montant nécessaire pour acquérir une propriété et ce n'est pas comme si la banque offrait des prêts hypothécaires de 400 000 aux mutant d'1 m 85, sans emploi légal.

Il lui fallait plus d'argent mais dénicher un endroit aussi peu dispendieux. Il savait son frère peu regardant côté confort. Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans les égouts et deux ans dans la jungle. N'importe quelle cabane de bois ronds contenterait Léonardo, mais il souhaiterait lui offrir tellement plus. Rien ne pourrait effacer le mal fait à l'ainé, mais il voulait malgré tout faire le maximum pour entourer son frère de soins et de bien-être. Le lit de Casey était inconfortable et les meubles si usés que Raph ne songea même pas les réutiliser pour son frère. De toute façon, lui, devait garder un pied à terre à New-York afin de régler le cas à ce salaud de Bishop et ses acolytes. Il devait donc trouver les moyens d'acheter quelques meubles et électro-ménagers en plus.

Il balança un moment à emprunter de l'argent à Slash. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur le 6000$ supplémentaire, il pourrait peut-être acquérir de quoi meubler l'endroit où vivrait Léo et le louer pour un deux ou trois semaines supplémentaires. Ça leur permettrait de voir venir. Mais n'avait-il pas envoyé promener, assez cavalièrement, l'autre mutant, il y avait à peine deux heures? Il ne connaissait pas assez Slash pour savoir si la tortue était du genre susceptible ou rancunière. Et il ne savait même pas combien exactement il avait besoin. Ayant défoncé l'ordinateur, il ne pouvait même pas chercher sur internet un endroit propice et abordable.

Il maudit pour la centième fois de son existence, au bas mot, sa foutue impulsivité qui lui faisait toujours commettre des erreurs qu'il regrettait amèrement par la suite. Exit Slash et Internet, du moins pour ce soir, alors que chaque minute comptait.

Il ouvrit son cellulaire pour vérifier l'heure. Il était 2h45 am. A cette heure, il ne pouvait emprunter de l'argent à âme qui vive. Peut-être Donatello… mais il avait de même bousillé la clé USB où son frère avait enregistré leurs coordonnés dans un dossier qu'il n'avait pas ouvert. Ce qu'il était con! maugréa-t-il en se tapant le front. Peut-être Casey…

Au même moment, son cellulaire vibra. Il reconnut l'identifiant de l'appelant en fronçant les sourcils. C'était Slash. Il n'hésita qu'un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler au mutant, ayant encore frais en mémoire son attitude douteuse d'un peu plus tôt, mais il avait trop besoin d'argent pour avoir des scrupules.

- _Ouais_ , répondit-il avec un enthousiasme mitigé.

L'autre voix au bout du fil, éperdue de reconnaissance que Raph ait répondu à l'appel, commença avec précipitation :

 _-Raph! Mon pote! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi! J'ai deux excellentes nouvelles, pour toi._

 _-Mouais_ articula, Raph plutôt absent. Il était trop enlisé par ses préoccupations pour porter une réelle attention aux nouvelles de la tortue. Il réfléchissait jusqu'à quel montant il pouvait soutirer à la tortue bleue.

- _Tu imagines? En une semaine, autant de pognon? De quoi virer une de ces cuites à Vegas!_

L'attention de Raph fut enfin fouettée au mot « pognon »

- _De quoi tu causes,_ questionna-t-il, soudainement très intéressé.

- _Ben du match de revanche et des Foots._

- _Les Foots,_ répéta Raph, incrédule. Alors qu'il avait justement besoin des Foots et d'argent pour aider Léo, tout ceci se présentait à lui sur un plateau doré? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Slash répéta patiemment :

- _Xever m'a donné une carte, il dit qu'il t'en a donné une à toi aussi. J'suis allé le voir pour proposer un match de revanche pour le pauvres ploucs d'hier. On a fait tant de pognon. On pourrait s'en faire plus. C'est à l'horaire de jeudi soir et non mercredi. Un soir spécial. Ses combats sont plus en demande. Si ça marche, il va offrir des combats du mercredi au samedi, tous les soirs! Tu imagines? Ça augmente nos possibles gains! Il dit ne pas pouvoir prévoir exactement le montant, car il n'a jamais ouvert le jeudi, mais il dit qu'au moins 2000$ chaque est envisageable._

Raph soupira intérieurement. Oui, c'était bien, mais dans trop longtemps et pas un montant suffisant pour l'aider assez. Il voulait sortir Léo de chez Don rapidement et de façon permanente.

- _Mais ça c'est de la menue monnaie. Xever m'a dit que le Shredder quand tu signes avec lui, pour être homme de main, il te donne 100 000$ pour la première année. Xever a dit que pour nous, il monterait à 150 000$. Et il te le donne tout de suite. Tu imagines? Insista l'autre mutant. 150 000 comptant dans ta main, dans moins de 24 heures. Tu passes son test et tu as l'argent, cash, dans la main la minute suivante. Il donne aussi 5% de ses transactions à ceux qu'il veut récompenser. Une fois, y a eu un gros cargo, des armes ou je ne sais quoi. Il a donné à Xever et l'autre qui l'accompagnait, 15 000$, à chaque, il y a un mois. Ça arrive pas si souvent, deux ou trois fois par année, mais ça mets du beurre sur les tartines, non?_ interrogea Slash pour la forme, trop délirant d'excitation.

Le cœur de Raph manquait un battement. Donc, il pourrait avoir demain 156 000$? Pas de quoi bâtir des châteaux en Espagne, mais assez pour aménager un asile de paix à Léo. Une maison qui, bien qu'elle sera très modeste, serait à eux seuls. Connue d'eux seuls. Et où Léo serait en sécurité dans une quiétude bien méritée. Après tout, il n'était pas un complet incompétent avec des outils. Il saurait faire les rénovations nécessaires. En plus, il y avait moyen, par la suite de récolter des sommes supplémentaires, de quoi mettre de l'argent de côté, en cas d'imprévus, s'il additionnait le 1500 $ qu'il se faisait grosso modo dans les arènes par semaine à un potentiel pourboire de son peut-être futur patron. De quoi prendre soin adéquatement de son leader bien-aimé.

Malgré son soulagement enthousiaste, son instinct lui cria de le refreiner et d'être pour une fois plus prudent. Du moins, assez pour s'informer minimalement avant de sauter à pieds joint dans les problèmes. Cela lui apparaissait trop miraculeux. Il devait y avoir une trappe, mais il savait déjà, malgré tout que, peu importe la trappe, il saisirait l'occasion.

- _Et ce test et ce job, ça consiste en quoi exactement?_ Questionna-t-il avec méfiance, mais par pur rhétorique, n'imaginant rien d'assez terrible pour lui faire repousser cette offre providentielle.

- _Le test aucune idée, si ce n'est que justement, ça tient à l'effet de surprise. Pour ça qu'ils ne nous le disent pas d'avance. Mais pour le job, tu connais la chanson : Faut protéger le boss et faire ce qu'il dit. Mais ce qui est encore plus incroyable, c'est que c'est même pas un job à plein temps_ expliqua Slash avec un enthousiasme débordant _. Y a d'autres mutants, pour faire ce job. Il nous divise en pairs, qui eux, se divisent la semaine. Tu vois, nous, on n'aura qu'à travailler du vendredi matin, 3h am au samedi soir, 22h. Tu saisis? On aura alors le champ libre tous les mercredis et les samedis en plus pour nos matchs et même ce jeudi, pour le match de revanche. On va récolter des deux côtés!_

 _-Nous,_ répéta Raph, dubitatif.

 _-Ouais, c'est ce qui est génial. On va travailler ensemble, bro. Dans l'arène et en dehors. On va être des partenaires en tout._

Les tripes de Raph se nouèrent sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas cela, pas cela du tout. Mais 150 000$ aussi rapidement et d'autres gains hebdomadaires dans les trois chiffres pouvaient faire toute la différence pour assurer la sécurité et le bien-être de Léo. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier pour cela.

 _-Okay, Slash, je te suis. Comment ça marche?_ Céda-t-il.

Il visualisa le sourire carnassier de l'autre mâle, au téléphone, juste au son de sa voix.

- _J'savais mon frère que tu verrais cela comme moi._

* * *

Merci Mpotoux et efarraiz de demeurer avec moi, malgré que c'est INTERMINABLE!


	25. Chapter 25

Raph avait passé le test, haut la main. Il s'agissait de tuer un humain au hasard. De quoi prouver que peu importe ce qui lui serait demandé, il n'hésiterait pas. Ça avait été facile. Il voyait en chacun un agresseur de Léo, passé ou futur. Entre un inconnu et son frère, le choix était aisé. Il n'avait même pas rencontré son « patron », ce fameux Oroku Saki. Celui-ci, de toute évidence, laissait le soin à ses lieutenants de choisir et de « dresser » les nouveaux. Ils étaient six. Tous des mutants : le poisson avec un loup. Un tigre avec un renard. Un phacochère et un rhinocéros. Tous se divisaient la garde de Shredder.

- _Qui garde le patron si vous êtes tous là_ , avait questionné Slash et Raph avait avoué que ce n'était pas bête comme question.

 _-Il est avec sa fille,_ avait expliqué le tigre. _Karai est nuit et jour avec son père. Quoique ce soit qui veut attaquer Shredder devra passer par Karai et elle leur donnera du fils à retordre, assez pour laisser le temps que les renforts arrivent. Puis, le maitre, malgré son âge, est encore redoutable._

On lui avait expliqué ses heures de travail. Durant cette période de deux jours, il devait appartenir corps et âme au Shredder. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Donnie lui avait demandé de les infiltrer et financièrement, il en avait besoin.

On lui avait remis l'argent et il n'avait pas demandé plus de détails, le poids des billets soulageant quelque peu celui de son cœur. Il pouvait enfin s'occuper du leader, grâce à cet argent.

Tout d'abord, il devait se trouver un moyen de transport. Il ne pouvait aller chercher Léo au Massachusetts sans cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire de l'auto-stop. Sa première idée avait été naturellement une moto. Il en avait toujours désirée une. Il avait désormais les moyens de réaliser ce rêve.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas 20 000 $ à mettre sur une motocyclette de luxe. Il devait trouver une aubaine, mais son apparence lui interdisait les contacts humains trop nombreux. La situation était un véritable casse-tête. Ce genre de trucs, afin de se procurer des objets humains, c'était Donnie qui gérait cela habituellement. Mais Raphael devait prouver à Léo-et se prouver à lui-même- qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux, que le génie. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le poisson-mutant dont il venait d'apprendre l'identité comme étant la fameux Xever qui possédait l'arène. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, puisque le mutant de toute évidence se fichait bien de qui luttait pour sa vie sur le ring. Mais cette-fois-ci, il vit de l'intérêt dans les yeux globuleux.

- _Que compte tu faire avec ton pognon?_

Raph n'était pas si habile menteur. Il avoua donc une partie de la vérité

-J'ai toujours voulu une moto…

- _Oh! Si ce n'est que cela, garde ton argent…Chaque lieutenant a la sienne. Venez avec moi._

Slash et Raph se regardèrent, tous les deux les yeux emplis d'une gourmande complicité. Alors qu'il suivait le poisson et le loup, la tortue émeraude ne cessait de se répéter que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais, d'un autre côté, il s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait était que c'était une économie de plusieurs milliers de dollars, qu'il pouvait investir sur des électro-ménagers. Il espérait seulement que Fearless, si connu autre fois pour son incompétence avec ce genre d'instruments, ne mettrait pas trop rapidement la machine à laver, k.o.

On les mena donc devant deux Suzuki Hayabusa de l'année. C'était parfait. Exactement le genre de moto qu'il aurait souhaité dans ses rêves. Il connaissait ce modèle, ayant régulièrement salivé dessus, dans des magazines. Ce petit bijou pouvait aller jusqu'à 300 km/heures, de quoi semer d'éventuels poursuivants. De plus, elle était rouge et noire, il allait laisser la noire intégrale à Slash.

Comme dans un rêve, il régla quelques formalités supplémentaires, signant un contrat qu'il ne lut même pas, faisant taire le petit Léonardo sur son épaule droite lui criant de faire attention. La fin justifiait les moyens, pensait-il. L'important était de mettre son frère en sureté.

Lorsqu'on lui rendit enfin sa liberté, lui rappelant d'être à l'heure à son quart de travail débutant le vendredi, il repoussa toutes les propositions de Slash. L'imposant mutant souhaitait faire la fête, naturellement et il prétendait aller « chez lui » pour se faire.

L'autre tortue vivait dans un motel délabré, reconvertit en piquerie. Raphael ne pouvait pas faire tant le difficile, vivant lui-même dans un taudis, mais du moins le sien était davantage salubre, ayant vécu presque toute son existence avec les maniaques de la propreté qu'étaient Léonardo et Donatello. Raph, sans être une fée du logis, passait le balai et le torchon au moins une fois par semaine et parfois, deux. De plus, il était chez-lui. Casey lui ayant officiellement sous-loué le logement, le propriétaire ne pouvait le foutre à la porte, sans raison et il pouvait en toute légitimité crier aux voisins de se taire. Slash n'avait même pas sa propre salle de bain, ayant à partager la toilette avec des junkies de tout acabit. Le porteur de saï avait la chair de poule juste à y penser.

Slash lui expliqua que le propriétaire du motel gardait une suite propre, pour certaines occasions et qu'ils pourraient s'y divertir, en privé. Le ton suggestif ne permit pas à Raphael de se méprendre sur le sens à prêter à cette invitation. Slash voulait inclure une partie de jambes en l'air aux festivités. Raph secoua la tête :

- _Désolé, mon pote. On a pas dormis, je te rappelle. Je suis fatigué et j'ai des trucs à faire…,_ expliqua-t-il, tout en enfilant sur sa tête, le casque de protection. Il ne voulait pas le rembarrer trop rudement. Après tout, il allait travailler avec lui…ils étaient maintenant des partenaires. Il allait lui faire comprendre, par contre, que ce partenariat ne s'étendait pas à la chambre à coucher.

- _Des trucs…familiaux?_

La question était loin d'être anodine. Par le frémissement de ses muscles faciaux et la lueur ombrageuse des yeux ambre, la tortue au bandana écarlate vit bien que Slash se retenait de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa rage et sa jalousie. Comment ce con pouvait être jaloux de Léo le dépassait. Il avait envoyé promener son frère devant lui. Qu'est-ce que Slash voulait de plus? Comment pouvait-il oser de toute façon se prétendre aussi important qu'un membre de sa famille? Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour encourager ces…sentiments chez l'autre mâle. Il tenta, une ultime fois, de demeurer cool. Après tout, s'il lui manquait quelques billets, Slash pourrait les lui allonger. Il ne devait pas se le mettre trop à dos.

- _Bah, plus ou moins. J'en ai pas pour très longtemps, Slash. On se revoit jeudi,_ conclut-il en enfourchant la moto.

- _Quoi? Seulement jeudi?_ Protesta le mutant.

Raphael se mordit les joues pour ne pas hurler son exaspération. D'une voix presque contrôlée, il expliqua, à nouveau, espérant être assez claire pour que Slash ne revienne plus jamais sur le sujet et ne se méprenne plus sur leur relation.

- _Hé, Slash. On est des potes, dac? Et là, aussi des genres de …collègues. C'est tout. On n'est pas mariés et on n'a pas à être toujours ensemble. J'ai pas à t'expliquer mes allers et venues. Si tu me casses trop les couilles avec ça…ça risque de compromettre notre amitié et nuire à notre job, tu saisis?_

Slash hocha la tête et articula lentement, mais avec un déplaisir évident sur sa face :

- _Ouais. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. A jeudi, Raph. Arrive un peu plus tôt, avant le match. Qu'on discute de notre stratégie._

Raph fit un geste qui ne signifiait ni oui ni non et démarra en trombe. Pour qui Slash se prenait-il? Léo? Comme si sa tête obtuse, aux neurones brûlées par l'abus de drogues, pouvait penser à des stratégies! Sans la visière, l'autre mutant aurait pu voir tout le mépris sur le visage de Raphael.

Mais il avait autre chose à régler. Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il ne pouvait pas filer à fond la caisse au Massachusetts. Il n'avait nulle part où aller en suite. Il voulait aller chez Don, prendre Léo dans ses bras, l'asseoir sur sa moto et l'amener au loin, dans un endroit sûr et confortable, inconnu de tous.

Il roula des yeux. C'était presque aussi con et cliché qu'un conte de fée. Il n'était pas un prince et n'avait pas les moyens d' un palais pour Léonardo, mais il ferait son maximum. Il devait trouver illico un endroit ou pourrait vivre son aîné et l'y installer, car il devait être de retour jeudi soir.

N'ayant plus accès à un ordinateur, il se procura de nombreuses copies de journaux, au marchand du coin. Vêtu de cuir, avec son casque, il était incognito. Il rentra ensuite rapidement chez-lui, profitant du fait que son aspect de mutant était dissimulé pour prendre aussi en chemin, un petit déjeuner à un kiosque sur le coin d'une rue.

La bouche pleine de beignet, il tourna les pages des revues spécialisées sur l'immobilier ne se souciant pas du sucre en poudre tombant sur les pages. Ses yeux occultèrent tout ce qui se trouvait en haut de 145 000$ ou qui semblait trop près de d'autres demeures, ce qui incluait 97% de tout ce qui était offert. Idéalement, il aurait voulu une maisonnette près de l'océan. Une façon comme une autre, d'essayer de lui rendre cette innocence prise. Léo, pour sa première fois, avait voulu le son de la mer. Il ne pouvait effacer le passé, mais il pouvait lui offrir l'océan, du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais il s'aperçut vite que leur prix était en dehors de ses moyens, à son grand regret. Il devait aussi sectionner un endroit qui demeurait à proximité de New York. Il ne pouvait pas faire des allers retour entre le Bronx et la Caroline du Sud! Au bout de près d'une heure, alors que le découragement le prenait, il trouva enfin une annonce qui semblait correspondre à ses besoins.

« Vu direct sur l'Atlantique. A l'écart, idéal pour solitaire et entièrement meublé. Maison écologique : Autosuffisante en énergie, terrain clôturé de 3700 mètres carrés. Terrasse attenante à la chambre. Quai privé. 115 000 $»

Il dévora des yeux la minuscule photographie. On voyait à peine quelques taches blanches perçant à travers un rideau de conifères. Cette maison devait avoir besoin d'un max de rénovations et être complètement délabrée, mais elle semblait discrète. De plus, étant au Connecticut, elle était situé entre chez lui et chez Donnie et n'était qu'a deux heures de New-York. Il pourrait quitter le jeudi soir, dès la fin du diner et arriver à temps pour son match et arriver le dimanche matin avant le réveil de Léo. Il était 8h du matin et Raph décida de passer un coup de fil immédiatement au numéro de téléphone sous l'annonce.

La dame apprenant de quelle propriété il s'agissait fut enchantée et démenti toute erreur dans le prix et précisa que la maison était en très bon état, quoique démodée. Elle expliqua que le précédent propriétaire s'étant donné la mort dans la demeure, le prix avait été diminué en conséquence. De plus, la maison était minuscule et démodée, insista-t-elle, mais Raph n'avait rien à foutre si les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries ou non. Que le gars d'avant s'était faite éclater la cervelle, non plus. Il craignait infiniment plus les vivants que les morts.

Il entra dans le vif du sujet :

- _Je vais venir voir ça. J'serai là dans 2h30,_ calcula-t-il rapidement après avoir entré l'adresse dans le GPS de son cellulaire, _que le proprio soit là. Si ça me plait, je paye cash immédiatement et j'aménage tout de suite. Y a des meubles? Y a un lit?_

 _-Euh oui…_

 _-Ben écoutez. Vous allez acheter de la literie neuve pour ce lit. J'veux pas de la merde d'Éconoprix. Des draps de coton égyptien ou je sais pas quoi. J'vous rembourse plus 200$ , dès mon arrivée. Y a de la vaisselle? Peu importe, achetez ce qui manque._

 _-D'accord,_ accepta, un peu étonnée, l'agente. _Est-ce pour vous seul ou pour votre femme aussi? Combien seriez-vous?_

Raphael grinça des dents, cachant mal son embarras devant cette question. Ce n'était pas le terme de « femme » qui le dérangeait, mais le fait qu'il ne savait plutôt si Léo accepterait sa présence quotidienne du samedi soir au jeudi soir.

- _C'est pour mon frère_ , avoua-t-il craignant que l'agente achète des trucs trop féminins, _J'serai parfois de passage. Alors un et demi._

Après encore quelques précisions, il raccrocha et prit une longue douche, tout en pensant à sa chance incroyable, en admettant que la maison leur conviendrait. Il ne serait pas difficile, l'aspect sécurité étant la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. L'agente avait insisté sur le fait qu'aucune rénovation urgente était nécessaire et que tout était fonctionnel. Quoi demandé de plus. Puis, il songea à ce qu'il allait dire à Léo quand il le verrait.

Il n'avait rien à approfondir à ce sujet, décida-t-il. Il suivrait son instinct le moment venu et c'est tout.

Avec impatience, il se rhabilla, s'assura que tout l'argent était bien dans sa poche intérieure et enfourcha sa moto en direction du Connecticut.

Il peina à trouver la maison, tant celle-ci était isolée et dissimulée. Il découvrit enfin une masure blanche, pas trop mal en point, de type ancestral, mais dans un terrain en friche. Cela demeurait mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et il rejoignit les deux humains sur le porche. Il garda son casque tout le long de la visite, devant le regard anxieux de l'agente et d'un homme. La décoration était certes démodée, d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans les films ou les magazines. Mais le mobilier était d'une facture plus récente d'une dizaine d'année au moins que celui de Casey et était en bien meilleur état. L'odeur qui y régnait était étrange, l'avait averti la dame, mais Raph, ayant vécu dans les égouts devait avoir perdu son odorat, car il ne sentit rien de particulier.

La cuisine était petite, mais bien équipée, mais de toute façon, se rappela-t-il, le leader ne savait pas faire bouillir de l'eau. Le salon était accueillant il trouvait, malgré son aspect vieillot. Léo, sans doute, allait adorer l'immense bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un mur. Le sofa et le fauteuil berçant lui semblèrent confortables et il visualisa le chef qui pourrait se réchauffer l'hiver, près de l'âtre. La télévision était d'un vieux modèle, loin d'être un de ces écrans plats de 5 cm, mais elle demeurait plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient eu au repaire et donc, devrait faire l'affaire. Raph ne tenait pas à voir le Capitaine Ryan sur un écran géant.

On lui montra les « étrangetés » de la maison. Une sorte d'abri nucléaire, dissimulés derrière une fausse armoire, bourrée de provisions ou une cellule de confinement, il n'était pas trop sûr, mais il se dit que cela serait bien si Léo devait se cacher en cas d'invasion de leur domicile. On monta ensuite à l'étage où il y avait deux chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bain complète. Attenante à la plus grande chambre, qu'il décida être celle de Léo, car elle était blanche et bien éclairée par de nombreuse fenêtre et il savait que le leader aimait la lumière, une terrasse vaste était entourée d'un muret d'une hauteur d'un mètre, entouré de barbelés et même de fausses caméras de surveillance, afin de décourager l'approche. Fearless pourrait prendre ainsi des bains de soleil, sans être vu. De toute façon, jugea-t-il en jetant un regard aux alentours, il n'y avait âme qui vive à l'horizon.

L'homme, se méprenant sûrement sur le silence de Raphael, lui expliqua que son oncle, un original scientifique misanthrope et environnementaliste convaincu, avait créé cet « Éden » loin des hommes. Il était paranoïaque et tout le monde se disait que la solitude ne ferait que le rendre plus fort et le mènerait à une mort prématurée, ce qui avait été justement le cas. L'oncle avait tout fait pour demeurer indépendant de la société, fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire et éolienne et ayant une antenne de son invention pour capter les canaux de télévision analogiques. Il y avait un potager, mais n'étant pas la saison, il ne pouvait dire ce qui il poussait. Il y avait même un poulailler où subsistaient quelques poules qui survivaient malgré la mort de l'ancien propriétaire par un ingénieux système de ravitaillement automatisé. Raph se dit que, tout comme chez Mikey et Donnie, Léo pourrait ainsi compter sur des provisions fraîches durant l'été et au moins des œufs toute l'année. Il savait le leader peu friand de cet aliment, mais c'était mieux que de mourir de faim et lui, les adorait.,

On le mena jusqu'au bout du terrain, sur le quai privé. Un bateau, d'un modèle ancien d'une vingtaine d'année jugea Raph, y était amarré. On lui expliqua que le bateau venait avec la maison. Raph se mordit les lèvres : cela faisait une autre avenue possible de fuite. La tête lui tourna presque. Lui Raphael Hamato, mutant de 17 ans, allait être désormais propriétaire d'un bateau, d'une moto, d'un appartement new-yorkais et d'une maison de campagne. Oui, rien n'était BEAU comme les humains entendaient la beauté, excepté la moto neuve, mais tout cela serait à LUI et à Léo. Légitiment. Alors qu'il n'avait vécu que d'expédients toute sa vie.

On lui offrit de lui montrer le sous-sol, mais Raph secoua la tête pour refuser. Il en avait assez vu. Cette demeure lui convenait parfaitement. Au moment où il allait mettre la main dans sa veste pour sortir son fric, l'homme éclata en supplications :

- _Je vous en prie, prenez-là. J'ai préparé les papiers. Je vous la laisse pour 100 000 $ et en plus je vous offre ce que Mme. Bond a acheté pour vous._

Raphael suspendit son geste et sourit sous la visière. Ceux-ci, ne voyant pas son expression durant la visite s'était mépris sur ses intentions. Satisfait de cette nouvelle économie, il hocha la tête dans une approbation silencieuse. Ce 15 000$ et des poussières d'économisé lui permettrait, sans presque autre revenu, de subvenir aux besoins de Léo. D'ici là, sans doute, son ange gardien qui venait de se réveiller, après un sommeil de 18 ans, lui trouverait d'autres filons.

Après avoir signé l'acte de propriété d'une signature illisible, il regarda partir les deux humains avec impatience, pressé d'enfin enlever le casque sous lequel il suait depuis des heures. Puis, il rentra à l'intérieur, enfiévré de sa nouvelle situation tout en déballant avec frénésie les achats de l'agente. La literie de Léo était comme il l'aurait acheté lui-même s'il l'eut pu. Luxueuse, blanche et bleue et si douce et moelleuse que Raph la toucha, les yeux brillants comme un enfant, se disant que son frère se sentirait un ange sur un nuage. La sienne, avait été choisi de moindre qualité, mais de couleur greige et bien meilleure que ce qu'il n'avait eu de toute sa vie. De toute façon, se dit-il en faisant le lit de Léo avec amour, savoir le leader sous le même toit que lui suffisait à son bonheur.

La dame avait acheté d'autres trucs modernes comme une sophistiqué machine à café, qui ne serait d'aucune utilité à Léo, mais que sans doute, lui, saurait apprécier. Un autre sac contenait de la vaisselle et des ustensiles suffisants pour quatre personnes, et le dernier sac des vaporisateurs de fragrance d'ambiance ainsi que cinq plantes vertes. Choix judicieux car Léo avait un faible pour les végétaux. Il se promit d'acheter un bonsaï à son frère, dès son retour. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres, afin d'aérer les pièces, plutôt qu'utiliser les vaporisateurs. Lui ne sentait rien, mais il ne voulait pas que Léo soit indisposé par une quelconque odeur. Il fit le ménage avec une minutie rare, voulant que tout soit parfait.

Après avoir tout préparé en vue de faire la maison la plus accueillante possible, Raph se retourna une dernière fois pour juger de l'ensemble. Le rez de chaussé baignait dans la lumière de ce jour de mai et l'on n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux de mer et l'océan. La maison respirait le calme et l'amour…familial. C'était un véritable foyer. C'était petit et vieux, mais à eux et exactement comme il le fallait à Léo : un lieu de paix.

Il était donc temps d'aller chercher ce dernier, il était 16h. Il devait passer acheter vite fait un casque pour Léo avant que les magasins ne ferment. Ensuite, il devait se rendre chez April, rapidement avant que celle-ci ne reparte vers la ville, afin de savoir où se cachait ses frères. Il ne voulait pas les aviser autant à l'avance de son arrivée, ne sachant comment ils allaient réagir. Don lui avait demandé de rallier les Foots, mais s'était adjugé le soin de protéger le leader. Il ne voudrait peut-être pas le laisser aller, ne faisant pas confiance suffisamment à Raphael pour le protéger?

Mikey interviendrait en sa faveur, sûrement, mais Léo lui-même? Pouvait-il l'enlever contre son gré? Il avait tout fait pour son bien-être, mais Léonardo, la pire tête de mule, parfois, pourrait résister.

Il n'avait qu'un moyen de le savoir conclu-t-il en démarrant en trombe. Cesser de se poser des questions et affronter le Fearless Leader en personne.

* * *

effaraiz : désolée: le suspens continue...


	26. Chapter 26

Il dut s'arrêter pour quelques provisions aussi. Il remplit le plus qu'il put les deux sacoches cavalières de sa moto qu'il venait d'acheter avec le casque de Léo. Pour sûr, ces petites valises nuisaient à l'aspect badass de la moto, mais elles étaient nécessaires. Au moins, il pouvait y ranger de la nourriture pour un repas ou deux. Léonardo, sûrement, aurait déjà mangé à son arrivée, mais il voulait que son frère ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent au cas où, sans parler du petit déjeuner du lendemain et de son thé. Un Léo n'ayant pas son thé matinal favori pouvait être effrayant. Il le savait d'expérience.

Donc, ces sacoches étaient obligatoires, pour des courses effectives. L'épicerie la plus près était à plus d'un quart d'heure. Il ne pouvait faire des allers-retours deux ou trois par jour sans attirer la suspicion. Il devait soit s'acheter un véhicule, ce qui serait compliqué ou payer quelqu'un pour venir, une fois par semaine, leur livrer le nécessaire, ce qui serait risqué. Il se dit qu'il discuterait avec son frère de ce qu'il préférait. Après tout, c'était Léo le stratège de la bande.

Il refusa de penser à nouveau à la possible résistance de son frère, ni même d'envisager sérieusement son refus. Non pas parce qu'il était sûr de lui mais pas crainte de perdre son sang-froid. Il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour trouver en lui l'éloquence nécessaire afin de convaincre Léo du bien-fondé de son intention. Il savait son ainé brave. Demeurer caché, alors qu'il croyait leur « père » en danger, n'était pas dans la nature de Léonardo. Donnie avait dû sortir l'artillerie lourde pour le convaincre, il n'en doutait pas.

Il aurait voulu pousser sa moto jusqu'à sa pleine vitesse, autant pour l'ivresse que par hâte d'arriver. Il n'avait pas peur des policiers, mais une poursuite n'était pas envisageable pouvant nuire à ses frères. Il rongea donc son frein, ne roulant qu'a 145 km/h, se disant que, considérant le moteur puissant qu'il avait entre les jambes, c'était un trop petit excès de vitesse pour qu'on lui en fasse reproche.

Il était 19h quand il arriva en vue de la ferme d'April. Celle-ci justement était en train de plier bagage afin de retourner en ville. Casey était à ses côtés et lorsqu'il vit la moto tourner dans leur allée, faisant voler le gravier, Raph remarqua avec fierté comment Casey, sans hésitation, ne le reconnaissant pas, se mit entre lui et April.

Il regarda autour avant de soulever son casque, par prudence.

- _Raph?_ s'exclama les deux humains, stupéfaits.

Raphael coupa aussitôt le flot de question qu'il sentait sur le point de couler de la bouche de son ami.

- _Pas le temps pour de foutues explications. Où sont mes frères? Ou est Léo? J'suis venu le chercher._

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et Raph devina, avec rancœur que la jeune fille était dans l'équipe Donatello. Ce n'était pas étonnant, en soi. Elle était l'amie de Don, comme Casey était le sien. Elle lui reprochait parfois d'encourager les vices de son petit copain et, donc, parfois, lui en voulait un peu. Le problème par contre, était que son pote à lui, Casey, était reconnu comme un paillasson devant sa fiancée. Si April refusait de l'aider, Casey, craignant une grève du sexe, ferait de même.

- _Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, Raph?_ questionna April.

Raphael se sentait presque au point de l'implosion. Pourquoi doutait-elle de lui? Pourquoi tout le monde se méfiait tout le temps de lui et lui cachait des choses?

- _Écoute, si tu veux pas m'aider, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais je vais trouver Léo et je vais l'amener. J'peux veiller sur lui aussi bien que Donnie. Je l'aime et c'est tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir. J'ai pas à me justifier!_ Éructa-t-il, tremblant d'émotions trop longtemps contenues _._

Les deux humains le considèrent en silence un instant, puis Casey parla.

- _Ils sont au bout du chemin. Tu peux pas te tromper. C'est la prochaine maison, environ deux kilomètres par là._

- _Donnie ne le laissera pas partir_ , déclara April, simplement. Elle ne prenait pas partie. Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait.

 _-C'est l'avis de Léo qui m'intéresse. Merci tout de même_ , dit-il en portant les mains à son front dans un geste nonchalant de salut.

Il n'était pas nerveux.

Durant les quelques minutes du trajet, c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter et pourtant, il l'était.

Il arriva donc devant une maison, d'environ même taille que la sienne, mais davantage délabré, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater avec une pointe de fierté.

Et sans l'océan.

Il se stationna aux côtés d'un Westphalia datant du Vietnam, certainement. Don avait dû trafiquer un véhicule, davantage invisible. Certes, il préférait sa moto, mais ce type de véhicule avait l'avantage indiscutable de pouvoir contenir des douzaines de sacs de provisions en plus de ses passagers.

Il descendit de sa moto et se sachant seul, enleva son casque à nouveau, afin de ne pas inquiéter ses frères outre mesure en demeurant masqué et déposa le second casque, qu'il avait dû garder tout le trajet, noué à son bras, faute de place, sur le banc. La moto elle-même n'était pas faite pour deux, songea-t-il. Un bref instant, il s'aperçut que Léo devrait vraiment presser son corps contre le sien, pour tenir sur la moto. Oui, le manque de place avait ses avantages, même si les dits « avantages » ne mèneraient nulle part. Il devait vraiment s'acheter autre chose avec l'argent qui lui restait. Il avança de quelques pas et presque instantanément, Michelangelo sorti sur la véranda, mais, remarqua Raph en rétrécissant les yeux, les nunchakus en main. Pourquoi son frère s'armait il?

- _Yo, Mike. Relax. J'suis venu en paix._

L'expression de son benjamin relaxa un peu

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire? Tu veux t'installer ici avec nous?_ questionna la tortue au bandana orange avec une pointe d'espoir.

La mâchoire de Raphael se crispa. Il n'aimait pas décevoir son petit frère, mais le temps n'était pas aux palabres. Alors que justement, Donatello, ses lunettes presque tombées dans sa précipitation, tenant son bo convulsivement, rejoignait Mikey sur la véranda, Raph répondit le plus honnêtement qu'il put, tout en demeurant à la fois ferme et diplomate, ce qui était un exploit en soi :

 _-Non. J'suis venu chercher Léo. Je le ramène pas à New-York_ , s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter voyant une pointe d'anxiété s'allumer conjointement dans les yeux de ses cadets. _Je vais m'occuper de lui. Il sera en sûreté avec moi._

A l'audition de ces paroles, les yeux de Don firent des flammèches;

 _-Hey! Ce n'était pas l'entente! Tu ne peux te rappliquer ici et…_

L'apparition de Léo lui-même fit taire tout le monde et Raph retient son souffle.

Le leader s'avançait calmement, mais demeurait dans l'ombre. Raphael vit alors que son frère était habillé de pieds en cap. Cette vision lui donna de l'espoir. Peut-être Léo s'était vêtu le voyant arrivé, déjà prêt à le suivre.

- _Où veux-tu m'amener,_ questionna-ti-il sourdement.

- _Où tu seras en sûreté. J't'en fais la promesse, Léo. Y t'arrivera rien._

Le chef fit un autre pas vers l'avant, mais Donatello le saisit par le bras.

- _Léo,_ l'interpella le génie avec force, _Raph en sans doute une bonne intention, mais il est mathématiquement plus probable que tu sois sauf en demeurant ici. Il ne peut pas assurer ta sécurité, comme nous! Regarde : il est venu avec une moto où tu seras à découvert. Notre camion est blindé et puisque nous sommes trois, tu n'es jamais laissé seul._

La tortue aux sais détestait s'avouer que le génie avait raison. Il était con, d'être venu à moto, de plus, pour un seul passager, alors qu'il ne savait même pas si son frère avait des vêtements le couvrant suffisamment, afin de le protéger de la vue des curieux. Et il était vrai que, lorsqu'il devrait quitter, son frère sera seul, alors qu'ici, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il hésita, doutant de lui-même un instant. Peut-être était-il mieux de laisser Léo ici…Mais leur petite maison près de l'océan…Il se rabroua. Léonardo était aussi fier que lui-même. Demeuré ici, sous la tutelle de Donatello et à la merci du bon vouloir d'April, une humaine qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais dont il se méfiait sûrement, devait peser atrocement au leader. Léo, dans leur maison, serait chez-lui. Il l'avait choisi uniquement en fonction des goûts et besoins de la tortue de jade. Léo y serait le maitre et sans doute un deux jours n'allait pas l'effrayer.

Leo ne répondit pas à Donnie et calmement, marcha jusqu'à Raphael. Il s'arrêta devant lui et murmura, touchant l'endroit où devait se trouver le cœur de Raphael et qui, en ce moment, battait à tout rompre;

 _-Je savais que tu te rappellerais à qui tu appartiens._

L'étincelle dans les yeux du leader était particulière et le souffle de la tortue en rouge demeura pris dans sa gorge devant l'intensité de ce regard. Ses entrailles se liquéfièrent : il avait toujours voulu que le jeune chef le regarde ainsi. Tant d'amour, de confiance, après tout ce qu'il avait supporté était incroyable.

Raphael se retourna vivement, sachant que sa figure expressive allait dévoiler qu'il était dangereusement prêt de pleurer et prit le casque bleu nuit, dans le sac accroché à la poignée de la moto.

- _Tiens, mets ça…j'l'lai acheté pour toi,_ expliqua-t-il gauchement.

Tout en souriant, Léo mit le casque sur sa tête, masquant enfin son regard bleu hypnotique. Raph, sans un mot pour ses autres frères, enfourcha sa moto et expliqua à Léo de faire de même, mais de se presser sur lui, car la moto n'était pas prévue pour deux passagers.

Léo fit un petit rire de gorge :

- _Donnie a raison. Tu n'es pas une tortue avec un plan!_

Raph rougit devant la taquinerie et grommela une réponse sous son casque qui s'apparentait à où Donnie pouvait se mettre son bâton.

S'ils ne pouvaient tenir les deux sur la moto, il aurait l'air du pire des abrutis devant ses frères.

- _Tu m'as manqué, Raph,_ ajouta Léo en se pressant contre sa carapace, lui faisant aussitôt perdre le fils de ses pensées. Le contact du plastron le brûlait, malgré les couches de vêtements.

 _-Ouais, toi aussi, Fearless. Accroche-toi, on a une longue route._


	27. Chapter 27

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la petite maison, Raph poussa un soupir sous son casque. Ce trajet avait été à la fois un martyr et un merveilleux moment. La sensation de ce corps tant désiré, pressé contre le sien, baignait son esprit d'un brouillard toxique.

Il avait également repensé à cet aveu spontané qu'il avait balancé à la tête de Casey et d'April. Ses sentiments, qu'il avait tant tenter de refouler étaient désormais connu et pas de n'importe qui : son meilleur ami. Sûr que Case allait se la ramener là-dessus, mais il s'en moquait. De toute façon, il ne fréquenterait pratiquement plus l'humain, sans doute. Sa priorité absolue était désormais la tortue derrière lui.

La tortue au corps si ferme et si chaud. Il lui semblait que le corps du leader irradiait la sensualité. Il tenta d'empêcher son imagination de s'enflammer, en juxtaposant à un Léo qu'il pourrait prendre, renversé sur sa moto au Léonardo, violenté dans le laboratoire. Cela fonctionna à chaque fois, pendant une dizaine de minutes puis, les images revenaient, visualisant, malgré lui, un Léo qui allait prendre dans chaque pièce de leur nouvelle maison.

Penché au point d'être presque couché sur sa moto, les vibrations du moteur ne faisaient rien pour soulager son érection douloureuse.

Il sauta en bas de l'engin et tendit la main pour aider le leader à descendre. Celui-ci ne la vit pas, contemplant d'un air absent, après avoir retiré son casque, la demeure devant lui.

- _A qui-est ce ?_ questionna doucement le leader. _Qui connais-tu qui habite ici?_

- _Personne d'autre que nous n'habite ici, Léo. C'est notre maison. La tienne, plus précisément,_ spécifia-t-il ne sachant trop comment le « nous » passerait et ne voulant pas trop pressurer Léonardo.

Le jeune chef qui caressait doucement l'écorce du tronc d'un gigantesque chêne blanc, se retourna vivement :

 _-Dans quels ennuis t'es-tu fourré encore, Raphael?_

L'interpellé se mordit les lèvres : au lieu de se faire des scénarios romantiques-érotiques durant le trajet, il aurait dû utiliser ce temps à peaufiner son mensonge.

 _-J'ai pas d'ennuis_ , protesta-t-il. _J'ai gagné de l'argent au casino. Pas mal. Et tu le sais que j'ai gagné le championnat du mois. Puis, je me suis trouvé un job. De garde du corps. Auprès du mutant qui possède l'arène et le casino._

C'était de la vérité, entretissée de mensonge, sa spécialité. En admettant une part de ce qui était vrai, habituellement le faux passait comme dans du beurre, avait remarqué Raphael.

Léo demeura silencieux, perdu dans sa contemplation de l'arbre, regardant les lourdes branches au-dessus de lui. Rien en lui ne laissait deviner s'il croyait ou non son frère. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci tenta de dévier la conversation en lui proposant d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, alors qu'il allumait le plafonnier de l'entrée donnant sur le salon, toute la banalité de la pièce, sous l'éclairage cru et artificiel de l'ampoule , lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait cru impressionner son frère, mais soudain, le décor qui l'avait enchanté quelques heures plus tôt lui apparut complètement indigne de son frère. Il se mit à regretter son achat intempestif et ne pas avoir cherché un cadre plus raffiné pour son leader.

Au supplice par le silence prolongé de celui-ci, il éclata :

- _J'le sais que c'est vieux, démodé et pas très luxueux. J'aurai dû chercher plus fort. J'avais pas des moyens illimités et…Mais c'est discret, Léo. Personne ne te cherchera ici._

Le chef se retourna et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère pour le faire taire.

- _Chut. C'est parfait,_ le rassura-t-il, en souriant. _Fais-moi visiter le reste._

Cette affirmation fit l'effet d'un baume au cœur de la tortue en rouge, calmant ses anxiétés des derniers jours. Léo aimait cette maison, son cadeau.

- _Bien sûr,_ sourit-il, le soulagement visible sur son visage. _Tu vas voir, ta chambre est géniale._

Guilleret, il monta à l'étage, suivi du son frère, excité de lui montrer les aménagements qu'il avait réalisé, avec son peu de moyens dans l'optique de lui plaire.

Fier de lui, il fit passer le leader devant lui pour qu'il pénètre dans la chambre. Léo jeta un regard approbateur et presque admiratif autour de lui. Certains auraient pu trouver la chambre dégarnie, n'étant composé que d'un lit double, d'une table de chevet et d'un chiffonnier surmonté d'un petit miroir. Par contre, l'ensemble dégageait une rectitude et un dépouillement très zen et minimaliste, ce qui correspondait, selon Raph à la personnalité du leader et cet aspect dépouillé de la chambre avait achevé de le convaincre que cette maison était destinée à son ainé. A part la literie luxueuse, et la plante verte sur le chiffonnier gris pâle, Raph n'avait rien ajouté de nouveau, mais la lumière du soleil couchant inondant de sa lumière doré la pièce lui conférait un charme presque magique.

Voyant que le chef avait un sourire aux lèvres, des papillons d'allégresse s'agitèrent en lui.

 _-Tu n'as pas encore vu LA surprise que je te réserve. C'est la principale raison qui m'a fait choisir cette maison._

Penchant la tête sur le côté, d'un air interrogateur, Léonardo se laissa tirer par le bras jusqu'aux portes vitrées qui menaient à la terrasse.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, Fearless? N'est-ce pas magnifique?_ Demanda la tortue émeraude, désignant l'horizon, alors que le soleil sombrait dans l'océan. _Je sais que…heu…tu aimes l'océan, alors_ …bafouilla-t-il, tout en se frottant l'arrière du crane ne sachant pas trop formuler ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête.

Léonardo se retourna et fixa un moment Raphael d'un regard d'un éclat si intense que celui-ci se changea en statue de sel et ne put donc pas éviter le prochain mouvement du leader qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Il l'embrassa.

Les premiers instants, il demeura statufié de stupeur, puis une douce chaleur commença à l'envahir, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le festival d'hormones qu'il avait éprouvé la dernière fois. Il commença à répondre au baiser, puis, alors que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas voulu de cette image mentale, il revit le visage de Léo, suppliant, attaché, dans ce laboratoire.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Tout ça allait vers un cul-de-sac. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Léo ou le mettre davantage en danger. Il brisa donc doucement le contact, avant de faire deux grands pas vers l'arrière.

 _-Hey,_ plaisanta-t-il, malgré que tout son corps tremblât d'émotion _, je suppose que c'est ta façon de me dire que ça te plait._

L'expression du leader était insolite. A la fois langoureuse et courroucée, mixé a quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Mais cela ne dura qu'un moment.

- _Oui,_ susurra-t-il, _ça me plait._

Soudain Raphael sentit le besoin pressant de quitter cette atmosphère romantique, sa capacité de résistance lui semblant fondre comme neige au soleil. Il sentait le leader dans l'attente de quelque chose et trop réceptif. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Don l'avait prévenu que leur frère pourrait avait des changements d'humeur, mais cela lui sembla drastique. 24 heures plus tôt, ils avaient eu une altercation et tout à coup, le leader l'embrassait. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Il ne se plaignait pas de ce 180 degré, mais il lui semblait tout à coup que Léo l'avait suivi beaucoup trop facilement.

Il regretta, mais trop tard, comme à l'habitude, d'avoir détruit la clé USB avant de lire tous les dossiers. Demander de l'aide à Donnie, alors que celui-ci était sans doute furieux de son ingérence, était impossible à l'orgueil de Raphael.

Il n'était pas le dernier des cons, contrairement à ce que son frère en mauve pouvait croire. Il se figurerait assez vite ce qui n'allait pas avec Léo. De toute façon, Fearless avait besoin de calme et de solitude pour se rétablir et il lui offrait. Il saurait prendre soin de son frère, peu importe les circonstances.

- _Hey, Fearless, tu as faim? Je viens de penser que j'ai ramené quelques petits trucs du supermarché. J'vais les ranger au frigo, mais tu veux peut-être quelque chose. J'ai même acheté de cette tisane que tu prends avant de dormir._

Le sourire de son frère s'élargit. Il n'avait jamais autant vu Léonardo sourire de sa vie que depuis la dernière heure. C'était étonnant, mais plaisant. Il pourrait se faire vite à ce nouveau Léo, doux, enjoué et affectueux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop affectueux par contre. Raph ne pourrait résister à un tel assaut de câlinerie trop fréquemment. Il n'était pas fait de bois et rien ne réchauffait plus rapidement son sang que le chef en bleu.

La main de Léo se posa sur sa carapace et le contact le fit se raidir de plaisir. Depuis quand Léonardo était-il aussi « physique »?

 _-Après toi, mon très cher frère. Je te suis._

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il sentit à chaque pas le souffle chaud du leader contre sa nuque, tant celui-ci était près. Cette attitude était si inhabituelle qu'il sut que c'était un combat perdu d'avance de demeurer stoïque, alors que, remplissant la bouilloire d'eau, il sentait les yeux du porteur de katana vrillé sur sa carapace.

Comme pour lui confirmer ce que son corps savait déjà, une puissante odeur de musc vint parfumer ses narines. Il demeura le dos tourné le plus longtemps qu'il put sachant le désir clairement estampé dans sa figure.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour lui tendre sa tasse, Léo tendit la main non pas pour la saisir, mais plutôt pour caresser la sienne.

- _je connais un meilleur moyen que la camomille pour m'aider à dormir_ , suggéra-t-il, d'un ton ne prêtant pas du tout à la confusion sur ses intentions.

Raph ravala sa salive : si son frère en était à faire des allusions aussi transparentes, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Léo n'était pas dans sa période et aurait dû avoir plus de contrôle. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Jamais il n'avait prévu un tel dénouement et même dans ses scenarios le plus optimistes, il n'avait envisagé ce retournement. Devait-il être excité, heureux, inquiet? Il ne le savait pas mais, il tenta de demeurer cool, trop fier pour sembler désorienté.

- _Ah ouais?_

Léo fermant les yeux, pris une gorgée de son breuvage et sembla rêveur un instant. Puis, il sembla se décider et reposa sa tasse, tout en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard vert de son frère.

- _J'aimerais un bain chaud,_ répondit-il. _C'est possible?_

Essayant de ne pas paraitre déçu, car il devait avouer, malgré sa confusion, l'être atrocement, il hocha la tête.

 _-Ouais, bien sûr. Y a une salle de bain complète entre nos deux chambres._

 _-Nous dormirons dans la même chambre,_ statua, catégorique, le chef, _elle est assez grande. Tu veux me protéger, non? Rien de mieux que de ne pas me quitter un instant, de jour…comme de nuit,_ ajouta-il rapidement et faisant un mouvement sec de la main pour balayer toute objection que Raphael aurait pu formuler. _Viens avec moi, nous avons à parler._

La tortue aux sais se trouva trop étourdi de la décision arbitraire pour se dérober et suivit le leader avec la docilité d'un agneau. Une appréhension par contre le grugea : Que dirait Léo, jeudi, quand il devrait partir ? De plus pour deux jours et demi? Il n'avait pas lu son contrat, mais il devina sans peine que manquer aux Foots, après avoir empoché l'argent et la moto sans avoir rien fait pour eux se révèlerait…mortel.

Il y penserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait garder son attention sur la tortue qui, aussi savamment que la meilleure stripteaseuse de Vegas, retirait ses vêtements. Se concentrer sur ses paroles risquait d'être suffisamment difficile.


	28. Chapter 28

Raphael pris dans sa poche une gomme à la nicotine pour calmer ses nerfs. Il décida de se concentrer sur la mastiquer, plutôt que d'essayer de lorgner ce qui se trouvait sous l'eau chaude de la baignoire, dans laquelle Leo s'était étendu avec un soupir de satisfaction.

La conversation éloigna ses pensées du sexe, malgré le corps de jade, nu, dans la baignoire, offert à ses regards... Leo ne parla que de Splinter. Cette obstination, à voir un père dans ce rat, hérissa Raphael.

 _-T'as pas compris encore, Leo? Il est de mèche avec eux!_

Le leader fit une moue dédaigneuse :

 _-Tu parles comme Donatello…_

Raph, qui était depuis le début de la conversion, accroupi près de la baignoire, se leva, exaspéré de l'aveuglement de son grand frère.

 _-Justement! Donnie est un putain de génie! Et sa loyauté à lui, ne peut être mise en doute! S'il dit que Splinter est un traite, c'est parce qu'il l'est. Personne ne peut tromper Don très longtemps. Tu le sais!_

Leo pinça les lèvres.

 _-Donnie est très intelligent, je te l'accorde. Mais il n'est pas infaillible. Comme je ne suis pas infaillible._

Raphael ne se laissa pas distraire pas le sous-entendu. Leo devait parler de la fois où il s'était laissé mordre par le serpent et n'avait pu résister au sommeil.

 _-C'est pas la même chose, merde! Tu peux pas comparer! Écoute, je ne sais ce que Donnie t'a raconté, mais…_

 _-Cela veut dire que tu ne m'aideras pas?_

L'interruption avait été faite d'une voix froide. Raph demeura pris de court. Mikey lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait gagner du temps. Contredire Leo directement ne ferait qu'éloigner du leader de lui et enlever sa confiance. Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais ce fut la voix pitoyable de Leo qui retentie :

 _-Je croyais que, peut-être, tu m'aimais…Comme je t'aime. Mais ce mutant avec qui tu étais devait dire la vérité. Ton cœur est ailleurs._

Raph s'étouffa avec la gomme et toussant, les yeux plein de larmes, il réussit à articuler.

 _-Non…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…personne ne se compare…à toi._

 _-Vraiment? Comment te croire alors que tu refuses de faire quelque chose pour m'aider! Tu sais comment cela est important pour moi._

Raph resta silencieux un moment devant cette manifestation évidente de manipulation affective. Ce genre de coup en bas de la ceinture ne ressemblait pas à Leo. Est-ce que le chef pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait? Ou n'était que prêt à tout pour enrôler Raph dans son plan de sauvetage de Splinter?

Il bredouilla :

 _-J'ai pas dit non…j'ai dit que faut attendre d'avoir plus d'informations. Je ne suis pas, euh…convaincu._

La voix de Leo prit une intention séductive et son regard devient lascif.

 _-Et que faut-il pour te convaincre?_

Raph avala sa gomme à mâcher. Il n'avait aucune méprise possible sur ce que suggérait Leo. Il rougit atrocement. Son frère s'offrait afin qu'il accepte de l'aider. Toute la partie animale de son être, dominé par son instinct, lui criait de prendre le corps devant lui. Il agrippa le rebord de la baignoire, espérant ainsi ne pas basculer vers la tentation, déterminé à demeurer de l'autre côté. Il ne voulait pas tromper Leonardo, prenant ce que la tortue offrait, sans accéder à sa demande. Il secoua la tête, farouchement.

 _-Désolé, Leo. Cela ne fonctionne pas. C'est pas en m'offrant ton cul que tu vas me convaincre._

Le mutant dans la baignoire plissa les yeux et Raph reconnut l'expression. Leo voyait un défi et personne, excepté Raphael lui-même, n'aimait plus relever les défis que Leonardo. Si le chef le prenait ainsi, Raph allait passer un très mauvais moment. Leo, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, excellait, car il était tenace en diable. C'était ce qui le rendait redoutable comme adversaire, au Dojo. Leo restait toujours focusé sur son objectif, cherchant à atteindre tous les points faibles de son opposant, jusqu'à la reddition. Si Leo avait décidé de le séduire, il n'irait pas de main morte. Et autant que Raph pouvait encaisser des coups au Dojo, autant il percevait sa faiblesse devant des caresses tentatrices ou des poses enjôleuses. Il avait pratiqué el combat toute sa vie, pouvant riposter, coup pour coup, avec Leo sur le tatami. Mais, il ne s'était jamais entrainé à résister à ce genre de truc. Sur un matelas, à portée de mains du corps désirable du porteur de katanas, Raph allait faire piètre figure. Une caresse adroite et il serait aveuglé par la testostérone.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Leo se dressa debout, dans toute la splendeur de son corps de jade poli et Raph se recula de la baignoire aussi soudainement que si un cafard gigantesque y était.

 _-Je te laisse seul. Je vais nous préparer de quoi manger. J'ai pas eu le temps tout à l'heure, après ta tasse._

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et fuit comme un lâche, de la salle de bain.

En bas, dans la cuisine, son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Leo, de toute évidence, avait suivi Raph, car, il ne savait comment, il avait appris « l'intérêt » de la tortue en rouge, envers lui. C'était la raison de ses sourires sucrés et de ses manières doucereuses. Leo agissait comme Salomé dansant pour la tête de Jean. Il savait les intentions du leader plus purs. Il voulait sauver celui qu'il considérait comme son père, refusant de voir la traitrise du vieux rat. Il croyait vraiment au bien-fondé de sa mission. Mais Raph, lui, savait que Donnie avait raison. Il devait le faire voir à Leo. Chez les Foots, il trouverait sûrement de quoi incriminer Splinter. Avec des preuves, le leader serait plus facile à convaincre, car pour le moment, cela n'était qu'une théorie, très crédible pour Raph, puisqu'il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attachement pour Splinter. Mais il comprenait Leo d'y être plus récalcitrant.

Mais pour ce faire, il devait résister aux avances du leader. Il refusait de s'engager auprès de Leo, sans tenir parole. Pas avant de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment…Il en saurait davantage sans doute, jeudi, quand il quitterait pour travailler en ville.

Soudain, il senti une présence près de lui et il comprit aussitôt, après avoir jeté un regard à Leonardo, toujours nu, qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir contre son frère, pas si celui-ci était autant déterminé à le circonvenir. À moins qu'il fasse un truc drastique, qui obligerait Leo à cesser son jeu. Il se retourna franchement vers Leo et le regarda dans ses yeux bleus à l'intensité dérangeante essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux.

 _-Il disait vrai…Slash, je veux dire…Lui et moi…on est ensemble. Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à jeudi, mais ensuite, je vais le rejoindre. J'ai divisé ma semaine pour être avec vous deux. Nous nous aimons…euh…beaucoup._

Rien au monde n'était plus faux et juste la pensée de l'autre mutant lui donnait la nausée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le son de sa voix n'était pas crédible, ni même sans doute son expression faciale et l'idée de lui et Slash était grotesque, mais Leo, de toute évidence, le crut. En plus, il venait de justifier son absence de la moitié de la semaine. C'était brillant.

La lueur s'éteignit dans les yeux bleus et Raph se demanda si c'était à cause de la mort de l'espoir de l'avoir comme allié ou bien parce que lui, Raphael, aimait supposément ailleurs.

Leo murmura un : « Oh, je vois… » et alla s'asseoir à table, brisé en apparence.

Raph, devant ce tableau, eut beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas revenir sur ses paroles. Leo semblait prendre la nouvelle très mal, et peu importe la raison, ce spectacle lui semblait insoutenable. Un mot et il pouvait prouver à son frère que personne ne le remplaçait dans son cœur. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Silencieusement, il servit le chef, se disant que ce qu'il faisait, était pour le mieux.

* * *

 _Je voulais effacer les fic incomplètes de mon profil que je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer, puis je suis tombée sur celle-ci. J'ai décidé d'essayer de la continuer, même si cela fait près de 6 mois et que je ne suis plus certaine si quelqu'un la suivra. L'intrigue était archi-compliquée à la base, mais je crois que je peux la simplifier et la terminer, peut-être. Je ne veux pas en faire une de mes histoires monstres de 100 000 mots qui s'étirent. Ce chapitre est court, mais je voulais tâter le terrain. Je ne sais jamais sur quelle fic mettre mon énergie._


	29. Chapter 29

Il avait refusé de partager le lit de Leo et pour justifier cette décision, il avait trainé son matelas dans le corridor et l'avait posé devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Leo.

 _-Je veille sur toi, Leo. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Et puis, c'est impossible que quelqu'un te trouve ici._

De sous les couvertures, Leo persifla :

 _-Tu as dû en glisser un mot à ton petit ami, non?_

Cela prit environ quinze secondes pour que le cerveau de Raphael se rappelle qui était identifié sous cette appellation. Il le réalisa quand Leo se redressa, le fixant avec curiosité.

 _-Euh, non…j'en ai parlé à personne. Juste dit que j'avais des trucs de famille à régler._

 _-Et il ne t'a pas questionné davantage,_ s'enquit Leo, avec une pointe d'incrédulité, se redressant davantage, les draps découvrant son plastron.

Raph s'ébroua. Il ne pouvait rester là, à dévisager son frère. Il devait accréditer sa couverture.

 _-Il me fait confiance…Tu vois, c'est pour cela que lui et moi, ça marche. On a confiance l'un dans l'autre. Il sait que je ne fais rien de grave, dans son dos et cela lui suffit._

C'était un coup de canif, un reproche à Leonardo qui ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance pour lui parler des conséquences de leur capture. Si Leo lui avait dit…Il secoua la tête. Il refusa d'y penser davantage. Pleurer sur un passé hypothétique n'apporterait rien de bon.

Leo reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ne dit rien.

Raphael avait, bien entendu, extrêmement mal dormi. Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, éveillant des « mais si... » sans fin. Puis, la présence de Leo, si près, mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Grimper dans ce lit, clouer Leo au matelas le tentait fortement. Il bénissait le fait qu'il ne soit pas au début de septembre où son contrôle de soi aurait été trop chenu.

A 6h, Leo se leva et Raph se leva aussi, regardant son frère s'étirer en fronçant les sourcils. Était-il obligé de prendre des poses si lascives? Un regard bleu en coulisse le convainquit du bien-fondé de son intuition. Leonardo faisait exprès de l'aguicher. Leo éveillé était encore plus tentant qu'endormi, bien évidemment, et son calvaire serait sans répit jusqu'au jeudi.

Il prétexta le petit déjeuner pour fuir. Il courut au poulailler pour récolter des œufs et entreprit de faire une omelette. Il sentit à nouveau, avant de le voir ou de l'entendre, son frère entrer.

Leo s'approcha, se collant presque à Raphael de façon aliénante.

 _\- Je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait pour nourrir les enfants…Je suis nul en cuisine. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela…_

Raph se retourna comme si on l'avait piqué, outragé que Leo ose dire cela devant lui.

 _-Va te faire foutre! Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurai pris soin de vous tous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle!_

 _-J'ignorais que tu aurais accepté…Mais, il n'est pas trop tard. Si c'est que tu souhaites, je peux t'en donner. Ici, avec toi, je sais que tout se passera bien,_ murmura Leo, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Raph, tétanisé.

Se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion fut extrêmement difficile. Leonardo venait de formuler son souhait le plus cher. Mais la trappe était évidente et Raph ressentit presque du dégoût envers Leo d'employer des moyens si déloyaux. Ce n'était pas lui.

 _\- Ouais, et je suppose que pour cela, va falloir sauver le pseudo-grand-père?_ cracha-t-il en se retournant.

Leo pinça ses lèvres, furieux d'avoir été percé à jour.

\- _Tu peux oublier ça, Fearless. Je risquerai pas ma peau pour lui! Et puis, je suis avec Slash!_ ajouta-il pour donner du poids à son excuse.

Leo se recula :

 _\- Comment ai-je pu l'oublier,_ jeta-t-il avec aigreur.

Raph retourna son attention vers le petit déjeuner, ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Pourquoi Leo ne pouvait-il pas lui faire cette offre sans arrière-pensée? Passer sa vie ici, en paix, avec Leonardo et leurs enfants était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais en en admettant que Leo fût sincère, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, il avait son engagement avec les Foots. Raph ne voulait pas être un criminel tout en étant père. Son contrat achevé, Leo délivré de l'obsession de sauver Splinter et plus de menaces pesant contre son frère, il pourrait y repenser. Il imagina l'aîné, portant ses œufs, le plastron gonflé des vies de leurs petits. Il aurait peut-être des envies étranges, comme l'ont voyait dans les films, exigeant des sandwich aux cornichons et à la moutarde et il se voyait lui préparer avec amour tous ses caprices culinaires.

Il devait sourire comme un imbécile en y pensant car Leo éclata :

 _-Je n'ai pas faim. Je te laisse rêvasser à ton petit copain_

Cela ressemblait fortement à une attaque de jalousie et Raph lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint, sans réfléchir :

 _-T'es jaloux? Ou bien juste furieux que j'ai découvert ton petit manège._

Leo, à sa grande frustration, ne répondit pas directement.

 _-Je vais méditer…_ jeta-t-il en tournant le dos rapidement.

Raph l'accrocha pas le bras. Il devait le savoir.

 _-Oh que non! Tu ne partiras pas. Pas avant de répondre à ma question…_

Leo regarda fixement le sol, puis marmonna quelque chose.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?_ exigea-t-il de savoir en le secouant par le bras.

Leo releva ses yeux bleus plein de larmes.

 _-Ce n'est pas Splinter que je veux sauver là-bas. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te demande de venir avec moi._

 _-Alors pourquoi?_

 _Leo secoua la tête avec obstination._

 _-Tue-moi. Fais un bucher et brûle-moi ici, sur la plage._

Raph ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _-De quoi parles-tu? Jamais je ne ferai cela!_

Était-ce un autre jeu psychologique de Leo? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas drôle.

Leo éclatait en véritables larme et Raph sentit l'hystérie monter à ne pas obtenir de réponses et voir son frère, si maitre de lui, se recroqueviller sur le sol. Finalement, à bout de nerfs, il gifla le leader à toute volée.

Leo hoqueta sous le choc, mais cela sembla lui redonner le contact de la réalité.

 _-Ils les ont. C'est pour cela que je dois te ramener. Ils me les donnent si je te livre à eux. Mon matériel génétique ne se transmets pas. Mais le tien, oui. Ton sperme peut leur procurer les soldats qu'ils veulent._

Cela prit une éternité pour que le cerveau de Raphael se remit en marche, ou du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut.

 _-Parle._

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut la force de dire, ayant peur de comprendre.

 _-Je l'ignorais…L'anthropologue au Costa-Rica travaillait pour nos ennemis. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le chloroforme m'endort toujours…J'ai eu une troisième portée. J'ai voulu savoir…j'ai fait confiance à Maria. En labo…ils les ont prélevés de mon corps et ils ont surveillé leurs croissance…Je ne le savais pas! …Maria m'a communiqué le marché, après ta disparition…Tu ne comprends pas Raph, ce qu'ils sont pour moi! Ce sont mes bébés! J'ai voulu te séduire pour te livrer…je suis un traitre. Je ne peux supporter de vivre dans ces conditions, les sachant aux mains de ces hommes… Mais je ne peux vivre non plus, te sachant là…je t'aime trop…C'est sans issue…_

Leo pleurait sur le sol, hoquetant à petits coups, si dévasté, que Raphael sut instinctivement que c'était la vérité. Effectivement, même pour une tête froide comme Leo, la situation était insoutenable.

Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de Leo et lui caressa la joue, pour essuyer ses larmes.

 _\- T'aurais dû me le dire tout de suite, trésor. Ne t'en fais pas et ne pleure plus. Je ramènerai nos petits._

* * *

 _Cela devait prendre un certain temps pour en arriver là, mais à quoi bon étirer…._

 _Effaraiz: promesse tenue_


End file.
